Un equipo perfectamente imperfecto
by Victorique
Summary: Estaba segura que sin importar los obstáculos que se nos cruzaran ambos podríamos salir de ellos juntos, siendo un equipo, pero no solo eso, sino siendo el mejor equipo que cualquiera podría imaginar.
1. Capitulo 1 Juntos

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que después de resolver el caso de mayor importancia en la ciudad mi vida sería perfecta, teniendo los mejores casos del mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero, no fue así.

— ¡Hopps! —llamo el jefe con su tono demandante y serio de siempre, con rapidez me puse de pie en mi enorme silla, ya que al sentarme solo era posible que viera mis orejas— Archivos, quiero que me acomodes todo alfabéticamente y no te vas del área hasta que termines —mi cara podía expresar una enorme sorpresa al saber cuál sería mi emocionante actividad, que por emocionante no tenía absolutamente nada, en ese momento recordé mi primer día de trabajo, no sabía que era peor, parquímetros o archivos, esta vez no le comente nada al jefe, él ya había hecho demasiado por mi cuando intente volver a la fuerza en la central de Zootopia.

Me dirigí con paso lento a la bodega de archivos, el hecho de trabajar encerrada tras cuatro paredes me parecía bastante deprimente, pero trabajo era trabajo e iba a dar mi mayor esfuerzo como siempre. La zona estaba bastante alejada de todos, recorrí gran cantidad de pasillos enormes dentro de la central hasta que encontré unas escaleras bien escondidas, me dispuse a bajar, la luz era bastante tenue y tenebrosa, al final de las escaleras había una simple puerta. Inspiré y me dispuse a girar la perilla de la puerta, la luz se encontraba apagada, solo se notaban sombras por la luz que había detrás mío. Encendí los focos al encontrar un interruptor cerca de la puerta.

— ¡Santas galletas con queso! —exprese con sorpresa y espanto justo cuando abrí la puerta. El cuarto se encontraba hecho un desastre, montañas de papeles por un lado y por otro miles de expedientes por sin ningún lado, pareciera que jamás alguien había sido capaz de limpiar todo el desorden que tenía frente a mis ojos. Suspiré cansada incluso antes de comenzar con mi tarea que sabía que terminaría por alargarse demasiado.

 **Sección A**

— ¡Porqué hay un crucigrama aquí! —grite enfadada, entre todas las cosas que había acabe haciendo 4 enormes torres de papeles: Papelería fuera de su carpeta, cosas en orden, pagos de la estación y basura.

Respire profundamente calmando mi furia, no era capaz de creer que los policías de la estación fueran tan desordenados y que ahora yo tendría que arreglar todo su desastre, es que en verdad parecía que un tornado arraso con la sala de archivos. El tiempo paso, para ser más exactos cuatro horas desde que había comenzado.

— Creo que ya tengo a todos los que se clasifican en la "A" —susurre dudosa mientras me cruzaba de brazos y veía con dirección a la montaña de archivos que se posicionarían en la letra A— Ya va una faltan... veintiséis... —en mi interior me imaginaba pegando mi cara contra la pared maldiciendo mi horrenda fortuna. Mire la hora en mi celular, marcaba las 12, ¿En qué momento había llegado mi hora de comida?

— Será mejor que me apure en ir a comer o estaré aquí durante tres siglos —con paso veloz y firme me dirigí hacía la salida de la estación, no sin antes saludar a cierto chita que se había convertido en un buen amigo.

— ¡Oficial Hopps! —me saludo alegremente mientras bebía un batido de fresa. Benjamín Garraza, recepcionista de la estación de policía a quien le encanta comer y todo lo que incluya a Gazelle, una cantante muy famosa que reside en Zootopia, sin exagerar, se trataba de su amor platónico— Escuche que el jefe Bogo te asigno a los archivos —comento recargándose sobre su pata izquierda con una simpática sonrisita en su boca.

— Sí, estoy en archivos —respondí un tanto sería, más no antipática, realmente lo que menos deseaba era que me recordaran mi fantástico puesto dentro de la fuerza, el encontrarme en ese sótano oscuro, abandonado y terrorífico, en el aspecto al desastre que hay, ocasionaba que yo llorara hacia mis adentros por mi maldita suerte o más bien por las sugestiones hacia mi especie a pesar de lo que había hecho para resolver el caso de los aulladores.

Hable poco tiempo más con aquel chita rechoncho y simpaticón, el cual me había recordado que los tres meses en los que Zootopia fue sumido en el terror por los depredadores él había sido movido al mismo lugar en el que me encontraba ahora "Con razón había cosas que no eran correspondientes al lugar" mentalicé aquellas palabras sacando una deducción algo acertada, ya que al parecer el desastre venía desde acontecimientos mucho más atrás.

Salí de la comisaría pensando que restaurante sería el seleccionado para que yo fuera a probar bocado, el estómago me rugía como si fuera un depredador rugiendo ferozmente y a la vez un vacío inundaba aquella zona que aclamaba urgentemente por comida. Suspiré. Estaba exhausta, ir de un lado a otro buscando entre montañas de papeles infinitos era cansado para mi mente y lo peor de todo es que apenas me encontraba a la mitad de mi horario laboral, en otras situaciones estaba cien por ciento segura de que el tiempo me jugaría una mala pasada avanzando a velocidades increíblemente sorprendentes. Inicie mi caminar, no tenía idea siquiera de a donde era bueno dirigirme, a pesar de que mi cuerpo pedía alimentos, mis ánimos negaban cada platillo que pasaba por mi cabeza en un intento de descubrir que comería el día de hoy. Sin saber el cómo y ni él cuándo termine frente a un pequeño parque al cual me incorpore dando pasos lentos de camino a un solitario columpio abandonado entre algunos árboles, sin dudarlo tome lugar en él, donde un leve contoneo guiado inconscientemente por mi cuerpo me hipnotizo; por segunda vez un suspiro se escapó de mi boca, subí la mirada y vi el brillante cielo cubierto por alguna que otra esponjosa nube, me sentí pequeña, no era la primera vez que me pasaba pero esta vez no tenía siquiera ganas de animarme yo sola, el viento soplo ondeando sutilmente mi pelaje donde mi única respuesta ante aquel estimulo fue colocar mi pata sobre mi mejilla izquierda donde escondida tras mi pelaje era posible de sentirse unos pequeños zarpazos que con el tiempo se transformó en una marca la cual había impulsado aún más mi sueño de volverme una oficial de policía, sin importar los riesgo a los que tuviera que enfrentarme, sabía que de alguna forma siempre saldría adelante.

Sin previo aviso e interrumpiendo la reflexión mental a la cual me estaba exponiendo sonó mi teléfono celular, "Nick" se alcanzaba a leer en la pantalla táctil del aparato tecnológico; me pregunto ¿En qué momento aquel torpe zorro se había tomado una foto con mi teléfono y la había puesto en su número de contacto? Reí un poco para mis adentros antes de desplazar uno de mis dedos para responder la llamada.

— ¡Hey, Zanahorias! ¿Ya en tú hora de comida? —me saludo mi peludo amigo bastante animado y feliz, algo de lo que yo carecía en este instante.

— Si, sino ya sabes que no te hubiera respondido la llamada, por cierto ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —interroge curiosa ya que era extraño que me llamara y más aún cuando era horario de trabajo para él.

— ¿Qué ya un pobre e indefenso zorro no puede llamar a su amiga por teléfono para saber cómo se encuentra? —la expresión de inocencia se desbordaba era claro que tramaba algo, su tono de "no rompo ni un plato" lo delataba completamente.

— ¡Oh Vamos Nick! Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no llamas simplemente para saber cómo me encuentro ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —no podía decir que lo conocía perfectamente ya que solo teníamos 3 meses y medio de conocernos; cosa que no está del todo bien dicha porque durante esos tres meses en los que Zootopia estuvo reinada por el miedo perdí todo contacto con mi "ayudante" en el caso del señor Nutriales y los aulladores. El caso era que de experiencias pasadas había aprendido a distingir algunas de sus mentiras.

— ¿Yo? Oficcial Hopps esas son acusaciones mayores, yo solo soy un simple y honesto ciudadano, un alma pura que solo buscaba entablar una amistosa conversación con su policía favorito —apesar de que me encontraba hablando por teléfono supe descifrar su cara en aquel preciso instante, era claro que demostraba el expresarse ofendido por mis palabras pero a la vez lo decía con un tono de voz lleno de sarcasmo y burla. Forma de hablar muy típica en aquel zorro.

— Vamos Nick, habla, ¿Qué necesitas?— refunfuñé bastante arta de no poder llegar a nada más que simples rodeos, mi paciencia en estos instantes era más pequeña que una célula.

— Tranquila pelusa, ven a la dirección que te voy a enviar en un rato y ya te explicare cuando llegues —musito él tan tranquilo como siempre, no comprendía como podía ir tan despreocupado por la vida; sin esperar respuesta de mi parte corto la llamada. Minutos después el celular vibró, se trataba de aquel mensaje que había dicho que me enviaría.

 _Lexington avenue esquina con Waloow S. número 1634, distrito comercial zona sur. Te esperaré adentró, no tardes Zanahorias._

No tenía idea alguna de donde se encontraba la dirección que Nick me había mandado, lo que si sabía era que el distrito sur estaba bastante alejado de la comisaría, si no fallaban mis estudios acerca de la ciudad, la zona comercial sur se encontraba cerca de las afueras de la ciudad; ¡Ah, Nick! ¿No pudiste meterte en problemas más cerca?

Sin más preámbulos y gracias a la gran ayuda de Zoogle Maps tome la estación del subterráneo más cercana a mi ubicación y que sobre todo me llevara hacia aquellos rumbos. Allí me veían, en un metro concurrido por la hora, lleno de diferentes mamíferos de especies y tamaños completamente diferentes. Mi destino era lejano, pero a la velocidad en la que se desplazaba el metro no tardaría nada en absoluto en llegar.

— Ahora... ¿Dónde estará ese lugar? —dije hablando conmigo misma mientras con la mirada buscaba de edificio en edifico el número del lugar que Nick me había indicado— Según el celular debería estar por aquí, pero, ¿dónde? —mis cuestiones seguían sin resolverse, más bien al contrario aumentaron en el momento en que había llegado al final de la calle, el número no aparecía y lo único que tenía delante mío era un bosque ya que la calle no tenía ninguna salida— Será que... —mis dotes de policía se activaron y mi cerebro planteo una teoría que aunque sonara extraña no era imposible del todo. Me adentre en el bosque. Después de caminar un poco entre densos arbustos logre apreciar un sendero de tierra que se adentraba aún más aquel bosque, no era un lugar aterrador, sino que tenía cierto toque de magia, el cual era capaz de llamar la atención, los árboles eran de un tono verdoso muy potente y el brillo del sol intensificaba aquellos tonos, a mi lado se encontraba una valla de madera la cual había sido dominada por la naturaleza, siendo cubierta por enredaderas de diferentes especies. Aquel camino me condujo a un lugar con un pequeño campo abierto en el que sobresalía una simpática casita rodeada por margaritas de distintos colores.

— 1634... —leí cuando me encontré justo al lado de la puerta— Aquí es —susurre pensante, no comprendía porque Nick me había traído hasta acá, "Te esperare adentro, no tardes Zanahorias" Al recordar sus palabras entre lentamente asomando de poco a poco mi cabeza por la abertura de la puerta, veía nada anormal así que entre por completo.

— ¡Hasta que llegas orejas! —aquella voz repentina ocasiono que pegara un pequeño sobresalto, a lo que la persona que me había llamado comenzó a reírse en forma de burla— ¡Casi llegas al techo! —después de un rato era claro que se trataba de aquel zorro burlista, gire mi vista de donde provenían las risas y allí estaba sentado al lado de una ventana amplia al borde de las lágrimas por la risa que le había dado. Me acerque a él.

— Jaja, muy gracioso Nick —mencione de forma sarcástica mientras cruzaba las patas y encaraba un gesto de enojo.

— ¡Oh, vamos Zanahorias no te enojes! —aun reía, pero no pude evitar sacar una pequeña risita a contagio de él. Sin más preámbulos tome asiento frente a mi zorro amigo, para después fijar la mirada al lugar donde me encontraba.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

— Un restaurante —musito calmando su risa e igual que yo mirando a los alrededores— Aunque como te habrás dado cuenta la ubicación no favorece la clientela —voltee a verlo, allí estaba el apoyando su cabeza sobre sus dos patas mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre mí y sonreía pacíficamente— solo pocas personas saben de su ubicación... ¡Deberías estar orgullosa Zanahorias, ahora formas parte de ese pequeño grupo!

— No entiendo, pensé que te habías metido en problemas —me confundí tras mis propias suposiciones.

— Vamos, ¿Qué por ser un zorro es de ley que siempre me meta en problemas?

— Tanto tu como yo sabemos que desde que volví a Zootopia las veces que me has llamado han sido porque le debes dinero a alguien o te metiste en un lio del que no puedes salir —refute sus argumentos mientras lo veía a los ojos con una sonrisa triunfante y las patas superiores cruzadas. Atónito se quedó mirando a mi dirección, se aclaró la voz y hablo.

— Bueno, esas con cosas del pasado... —mi mirada se posó en él intimidándolo— bueno quizás algo así paso hace unos días, pero ahora no te había llamado para eso, —junto las manos y sonrió— si no te has dado cuenta te estoy invitando a comer zanahorias... como, bueno, agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí —menciono en voz baja mientras su mirada se escapaba del contacto con la mía y su tono de voz comenzaba a notarse nervioso. Sonreí.

— Gracias Nick

— Buenas tardes —una joven leona nos saludó cortésmente, al parecer era una mesera del lugar— ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?

— Oh, claro, claro —respondió Nick para después tomar una carta que tenía a un lado suyo. Volteo a verme y me giño un ojo— Veamos para mi linda acompañante un crepe de nocilla con nata y una malteada de fresa; para mí un capuchino y una tarta de arándanos —terminando de hablar la chica sonrió y se retiró a llevar la orden al cocinero.

— Vaya, vaya aun no me creo que fueras tan amable de invitarme a comer, ¿Podrás pagar todo? —reí por debajo mientras Nick rodaba los ojos y una sonrisa astuta se formaba en sus labios.

— Orejas, gano 200 billetes al día, creo que incluso ganó más que cierta oficial de policía... A todo esto ¿Cuánto ganas zanahorias?

La pregunta parecería para muchos algo mal educada, pero tratándose de Nick me parecía algo normal y creo que hasta me extrañaba que no me la hubiera hecho hace tiempo— $1500 al mes —comente mientras me cruzaba de patas tanto inferiores como superiores. Estaba preparada para la burla de Nicholas Wilde.

— Que triste que un estafador callejero, gane más dinero que tú ¿O no, primor? —recalco claramente cada una de sus palabras intentando que estas se encajaran como navajas en todo mi orgullo— haber pelusa a ti que te gusta tanto la multiplicación ayúdame a saber cuánto gano al mes.

Realicé la multiplicación— $6000 —como me lo esperaba Nick comenzó a reír efusivo— No importa, ríete, de todos modos al final siempre terminas metiéndote en problemas por dinero y allá voy yo a ayudarte —lo mire seria pero con una leve sonrisa triunfante mientras recargaba mi mejilla sobre la pata delantera. Nick solo seso su burla y se quedó en silencio— Sabes, pensé que dejarías tu vida de estafador —me queje en voz alta saliendo del contexto de la conversación.

— Vamos primor, si fuera policía no tendría ni para comer, además creo que es mejor que tú seas quien lleva los pantalones en la relación, eso de llevar el papel de padre responsable no me queda, yo soy más de té quito la tarjeta de crédito y me voy de compras —giño un ojo mientras veía que me quedaba atónita a lo que escuchaba. Reí con una helada expresión en el rostro.

— Que mala broma Nicholas, ni de chiste tendría una relación con un zorro tramposo y vago que solo me quitaría mi dinero

— ¡Ooh, vamos, pero si es una idea estupenda, además con un tipo tan apuesto como yo las demás mamíferas moriría de celos! —su soberbia era enorme, por un momento lo imagine sentado en un trono alto siendo rodeado por cientos de mujeres, no importa que, él era ese tipo de machos que piensas que son todos unos coquetos y salen con 40 mujeres a la vez. Me quede en silencio cruzada de patas superiores y una cara de lo más seria— ¡No te enojes Zanahorias, es una broma!

— Lo se Nick —medio sonreí al verlo. Por alguna razón a gran parte de mi le hubiera gustado que aquel zorro hubiera entrado a la escuela de policía, habría sido él mejor compañero que pudiera imaginar— ¿De verdad no cambiarias tu forma de vida solo porque pagan menos de lo que ganas? —la expresión de su rostro cambio completamente, algo dentro de mi sabía la respuesta aunque ni siquiera fuera capaz de entonarla, solo me veía confundido intentando que alguna palabra coherente saliera de su hocico.

— Un crepe de nocilla con nata y una malteada de fresa, para la señorita y para el joven un capuchino y una tarta de arándanos ¿Esta todo correcto? —sin darnos cuenta la camarera sirvió lo que con anterioridad había ordenado Nick.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! S...si esta todo en orden, muchas gracias señorita —expreso aun distraído pero fingiendo una sonrisa a la joven que teníamos a lado nuestro. Acto después ella se retiró dejándonos solos y volviendo a ese silencio incomodo que había tenido lugar hace unos pocos minutos.

— ¡Esto se ve delicioso! —fingí la alegría con la que comentaba mi opinión acerca de los alimentos que tenía en frente.

— Si, los postres y comidas de aquí son muy buenos.

Maldecía por dentro el hecho de haber sacado una conversación del tema de la ZPD, en este momento tanto Nick y yo actuábamos que formas que no solemos ser, él estaba muy serio, lejano y distraído, mientras que yo... Bueno, en estos momentos deseaba darme contra una pared, me sentía triste, apagada y sin ganas de hacer nada, aunque muchos de esos sentimientos no habían surgido precisamente ahora. La ZPD era mi sueño desde niña y nunca deje que nada aplastara ese sueño, ni siquiera los miles de intentos de mis padres por asustarme o las burlas que recibía en la academia, siempre fui firme a mis creencias y sueños, pero ahora sentía que aquello por lo que tanto luche no me llenaba, le faltaba algo o más bien le faltaba alguien; la primera vez que me tope a Nick fue un momento en que lo odie mucho pero una vez que lo conocí mientras resolvíamos el caso del señor Nutriales algo cambio en él y en mí, me di cuenta que nada es un cuento de hadas, que ningún lugar es perfecto pero luchando y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo se puede mejorar, pero... Ahora me encontraba en un punto en que no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo ayudaba en algo, desde que había vuelto a trabajar en la comisaría mis puestos no llegaban ni siquiera a oficial de parquímetros... mi enorme determinación me impulsaba a seguir pero mi espíritu se encontraba cansado, perdido entre tantos pensamientos confusos. Suspire por dentro y agache la mirada con dirección a la comida, mi hambre había desaparecido.

— Sabes, este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos —la voz de mi compañero llamo mi atención ocasionando que mis ojos se posaran sobre él— mi padre, me trajo aquí en mi sexto cumpleaños, no ha cambiado mucho el lugar, sigue provocándome la misma sensación de tranquilidad y magia que cuando era niño —una pequeña risa salió del hocico de mi amigo al terminar su habla, por alguna razón esa risita había sonado bastante triste. Mire a mi alrededor, Nick tenía razón, este lugar desprendía sensaciones tranquilizantes de las cuales no me había percatado a causa de mi baja motivación.

El restaurante era bastante sencillo, la pared era conformada por troncos de madera roble al igual que el piso, solo que este era liso. Su decoración consistía en cuadros, flores, macetas, unas enredaderas cubriendo una que otra parte de la pared, en una esquina sofás y sillones celestes, una alfombra redonda y un pequeño librero lleno.

— Es un bonito lugar —respondí entre un suspiro de calma

— El mejor del mundo...

La vista de aquel zorro amigo se alejó, sus ojos se veían tristes así que con delicadeza dije— Es la primera vez que me hablas de tu padre...

Con sorpresa giro a verme y antes de musitar alguna palabra me sonrió, pero no una sonrisa normal, sino aquellas que uno hace cuando la tristeza te envuelve pero intentas fingir que todo está bien, esas de las que yo he hecho muchas veces — Si, supongo que ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos de él —de nuevo alejo la mirada, esta vez volteado a una ventana que había al lado de nuestra mesa— Mi padre no era el mejor ciudadano que existía en Zootopia, pero siempre hacia lo imposible por ser el mejor, aunque con todos los perjuicios que hay por los zorros nunca fue bien recibido, recuerdo cuando lo aceptaron en un buen trabajo, mi madre, padre y yo celebramos mucho... aunque yo no entendía demasiado en ese entonces; su trabajo no era del otro mundo, oficinista en una compañía pero para nosotros fue como si fuera alcalde —se escuchó una pequeña risita— recuerdo una vez que tome el traje de mi padre e intente ponérmelo, era 3 veces más grande que yo.

Reí un poco ante el anécdota— Admirabas mucho a tu padre.

— Si, era mi ejemplo a seguir, ojalá no se hubiera ido… —al escuchar aquello di un pequeño sobresalto, el cual Nick interpreto bien y respondió la duda que se formulaba en mi cabeza— Una mañana simplemente desapareció, sin decirnos nada, se esfumo como si del viento habláramos, tanto mi madre como yo lo esperábamos cada día, con la esperanza de que volviera y de nuevo fuéramos una familia… días, meses, años… estuvimos con esa esperanza mucho tiempo hasta que un día mi madre dejo de esperarlo, de hablarme de él, de las cosas que haríamos cuando volviera; solo volvió a hablar de él cuando cumplí 22, me entrego una carta que él había dejado antes de irse y que solo podría ser entregada cuando fuera mayor —suspiro con tristeza y cubrió sus ojos con la pata— Esperaba que esa carta dijera que le había pasado pero no... solo me decía que cuidara mucho de mi madre y que no porque se haya ido significaba que no nos amaba, sino que al contrario, nosotros siempre estaríamos en lo más profundo de su corazón porque era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida…

Nick paro en seco su relato y cubrió más su rostro… Como si de instinto se hablara me levante de la silla y camine hasta quedar a su lado, las palabras correctas no venían a mi mente y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo, él se sorprendió y volteo a verme, no estaba llorando pero sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza, tanta que era capaz de envolverme, sobre todo por el enorme cariño que le tenía. Sonrió levemente y correspondió mi abrazo "Gracias Zanahorias…" susurro al abrazarme. Era extraño, aunque yo no le había contado mis malos días en el trabajo ese abrazo suyo alivio un enorme pesar en mi corazón e igual a pesar de no poder decirle nada referente a lo de su padre esperaba que el abrazo que le había dado tuviera el mismo efecto sanador.

Ya había pasado buen rato desde que estábamos en el restaurante, ahora acompañada de mi peludo amigo nos dirigíamos a la estación de policía donde yo retomaría mi importante trabajo acomodando archivos, pero esta vez me encontraba más animada, Nick no solo era el único que había recuperado su felicidad habitual. Estaba segura que sin importar los obstáculos que se nos cruzaran ambos podríamos salir de ellos juntos, siendo un equipo, pero no solo eso, sino siendo el mejor equipo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

* * *

 **Y con esto doy finalizado el primer capitulo, primeramente muchas gracias a quien haya leido este fanfic, de verdad gracias. Por otra parte ando un poco oxidada en esto de escribir así que me cuesta un poquito narrar como me gustaria, sobre todo porque cuido mucho de los detalles (tampoco a lo perfecto pero intento que me guste el resultado xD)  
Tambien me gustaria aclarar que la historia en si no va a tratar del dia a dia sino que entre cada capitulo ira pasando algo de tiempo (un mes por ejemplo), ahorita que el Julio igual es Julio en la historia pero con forme pasen los capitulos los meses tambien pasaran, excepto en algunos donde antes aclare que es al dia siguiente. Oh! Pero esto no quiere decir que la historia no lleve una secuencia, al contrario, tiene mucho que ver. Este capitulo fue narrado por Judy pero el siguiente sera por Nick (un buen reto para mi) :)  
Un saludo y se aceptan criticas, comentarios, opiniones, quejas, etc.  
**


	2. Capitulo 2 Despedida

Había llegado el día, por fin tenia entre mis patas aquella carta que esperaba con tanto entusiasmo e impaciencia desde hace ya unas semanas, la abrí disponiéndome a leerla.

ZOOTOPIA POLICE DEPARTAMENT

MARTES 5 DE AGOSTO DEL 2016

NICHOLAS P. WILDE 1955 CYPRESS GROVE LANE

Estimado Nicholas Wilde.

Por medio de la presente se le informa que su solicitud de entrada a la academia policial ha sido aceptada. Se le pide reportarse el día 7 de Agosto en la academia para inicial con su entrenamiento, favor de llevar consigo una copia de su identificación así como de su acta de nacimiento.

La alegría me invadía, por fin comenzaría mi nuevo estilo de vida, una parte de mi saltaba de júbilo, pero por otro lado sabría que tendría que despedirme por cierto tiempo de Judy o Zanahorias como yo le llamaba ya por costumbre; Zanahorias desconocía por completo el hecho de que yo mandara una solicitud de entrada a la ZPD e incluso desconocía de mis encuentro con su jefe para arreglar el adeudo de mis impuestos, lo cual he de decir no fue nada fácil, tuve que convencer varias veces a Hopps para que me prestara dinero que yo debía y de entre todas esas veces alguna que otra tuve que fingir situaciones al borde de la muerte, digamos que esa coneja no era del todo lista ¿Qué por qué desarrolle todo eso? Por el simple hecho de que había dejado atrás las estafas, exceptuando a las Popsipatitas, esas cosas eran sagradas para Finnick y yo. Necesitaba un millón cuatrocientos sesenta mil antes de poder enviar la solicitud para entrar a la academia, la mayor parte sacada de mis ahorros que tristemente quedaron en ceros, otra parte Finnick me la presto pero con una condición, pagarle con JumboPop para seguir haciendo nuestras famosísimas paletas y por último, alrededor de un 10% fue prestado por cierta torpe coneja, dinero el cual le devolvería después.

— 7 de agosto... —me quede pensando, algo me decía que ese día había algo que hacer, me encogí de hombros con rapidez— Supongo que ya lo recodare luego.

Dicho y hecho, no falto mucho tiempo para que recordara lo que ocurría ese día, era un día cuando mucho especial, no para mí, pero si para alguien muy cercano a mí. Sonreí mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba en un cajón de mi departamento. Era hora de trabajar.

— ¡El tiempo es plata! —acomode mi corbata y salí de mi departamento con camino a la plaza central.

La rutina diaria desde que abandone las estafas y tretas se había vuelto más pesada, pero sobre todo más dolorosa para el bolsillo, Finnick me reclamaba que todo era más fácil cuando engañábamos a los demás animales, pero al final del día yo era el que compraba todo. De doscientos billetes que ganaba al día pasaron a cien, un fuerte golpe a mi economía.

— ¡Hasta que llegas! —gruño mi buen amigo y socio de negocios.

— Tranquilo ternura, papi ya está aquí y no dejara de nuevo solo al adorable bebé —bromee formando una sonrisa en el rostro. Él solo me tiro un puñetazo en el estómago para después caminar y gritar un par de insultos. Me reí. Antes de seguir a mi socio voltee a ver hacia un costado, allí se encontraba la famosa central de policía de Zootopia donde trabajaba cierta conejita, la impaciencia recorrió mi cuerpo, ella había sido mi salvadora, me había rescatado de un mundo en el que entre a causa de las opiniones que tenían los demás sobre mi especie y aunque al inicio ella también tenía aquellos perjuicios pudo ver al final que yo no era lo que todos decían, que era más que un simple zorro, sabia cumplir promesas, respetar, querer, soñar y lamentarse, me hizo darme cuenta de que no era una bestia sin corazón a la que solo le interesaba el dinero...

— No te voy a defraudar Zanahorias —susurre sonriente con la vista aun en la comisaría pensando en que estaría haciendo en estos momentos aquella coneja tan alocada. Mi decisión sería toda una sorpresa para ella y debía de planear a la perfección cada detallé para poder agradecerle como se debía.

El tiempo avanzo tan veloz como mi viejo amigo Flash, había llegado el día, tenía todo preparado, mi tren saldría a las tres de la tarde, era poco tiempo el que tenía pero si todo salía en orden no tenía nada porque preocuparme, tome mi bolso de viaje y me dirigí a la estación de policía, no tenía que ser adivino para saber dónde podría encontrar a aquella coneja, sin importar que fuera domingo, no he decir que fue corto el viaje porque al ser un día de descanso para muchos animales los transportes públicos parecían latas de sardinas, algo de lo cual prefería evitarme. Camine.

Allí la tenía frente a mí, la enorme central de policía de Zootopia, entre en ella sin perder un solo segundo centrándome en observar aquel lugar al que ya había visto en varias ocasiones, mi misión era clara, encontrar a Zanahorias. Me acerque al simpático recepcionista de la estación quien por cierto se encontraba bailoteando con felicidad mientras comia un dona, aclare mi garganta e hice llamar su atención.

— ¡Oh, es usted! ¿Viene a ver al jefe Bogo? —su pregunta se formuló con alegría y con la boca bastante repleta de comida. La primera vez que me lo tope me resulto raro ver a un guepardo regordete, más cuando las caracteristicas de esta especie es que son demasiado veloces, pero como todo se trataba de estereotipos.

— Por esta vez no vengo a ver al jefe —aclare antes de continuar, al haber venido en varias ocasiones aquel chita rechoncho debió haber pensado que tenías más asuntos por atender con el Chief— Busco a la oficial Hopps —con sorpresa abrió su hocico y lo cubrió con una pata, me miro de forma divertida, no me costo mucho darme cuenta la insinuación que se había formado en su mente, algo bastante gracioso porque estaba completamente erróneo.

— Se encuentra en los archivos, por todo este pasillo hasta al fondo y bajando por las escaleras —informo mientras que con sus patas señalaba el camino que debía de seguir.

— Gracias —me despedí a secas y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí en la dirección que me había mostrado, varios oficiales se quedaron observándome extrañados e incluso miradas de desconfianza se posicionaron sobre mí, por suerte ninguno se atrevio a arrestarme, porque los creía capáz de hacer aquello, pero el plan no era quedarme en una celda esperando a que me sacaran.  
Los zorros éramos bien conocidos en la ciudad como seres inmundos a los que era mejor jamás acercárseles, animales del cual era mejor no tener ningún tipo de contacto. La dificultad para obtener un empleo digno se complicaba el triple solo por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la raza del zorro, éramos llamados astutos, ladrones, mentirosos, falsos, escoria de la sociedad e incluso, cosas aún peores, a las que malmente ya estábamos muy bien acostumbrados. En términos de comparación con otros animales, se veían pocos como Finnick o yo en Zootopia ¿La razón? Muchos zorros preferian trabajar por las noches o desde las sombras, preferían cruzarse lo menos posible con otros mamíferos, era mejor evitar el insulto antes que ignorarlo, además de que la mayoria vivia en una zona alejada de la ciudad. Agite mi cabeza, no era momento de meditar el sentido de la vida.

Llegue a las escaleras, se veían como una escena de alguna película de terror típica donde el protagonista escucha un ruido en un lugar tenebroso y en vez de correr, con toda la estupidez del mundo prefiere investigar qué fue lo que ocasionó ese ruido y aunque no se trataba de esto, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

— Con lo poco que me gustan este tipo de lugares —susurre poco antes de inmiscuirme entre las tenues luces. El camino era corto o en realidad no tenía ni idea, pero sin darme cuenta había llegado hasta una puerta.

— ¡Garraza, ¿Por qué dejaste envolturas de dulces en los expedientes?! —un grito se escuchó desde dentro, acto seguido mi cuerpo se tensó un poco ante el sorpresivo chillido. Me relaje y abrí la puerta como si se tratara de mi departamento.

— ¡Hola Zana...! —una carpeta enorme de plástico salió volando directo hacía mi cara impidiendo que continuara el saludo. La coneja se volteo mirándome entre confundida y apenada.

— ¡N-Nick! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se alarmó al ver que tenía el archivador entre las manos— ¡Hay, Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó juntando las dos patas superiores frente a su cara, la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y la nariz fruncida. Me reí a mis adentros, comenzaría mi drama de toda la vida.

— Uno que viene a visitarte y tú me recibes golpeándome —queje a la vez en que pasaba uno de los dedos de mi pata por el lagrimal, tal y como uno hacia cuando se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos— ¡Un oficial de policía no debería atacar a un civil indefenso!

— De verdad lo siento mucho, fue un accidente —preocupada se acercó aún más a mí y colocó una pata sobre la mía. Un chistido fusionado con una risa se escapó de mi boca. Me encantaba jugarle ese tipo de bromas a la torpe coneja que tenía frente de mí.

— Te perdonaré si me invitas algo de comer —cruce mis patas y sonreí victorioso. La coneja solo rio y me respondió con un puñetazo al hombro— auch...

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh, nada solo pase a visitar a la coneja más tierna del lugar —giñe el ojo y sonreí con astucia.

— ¡No me digas tierna! —nada era más satisfactorio que hacer enojar a aquella conejita, con solo una simple palabra era capaz de hacer estallar su paciencia, algo de lo que me enorgullecía demasiado. Me reí al ver como fruncía el ceño y me dedicaba una mirada con la que me deseaba la muerte, muy tierna y toda la cosa, pero su mirada de odio era de temer, aunque en mí no surtía efecto.

— Me la podría pasar haciéndote enojar todo el día pero hay que apresurarnos, así que salgamos de este desastroso sótano.

— ¿Dé que estás hablando? —me miro confundida a la vez que ladeaba un poco la cabeza

— Me vas a invitar a comer, recuerda

Rodo los ojos molesta— Yo no dije eso y para tú información, estoy ¡TRA-BA-JAN-DO!

— Zanahorias, los domingos no trabajas —refute su regaño, con ella todo se volvía el doble de difícil, tan solo esperaba que lograra todo a tiempo.

— Pues ahora estoy trabajando, ¿Qué no vez? ¡Tengo que acomodar todo este lugar y en todo este tiempo que llevo aquí solo he podido acomodar hasta la letra C, por si no lo sabias mi vida no es tan tranquila como la tuya, señor estafador, tú vida es tan fácil, solo tienes que mentirle a los demás animales y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tienes la existencia resuelta! —aquello no me molesto, ni mucho menos me hizo sentir mal, sino que me preocupó el estrés al que estaba siendo llevada Hopps, su característica más esencial era ese gran esfuerzo que dedicaba a cualquier actividad que le asignaran, siempre dando ese 101%. Relaje mi forma de hablar, las bromas, dramas y enojos falsos los guardaría para otra ocasión.

— Zanahorias, necesitas descansar —susurre poniendo mi pata sobre su cabeza mientras acariciaba su pelaje— Estas muy estresada en este lugar, vamos —la tome de la pata para después llevármela, ella no opuso resistencia alguna, parecía que sus atención estaba otra parte, sus orejas estaban caídas y su vista fija al suelo.

— Nick, la gente va a pensar mal —susurro soltándose de mi agarre, la razón había sido que todos los animales en la comisaría nos veían con mala cara al ir tomados de las patas— Además yo puedo caminar sola.

Ella me siguió a la distancia sin decir nada, se veía cansada. Me detuve en seco ocasionando que se chocara contra mí.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunte sin voltearme a verla— Sabes que soy mucho de jugarte bromas y decir cosas que te lleguen a molestar pero no significa que no me preocupe por ti —no quería que la última vez que hablaríamos uno frente al otro en meses terminará de esta forma, además, también me preocupaba el hecho de que llevara tanto estrés encima— ¿Quieres hablar sobre el trabajo? —voltee a verla, su única respuesta fue una negación con la cabeza, no insistí más. Le sonreí— Hace bastante calor ¿No crees? —el clima durante agosto en Zootopia era bastante caluroso además de húmedo, no era de extrañar que a Zanahorias que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de clima le pegara más. Ella siguió sin responderme, pero ahora al menos me veía a la cara— Conozco un lugar donde venden ricos helados ¿Vamos? Yo invitó

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunto sorprendiéndome un poco

— Somos amigos, eso hacen los amigos

— ¿A pesar de lo que te dije? —de nuevo agacho la mirada, antes no me había dado cuenta pero, se sentía mal por las cosas que había dicho en la comisaría.

— ¿Eso? —reí despreocupado— Finnick me ha dicho cosas peores, ¡Coneja sentimental! —con alegría acaricie su cabeza despeinando su pelaje— Ahora vamos por el helado.

Tome su pata y me gire, los animales a nuestro alrededor nos veían con desagrado pero en realidad no me importó, se trataba de mi amiga y no por el que dirán los demás la dejaría; voltee a verla de reojo, preocupado en si a ella no le avergonzaba lo que estaba haciendo, me alegro lo que me tope, una pequeña sonrisa que había formado en la boca de aquella coneja. Llegamos a donde vendían los helados y aunque tuvimos que pelear porque no querían aceptar el dinero de un zorro, Judy con sus conocimientos legales y la gran ayuda de su placa consiguió que ese par de helados fueran nuestros.

— ¡Odio que sean así con los zorros! —bufo con enojo mi compañera mientras daba un pequeño salto y se tiraba sobre una banca.

— Suerte que traes tu uniforme, además no dejes que te moleste tanto, al final conseguimos el helado —sonreí a la vez que me sentaba al lado de Zanahorias y levantaba triunfante aquel dulce.

— No entiendo como no te molesta —comento después de haber comido de su helado

— Digamos que desde pequeño es igual, al final aunque este mal acabas acostumbrándote o como te dije aquella vez en el teleférico, no dejando ver que te han dañado. En fin. Por estos tiempo ser un zorro implica estar atado a perjuicios y discriminaciones. —Judy solo suspiro decepcionada de lo ciega que se encuentra la sociedad— Por cierto —llame su atención y antes de hablar comí de mi helado que se derretía— Ya tengo una respuesta a lo que me preguntaste hace como un mes ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿Lo de ser policía?

— Exacto —su atención se fijó por completo en mí, sus orejas se levantaron firmes y en sus ojos se notaba una gota de esperanza— ¿No crees que sería muy cliché? Ya sabes, el protagonista que tiene un oscuro pasado y se convierte en un criminal, pero luego llega alguien, para especificar una oficial de policía quien lo salva de esa oscuridad y decide cambiar su forma de vida uniéndose a la fuerza y enfrentando riesgosos casos juntos —pare mi telenovela barata— No, no, demasiado cliché para alguien tan fabuloso como yo —la bola de pelo a mi lado comenzó a reír con sutilidad.

— Perdón señor fabuloso por entrometerlo en un guion tan repetitivo, que le parece si mejor cambiamos y em vez de volverse oficial resulta que aquella joven golpeo al protagonista tantas veces que quedo cuadripléjico en cama por ser tan idiota.

— Que intensa Zanahorias —aunque temía que fuera a ser un tema del que era mejor no tocar, ella se lo había tomado de una manera muy cómica al igual que yo, reímos juntos por un rato.

— Pero sabes, aunque me gustaría mucho que fueras mi compañero tal como el caso de los aulladores, siento que seas o no policía seguimos siendo un buen equipo. Solo no te metas en problemas señor estafador callejero —me quede mirando por varios segundos su rostro buscando algún indicio de que lo que decía no era real, pero lo era, cosa que me alegro, porque Judy era capaz de aceptarme siendo o no un policía— Por cierto... me acabo de dar cuenta pero ¿Qué es ese bolso?

— ¿Esto? —siguiendo la misma acción que mi amiga señale el bolso de viaje que llevaba desde hace tiempo, al fin me había preguntado que era— Saldré de viaje.

— ¡¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿A qué hora te vas?!

— No me preguntaste —respondí muy tranquilo mientras que ella parecía un manojo de preguntas y dudas— Por cierto, mi tren sale a las tres de la tarde o mejor dicho como en una hora.

— ¿Cuando vuelves? —pregunto con tristeza a la vez que sus orejas bajaban

— Seis meses... —susurre mirándola, aunque fuera por una buena razón el hecho de verla triste me hacía darme cuenta de lo mucho que requeríamos el uno del otro. Bajo su rostro y se levantó de donde estábamos sentados.

— Vamos, hay que ir a la estación —susurro con tristeza, aun no le explicaría la razón de mi partida, coloqué mi pata sobre el bolsillo de mi camisa y al sentir la carta me levante para seguirla. Esta vez a pesar de la tristeza de Judy, ella no se había alejado de mí, sino que al contrario, se había quedado justo a mi lado mientras caminábamos. Llegamos al andén donde saldría mi tren, faltaban treinta minutos para irme.

— Zanahorias —llame su atención poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella quien tenía la miraba baja; volteo y yo saque el papel de mi bolsillo— Léelo —hice entrega de la carta, no dijo nada solo la tomó y comenzó a desdoblarla para poder leerla. Su rostro cambio de tristeza a alegría y sorpresa, me miro, sus ojos brillaban— Te presento al próximo oficial de policía de Zootopia y compañero de cierta conejita —me abrazo, cosa que no me esperaba. Por alguna razón me perdí en aquella muestra de afectó.

 _El tren 520 con destinó a Gaceta Forest llegara en 5 minutos al andén. Les recordamos..._

El anuncio nos interrumpió, era el aviso de que era hora de despedirse, al romperse el abrazo yo busque en el bolsillo del pantalón y al sentir una pequeña cajita la tome. No sabría si le gustaría o no.

— Judy Hopps —la llame por su nombre completo a la vez que ponía la caja a su vista— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —su rostro cambio de emoción a shock, sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían, movía la nariz asustada y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Me reí y abrí la caja— Es broma zanahorias —dentro había dos pequeños accesorio para celular uno con listón naranja, una pequeña zanahoria, un conejo y una pequeña placa que decía "Zanahorias", el otro era azul con un arándano y un zorro, este tenía mi nombre— Feliz cumpleaños —susurre sonriente mientras que Judy se cubría la boca sorprendida.

— ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? —reí ante su respuesta y ella también se unió a la risa— ¡Gracias Nick! —me volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con más fuerza, demasiada diría yo. Otro anunció llego, esta vez informando que el tren estaba por llegar, cosa que sucedió ya que segundos después lo teníamos a nuestro lado, había llegado la hora de despedirnos. Judy volteo a ver el tren por buen rato con el semblante serio.

— Sé que me amas Zanahorias pero no te desanimes, son seis meses, antes de que te des cuenta volveré, además tienes mi número por cualquier cosa.

— Tienes razón, que triste que solo me librare de ti solo por seis meses —suspiro y me miro de reojo con una sonrisa divertida.

— Que graciosa —rodé los ojos y sonreí— Será mejor que ya me vaya o perderé el tren, ten —le acerque la caja abierta para que tomara su regalo, tomo la pequeña cajita y saco algo de ella para luego cerrarla y devolvérmela, la guarde en mi bolsillo.

— Estudia mucho, no creas que todo será relajación, te esperan muchos obstáculos.

— Vamos tesoro, estás hablando de mí, será pan comido —giñe el ojo para después adentrarme al tren y despedirme con la pata. Ella hizo lo mismo. No tardó mucho en que las puertas del tren cerraran y este se dispusiera a hacer su recorrido, una vez ya sentado saque la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo y la abrí, topándome con que aquella coneja había agarrado el adorno que decía "Nick" y a mí me había dejado el suyo, saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje.

 ** _Zanahorias_**

 _Torpe coneja, te quedaste con mi adorno_

 _"Que listo eres, al fin te diste cuenta, te lo regreso hasta que te gradúes, zorro tonto"_

Era hora de romper con los estereotipos.

* * *

 **Uff, aqui tengo el segundo capitulo, es raro como no me cuesta mucho desarrollar la historia pero el narrar y pensar como Nick me costo bastante...  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y por los reviews GV Mapache y Jencel, espero no decepcionarlos me estoy esforzando mucho y aunque creo que di a entender que Nick no sería policia al final resulto ser un engaño más de él para Judy, pero aclaro no todo sera felicidad y vida perfecta...  
Un saludo para todos y gracias por el apoyo.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Llamada

Me tumbe sobre la cama, otro asqueroso día, inunde mi rostro sobre la mullida almohada que tenía a un lado mío, di un grito repleto de frustración y de enojo, el cual fue ahogado por al suave objeto sobre el que descansaba mi cara. No podía creer lo prejuiciosos que eran todos en Zootopia, ni siquiera porque había resuelto un caso muy difícil los comentarios decrecientes habían desaparecido: _"Que tierna" "Eres muy pequeña para esto" "Deja te ayudo, no vas a poder" "Los conejos deben dedicarse a las Zanahorias" "Coneja" "Serias buena mascota de la oficina, con lo adorable que eres" "Los depredadores son mucho para ti"_ Más y más comentarios se iban juntando uno tras otro y no veía el momento en el que fueran a desaparecer, hasta hace unos meses pensaba que la vida era fácil, que cumpliría mi sueño de ser la mejor oficial de policía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos _"Fui la mejor de mi generación"_ Si tan solo eso sirviera de algo ahora mismo, esa frase se escucha con mayor valor desde fuera a ya estando dentro del departamento de policía, las menciones honoríficas se las llevaba el viento más aún cuando se trataba un conejo, siendo siempre catalogados como seres de ternura que es imposible que hagan cosas que solo los grandes y poderosos mamíferos eran capaces de hacer. Estar en esta ciudad era más difícil de lo que pensaba...

Me rodé, dirigiendo mi mirada hacía el escritorio que se encontraba pegado a la pared del otro extremo, sobre él había una pequeña lámpara encendida y varios marcos de foto, pero entre todos los retratos mi vista se centró en una sola, era yo el día de mi graduación de la ZPD, en esa foto mi mirada estaba llena de orgullo y satisfacción, incluso después de haber atrapado a Bellwether ese brilló seguía perdurando. Me levante de la cama y con pasos arrastrados me dirigí al baño, encendí la luz y observe mi reflejo en el espejo, tenía unas cuantas ojeras en mi rostro a causa de los varios días en los que no había logrado dormir y las jornadas de trabajo tan largas que tomaba sin un día de descanso. Lave mi rostro y di pequeñas palmadas en mis mejillas en un intento por animarme, volví a ver mi reflejo esta vez intentando fingir una mirada determinada, un pesado suspiro salió de mi boca, estaba exhausta de forma física y mental, mi espíritu estaba roto y lo único que me mantenía de pie en mis peores momentos no era nada más ni nada menos que un simple accesorio que cierto zorro me había dado —O más bien que yo tome— antes de marcharse, ¿Era estúpido? Si, si lo era pero no estaba tan loca como para destruir mi único impulsó, salí del baño y me desplacé directo a donde había dejado mi celular, lo tome mientras dirigía vista en aquel adorno.

— Nick... —susurre de forma melancólica, había pasado un mes desde que él se había marchado a la escuela de policía, en ese tiempo solo me había contactado por medio de mensajería y nunca hablaba con él más de tres mensajes, desbloquee el aparato entre mis patas y sin darme cuenta me dirigí al contacto del zorro. El timbre sonó una vez, dos veces, tres... Contesto.

— ¿Hola? —se escuchó una voz ronca y adormilada a través de la bocina, mi cuerpo se tensó, reaccionando a lo que había hecho. Era la una de la mañana.

— ¡L-lo siento Nick! —susurre angustiada para después dirigir mi dedo a donde estaba el botón para colgar, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero su voz me detuvo.

— ¿Zanahorias? ¡¿Paso algo?! —aun medio dormido su voz fue capaz de demostrarme que se había preocupado.

— No, no, no ha pasado nada —mi voz era débil casi inaudible, no intentaba disimular mi estado de ánimo, como él se encontraba medio dormido imaginaba que no se daría cuenta del tono de voz.

— Espera —susurro antes de que empezará a escuchar diversa cantidad de sonidos hasta que el ultimo que se alcanzó a oír fue una puerta cerrándose— Ahora si Zanahorias.

— Decía que no había pasado nada

— Mentirosa, suenas tan mal como si te hubiera arrollado un autobús —en efecto, había dado en el blanco, justo de esa forma me sentía desde hace unos días, esas eran las palabras perfectas para expresar mi sentir. Maldije en silencio la astucia del zorro para darse cuenta tan fácil de mi estado de ánimo— ¿O me equivoco? —suspiré. Lo mejor era contarle todo.

— No, no te equívocas —baje más aun mi tono de voz, intentando que no escuchara lo que recién había dicho. Camine hasta la cama para después sentarme y dejarme caer hacía atrás.

— ¿De nuevo te estas exigiendo mucho con el trabajo?

— No... —reproché esquivando la mirada hacía un lado

— ¿Segura? Porque es la una de la mañana Pelusa y aun andas despierta ¿Acabas de llegar a tú departamento, verdad? —sonaba molestó y lo entendía Nick era el primero que siempre que podía me recordaba que no trabajara demás. Aunque eso me lo decía a su manera, intentando que no me diera cuenta de que le molestaba como me sobrecargaba y descuidaba mi vida. Exhaló con violencia— Dime la verdad —maldije como esas tres palabras eran capaces de hacerme decirle todo y aunque en parte quería hacerlo, no quería que supiera los estúpidos pensamientos que tenía en mi mente.

— Si... acabo de llegar hace un rato a casa —cedi sin siquiera dar lucha, tan bajo estaba mi ánimo que no tenía ganas de hacerme la fuerte, en otras ocasiones habría discutido con el zorro hasta que logrará ganarle. Se escuchó un suspiró a través de la bocina.

— Estoy a nada de regañarte pero me lo guardare para más al rato —me quede en silencio mientras me acurrucaba más en la cama, con solo eso me dio a entender su enojo pero no solo eso, sino que también lo mucho que le importaba— Zanahorias, tú eres algo parecida a mí, siempre intentas guardar todo lo que sientes... —su voz sonaba más tranquila y sin poder evitarlo me sorprendí con lo que había dicho— Cuéntame lo que pasa, tan solo saca todo lo que tienes adentro, no diré nada hasta que termines —en cierta forma era reconfortante, aun no estaba segura si decirle todo, pero la forma en que me había dicho aquello logro que una pequeña calidez llenara mi corazón. Tome una gran bocanada de aire. Tan sólo se lo diré y me dejaré de rodeos

— Desde que volví a entrar a la ZPD solo me han estado dando trabajos de oficina y reparte cosas, muchos hasta me han llamado chica del café... Y ahora tengo tres meses metida en el archivo, donde solo hago corajes porque no importa cuánto avance sigue faltando demasiado para terminar, supuse que cuando entrará de nuevo a la ZPD tendría mejores trabajos y seria tomada como lo que soy, una policía de verdad, pero solo paso todo lo contrario, al inicio pensé que él jefe lo hacía cobrando todo lo que había hecho por mí para que volviera a la misma comisaría pero... —me detuve un momento en un intento de calmar mis emociones— al parecer simplemente no sirvo para nada más que acomodar archivos. Estoy cansada... de ser policía, estoy cansada de esta ciudad llena de discriminación donde según tu especie es como te tratan, tenías razón cuando nos conocimos... En Zootopia no puedes ser más de lo que eres, yo solo soy una inútil coneja que no importa cuánto luche seguiré siendo solo eso, nadie me ve como la oficial Judy Hopps, sino como la coneja hija de dos granjeros en Bunny Burrows, para todos solo soy una planta zanahorias... —cerré mis ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que había comenzado a formarse en mis ojos— no sé cómo has sobrevivido aquí tanto tiempo, yo con el tiempo de llevo quiero huir de éste lugar; Esta ciudad no es linda ni mucho menos el mejor lugar para vivir a nadie le interesan los demás aquí solo es sobrevive tú solo como puedas. No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en renunciar a mi sueño y regresar a vender y plantar aburridas Zanahorias, al menos allá serviría de algo mejor que solo acomodar papeles, pero a la vez no puedo... Llegar a donde estoy me costó golpes, moretones, caídas, derrotas, humillaciones, no me mate en la escuela solo para venir a rendirme ahora, pero estoy tan cansada que no se si pueda mantener ese mismo pensamiento durante más tiempo... Perdón por decir esto justo cuando tú entraste a la academia por mi... —deje de hablar y sin poder detenerlo comencé a llorar en silencio donde cada lágrima que caía se iba acumulando en mi sabana. No sabía qué me iba a responder Nick pero se había quedado en completo silencio mientras yo hablaba y aun cuando se había detenido mi llanto su voz no hacía acto de presencia. ¿Se quedó dormido? No hable para llamarlo solo me quede concentrada en el silencio del otro lado de la línea. Alguien suspiro pero esta vez no fui yo.

— Olvida todo lo que te dije cuando recién nos conocíamos, estaba reflejando mis fracasos e inseguridades sobre ti, tú sobre tantos perjuicios fuiste capaz de demostrarle a todos que eres más fuerte de lo que piensan, incluso me atrevo a decir que tienes un don contra el que no puede competir nadie y lo digo incluyéndome, serás tan solo una coneja entre los miles que hay pero, nadie me puede cuestionar que eres única, digo, a que conejo en su sano juicio se le ocurriría volverse policía, hay que ser muy valiente o muy tonto para tomar esa dedición y aguantar la enorme cantidad de frases que te dirán haciéndote menos de lo que eres. No permitas que quienes no tienen idea de lo mucho que luchaste para llegar hasta donde estás sean los responsables de que tu abandones ese sueño por el cual has estado peleando tanto, el destino de tu vida solo depende de ti y tú decides si ser fuerte y luchar o simplemente tomar el camino fácil y huir —intente buscar algún indicio que me dijera que lo que estaba diciendo era alguna especie de mentira o forma de hacerme sentir mejor, pero no, cada palabra que había llegado hasta mis oídos era real y honesta— Tú eres más apta para ser policía que muchos otro anímales, eres valiente, nunca te rindes y no importa que tan arriesgado sea todo tú estás tranquila, porque confías en tu compañero y en ti... Eso fue lo que vi cuando nos conocimos, pero, también tienes otra cosa muy importante, fuiste capaz de darte cuenta que el mundo no es hermoso como todos lo pintan, que en Zootopia hay mucha discriminación; discriminación que muchos intentan ignorar en vez de hacer algo para detenerla... lo que quiero decir es que viste más allá de los perjuicios de tú especie —Los cumplidos no eran normales en Nick, pero por eso es que habían tenido más efecto en mí, sonreí con sutilidad entre lágrimas.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunte, no sabiendo que responder a todo lo que había dicho de mí, estaba confundida. Él por su parte solo respondió un _"¿Por qué?" —_ No es muy Nick Wilde dar cumplidos, ¿Estás seguro que no estas medio dormido o algo así? —una falsa risa se escuchó de la bocina.

— Es la última vez que me preocupo por ti coneja —reí.

— Gracias Nick... —susurre con dulzura después de que había parado mi risa, por alguna razón todo lo que me había dicho había calmado todos aquellos malos pensamientos a los que me había estado sucumbiendo.

— No agradezcas, son 100 billetes —me quejé— Acabo de darte mi servicios como psicólogo así que será mejor que me pagues.

— Como si fuera a hacerlo —bufe girando en la cama con un gesto de diversión. Con Nick hasta la conversación más aburrida o triste se podía tornar divertida en un instante, aunque claro, no aplicaba para todas las ocasiones, pero esta vez yo había cambiado el curso de toda la llamada, tal vez por miedo a no saber que responderle o porque dentro de mi aún seguía luchando contra el duelo de haber perdido la buena opinión que tenía sobre Zootopia.

— Vamos Zanahorias, por tu culpa deje mis excelentes ingresos en la ciudad, estoy corto de dinero y necesito comprar el acordeón del examen de leyes —con fuerza y casi desgarrando mi garganta pegue un grito en el cielo, donde pronunciaba él nombre del zorro— Menos mal que aleje el celular de mi oreja, sino me hubieras dejado sordo —me di cuenta de ese tono astuto y divertido que hacía cuando mentía para hacerme enojar.

— ¡Más te vale no estar haciendo eso Nicholas Wilde! —lo regañe, aun si fuera una simple broma me parecía incorrecto pensar en ese tipo de tretas.

— ¿Qué me harás si lo hago señorita justicia absoluta? —si algo que Nick no había aprendido desde que nos conocimos era que jamás, jamás debía de desafiarme, fruncí el ceño astuta formulando una buena respuesta en mi cabeza.

— Vemos... ¿Te parece bien una buena demostración de cateo en la academia? Sería muy, muy desafortunado que por pura casualidad te sorprendan con las respuestas al examen y te den un bonito castigo, hum... ¿Estarán bien 200 lagartijas? —respondí encarando un tono de superioridad, inocencia e imitando la misma astucia de mi amigo. Sonreí triunfante al finalizar mis palabras. Recordé cuando obligue a Nick a acompañarme en mi investigación.

— Eres una coneja muy astuta ¿No es así?

— Me alaga señor maestro de la astucia —aunque sabía que él no me veía no pude evitar giñar un ojo y sonreír de forma picara al decirle aquello. Me sentí orgullosa de haber podido quitarle las palabras de la boca por segunda vez al zorro— No sabe de lo que soy capaz joven Wilde.

— ¿De qué? ¿Comerte una zanahoria? —el nivel de sus burlas subió alrededor del 60% en un instante— ¡Estoy que tiemblo de miedo!

Rodé los ojos, era experto en hacerme ese tipo de comentarios "ofensivos" y lo digo entre comillas porque viniendo de Nick lo menos que podían resultar era eso, al zorro le gustaba hacerme enojar, yo creo que ha tenido suerte de que no le haya quebrado algo a causa de los golpes que le daba. Sería un idiota, pero era un idiota muy resistente.

— Solo te recuerdo quien te salvo el trasero más de una vez señor Wilde —levante mi orgullo por los aires mientras inflaba mi pecho. Al momento Nick se carcajeó.

— ¿Tú? El peluche secretaria de la ZPD —se frenó de golpe su burla— Lo siento Zanahorias —se disculpó apenado y con cierto grado de preocupación, ese zorro era en algunas raras ocasiones muy considerado. Sonreí y cubrí mis ojos con mi pata delantera libre.

— Tonto —susurré entre pequeñas risas retenidas— Como si fuera tan fácil que tú puedas hacerme sentir mal —estaba siendo honesta, no ocultaba malos sentimientos y pesares, al contrario, pareciera que decir tonterías con él era sanador y reconfortante.

—Supongo que tendré que esforzarme más —reí en silencio al darme cuenta la forma tan tranquila en que me decía eso cuando hace unos segundos se estaba disculpando— Sabes Zanahorias, sonara raro, pero aunque tengas días muy pesados y difíciles, es bueno escuchar la voz de alguien conocido —me sorprendí, cuando Nick se marchó preferí no hablarle tanto porque él tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en la academia, cosas difíciles y cansadas en las que perder el tiempo conmigo me sonaba de alguna manera tonto, pero entendía a lo que se refería, estar solo por tú cuenta sin poder compartir las cosas graciosas, emocionantes o tristes con quien más confianza sientes es algo duro.

La plática se alargó más y más, hablando de todo tipo de cosas y peleando por otras cosas más pero al final todo lo que nos decíamos era broma. Dieron las tres de la mañana, con suerte yo me levantaría a las 5 de la mañana para ir al trabajo, mientras que Nick tendría más tiempo para dormir, el primer mes siendo todo teórico las clases iniciaban a las 9.

— Suerte con aprenderte todo el reglamento policial y las leyes, aunque seguro es pan comido para tú enorme astucia —un pequeña risita se escapó de mis labios.

— Y tú tomate un descanso pelusa, no todo en la vida es trabajar como loca —me regaño, aunque más que sonar como una reprimenda parecía un consejo.

— Me lo pensaré... —susurre dudosa, tomarme días libres no era muy común en mi hasta podría decir que las veces que los tuve terminaba involucrándome en algo donde tuviera que trabajar, incluso la vez que Nick me había sacado de la estación y se fue acabe ayudando a una vieja cabra a llegar a casa de su nieta, cosa que duro más de lo esperado porque no tenía la dirección e intentaba acordarse de la anterior vez que había ido. Lo mío no era quedarme quieta sin hacer nada.  
— Ajá.… —el zorro capto con mucha perfección a donde querían llegar mis palabras— Descansa bien pelusa, no quiero tener una compañera que luego ande enfermándose a cada rato porque no se cuida. Nos vemos bola de pelo —se despidió hastiado de no lograr convencerme, repetí la acción pero al contrario de él, yo me reí al notar mi triunfo. Colgué y dejé el celular a un lado mío, para después irme a dormir, caí rendida. Había sido la primera noche desde hace tiempo donde dormir no me había costado absolutamente nada, simplemente estaba tranquila, feliz y entusiasmada por que pasara el tiempo y Nick se graduara para que fuéramos un equipo oficial. Aguantaría lo que fuera necesario para poder llegar a ese momento.

El sol llego a mis ojos despertándome con mucha pesadez mientras que en un intento por seguir durmiendo cubría mi rostro con mi sabana, no quería levantarme, tardo más de unos minutos darme cuenta de que el sol ya había salido, lo que significaba una sola cosa… **¡Era tarde!** Brinque de la cama y dirigí la vista a el reloj que tenía en mi escritorio… _9 de la mañana_ , iba dos horas tarde al trabajo, tome mi celular y marque a la comisaria, Garraza me respondió.

— Comisaria de Zootopia ¿En qué puedo ayudar…

— ¡Garraza, soy yo, Hopps! ¿El jefe se enojó? —interrumpí alarmada y suplicando que no fueran a matarme

— ¿Oficial Hopps? Pues… —se quedó pensando algo serio— Solo me dijo que a la próxima le avisaras con anticipación —me confundí.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿No se enojó porque voy a llegar tarde?

— ¿Tarde? Pero tu amigo… ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¡Ya, Nick Wilde! Llamo hace rato para avisar que te habías tomado el día libre —mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado, no sabía si aún estaba dormida y estaba soñando, pellizque mi mejilla, no era un sueño, era real. Me despedí del chita y aun sorprendida me deje caer a la cama, no intente llamar al zorro para preguntarle lo que había hecho, ni para regañarlo, solo me quede en la cama maldiciendo en silencio su astucia.

 _"Zorro astuto, te voy a dar un buen golpe cuando te vea"_

Un capitulo bastante corto pero me parecía innecesario alargarlo más ya que se trataba de una llamada telefónica, aparte de que aquellos dos saben apoyarse a base de bromas, discuciones y pleitos, en fin, espero que les guste el punto que intente plasmar, ya que como ven Judy no tuvo la vida fácil cuando volvió a la ZPD, pero Nick siempre está allí para ella. Por el momento los capítulos son tranquilitos, pero no se confíen xD

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 _GV Mapache_ me alegra que te haya gustado la parte del regalo, cuando se me ocurrió fue imposible descartarla, muchas gracias por el apoyo y que bueno que te guste el cómo narro, que aunque sé que no es la gran cosa me esfuerzo mucho y siempre busco plasmar mucho las sentimientos del personaje, soy algo sentimental como podrás ver xD  
 _Jencel_ les pasaran muchas cosas interesantes mientras estén separados, pero cuando estén juntos también tendrán todo tipo de situaciones y no te preocupes, le tome mucho cariño al fanfic y también a ustedes, los lectores, sin decir mucho la historia por lo pronto tiene varios capítulos ya pensados. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te gustara este capítulo :3

 _SpyTaku299_ Primero aclarare tu duda, desde que encerraron a Bellwether paso medio mes :3 Ahora sí muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, antes de hacer el fanfic me puse a investigar mucho acerca del tiempo que paso entre cada cosa aunque el regreso de Judy a la policía fue más sacado al azar y algo que pensé en la película es que a pesar de haber resuelto un caso difícil la sociedad sigue siendo la misma y tardaría más de una película en cambiar sus perjuicios, por lo mismo los trabajos tan poco emocionantes de Judy. Por cierto a mí también me encanta la narración en primera persona, siento que de esa forma puedo plasmar mejor los sentimientos del personaje, imagino que como era la primera vez que hacia narración a una personalidad como la de Nick me resulto complicado, pero que bueno que allá acertado. Pronto verán como sufrirá Nick en la academia juajuajua!

 _Alo Hidalgo G_ Eso sería muy malvado por parte de Nick, si de por sí, Judy anda con un bajo emocional tremendo, ahora dejándola con el pensamiento de que Nick la abandono la pobre sufriría mucho xD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y claro que nos seguimos leyendo por la página :3

 _The Chronicler Fox_ Muchas, muchas gracias! Es lo que me gusta de narrar en primera persona que todo se siente más personal, aunque siempre esta ese miedo de ¿Lograre captar al personaje? Pero me pone muy feliz que me digan que si logre retratarlos, he de decir que tuve que verme la película o escenas de la misma para lograr eso, además de parecer loca en mi habitación leyendo en voz alta todo el capítulo e intentando actuar la escena xD (PD: te debo responderte el PM, mañana sin falta lo haré, solo debo decirte que me puso feliz leerlo)

Gracias a todos, de verdad, yo seguiría aquí mil años respondiendo pero son las 4 de la mañana y a las 7 tengo que levantarme (ojala no me ocurra lo mismo que Judy xD)  
Por cierto, si gustan (que no es obligatorio, porque con tenerlos aqui leyendo mi fanfic es maravilloso) en facebook tengo una página llamada Love Zootopia, allí me pueden encontrar y amenazar si tardo en actualizar. Muchas gracias de nuevo :')


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Qué aprendi?

Bostecé, pero no de ese tipo de bostezo que hace uno cuando está cansado o tiene sueño, no, sino de esos cuando mueres de aburrimiento, estas hastiado y te gustaría suicidarte o salir corriendo, dirigí la mirada hacia el frente enfocando a un hipopótamo regordete, como cualquier otro, explicando los derechos de los ciudadanos con el tono de voz más estresante del mundo, en si el tema no era malo, resultaba interesante cuando comparabas lo que se suponía que deberían ser los derechos de un ciudadano de Zootopia y como era en realidad todo, la balanza de los correcto e incorrecto se encontraba más ladeada hacía lo erróneo.

"ARTICULO 23. Todo mamífero tiene derecho al trabajo, a la libre elección de su trabajo, a condiciones equitativas y satisfactorias de trabajo" Reí por dentro al pensar lo incrédulos que eran algunos por creer que ese tipo de cosas se respetaban; un recuerdo muy antiguo paso como relámpago por mi mente, era un pequeño de 11 años, con ese gusto común de tener dinero propio y gastarlo en gran variedad de basura inútil pero genial, mi plan era conseguir un trabajo decente para ejercer, así que comencé buscando en todos los medios existentes durante muchos días, repartidor, vendedor, cajero, obrero, de todo, pero... en cada una de las entrevistas de trabajo a las que me presentaba mi petición era negada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me rendí y no fue hasta que un día cansado de no lograr lo que quería; comprendí aún mejor lo podrido que estaba el mundo, mi desempleo no fue la razón, era un niño después de todo, sino, el suceso que tendría lugar segundos más adelante. Un zorrillo con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y otra en su ojo derecho se acercó a mí, me dijo la típica amenaza de "No te muevas" con una pequeña navaja apuntándome, me asusto, no tenía dinero que darle ni siquiera algo de valor me acompañaba... Me hizo a cambio una propuesta, pero yo no era tonto, mucho menos iluso y aunque vender drogas me traería un enorme benefició para el bolsillo, las cosas ilegales no iban conmigo, como insisto, no era estúpido y si iba a cometer alguna estafa sabia como jugar las cartas a mi favor y no hacer nada que fuera contra la ley. Me negué, pero aún seguía siendo amenazado, a mi mala suerte mis reflejos hicieron que tuviera una mala pasada, exacto, aquel animal había logrado lastimarme del costado derecho, me retorcí del dolor, hasta allí duro mi recuerdo de ese instante, al parecer me había desmayado a causa del daño recibido. No desperté precisamente en un hospital, siendo bien atendido, ese tipo de cosas no concordaban con mi especie, más aun cuando se trataba de un macho, por aquel entonces la mala fama de los zorros era aún peor que ahora.

— ¡Wilde! —escuche gritar con enojo, provocando que saliera de mis recuerdos— Ya que me está poniendo tanta atención, me puede comentar que opina acerca de estos artículos y en que ayudan a los ciudadanos —bufé, sin importar que lo demás me escucharan, me cruce de brazos e inhale preparándome para responder.

— Honestamente... —unas pequeñas risas y susurros interrumpieron, de seguro no eran necesarias de explicar, pero todo era culpa de mi primera palabra— los artículos de los derechos de los mamíferos están bien, incluso diría que son acertados para mejorar la vida —me detuve un segundo para meditar lo que diría— pero, si todos nos ponemos a pensar bien y a dejar de cegarnos con mentiras es fácil darse cuenta de que muchas de esas cosas no se cumplen, los animales discriminan, rechazan, mienten, extorsionan, aíslan y muchas cosas más que se supone que están "prohibidas" —recalque con comillas en el aire antes de detener mi habla, nadie parecía decir algo, incluso el profesor se había quedado sorprendido y como no, si acababa de romperles la banda de los ojos que impedía que se dieran cuenta de lo engañados que vivían. El silencio no duro demasiado, pero no porque alguien haya opinado algo de lo que había dicho, sino por el hecho de que sonaba el timbre, por alguna razón me sentía como si hubiera vuelto a la secundaria, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y erizo mi pelaje, simplemente no tenía buenos recuerdos de aquella época y prefería intentar no recordarlos, sacudí mi cabeza a la vez que pasaba las patas delanteras por mis mejillas en un intento de calmar las malas sensaciones que había experimentado, suspire en voz baja ya más calmado y sin esperar a que nos dieran salida del aula me retire ocasionando que la mirada de todos se posara sobre mí, nada fuera de lo normal, así había sido todo desde que había llegado a la academia.

— Sigue la clase de tiro... —susurre sumido en mis pensamientos, sería la primera vez que tendría una pistola entre mis patas, lo cual no me intimidaba sino que al contrario me parecía divertido y hasta podría decir que interesante. Me quede apoyado sobre un rincón del área esperando a que todos llegarán.

— Sigo sin saber cómo rayos aceptaron a un asqueroso zorro en la academia —escuché decir a lo lejos y con una voz llena de despreció, no era necesario voltear para saber que se trataba de Charlie Parker un león con un sentido de la justicia un tanto... retorcido y obsesivo diría yo, no sería la primera vez que expresaba ese tipo de comentarios hacia mi especie— Deberían de extinguirse...

Rodé los ojos y me quede cruzado de patas mientras seguía escuchando la sarta de tonterías. Poco antes de que me diera cuenta la clase ya había empezado, esta vez quien daba las indicaciones era una tigresa.

"Durante los próximos tres meses pondrán en práctica lo aprendido en su curso _manejo de armas_ y lo primero que tienen que recordar por el resto de sus vidas es… ¡Las armas no son un juguete! —alzo la voz mientras sobresaltaba a todos al pegar con una pesada carpeta una mesa de metal que había a su lado, sin duda alguna no se veía una persona simpática, bueno en este lugar nadie se veía amigable— Como portadores de un arma de fuego y sobre todo oficiales de policía, tienen la responsabilidad legal y moral de usarla solamente bajo las condiciones que establecen las leyes ¡Y si veo que alguno de ustedes no se sabe a la perfección esas leyes tengo permiso de privarles el acceso! —amenazo con el ceño fruncido y apuntándonos a todos con una garra— Ahora bien, préstenme mucha atención, si entraron a la ZPD porque querían perseguir criminales y entrar en un 'divertido' juego de tiro al blanco dejen que les informe que a menos que la misión trate de vida o muerte ustedes solamente utilizaran esto… —una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, eso fue lo que tomo. Mire inconsciente hacia mis lados y pude notar cierto gesto de decepción en la cara de mis compañeros, ese tipo de armas eran algo… ¿Aburridas?— ¡Quiten esa cara de nenitas!"

Después de casi media hora escuchando sermones de los riesgos que sobre llevaba el uso de un arma y variedad alguna al fin dio comienzo lo importante, practicar con el arma y aunque por lo que note no se trataría de una pistola real tenía el mismo funcionamiento y era una réplica exacta de una SIG P228, modelo que se utilizaba con más frecuencia. Cada uno tomo una, así como un papel doblado en cuatro partes, el cual teníamos órdenes estrictas de no abrir hasta que se nos indicara, aunque tenía una idea de lo que sería.

— Esta será su primera prueba para saber si están preparados en los aspectos físicos, psicológicos y grupales, se formaran dos equipos, los cuales ya han sido elegidos por medio del papel que tomaron, dentro de cada equipo habrá un líder, él será responsable de guiar a cada uno de los integrantes, el objetivo principal será reunir cinco artefactos que estarán escondidos por todo el campo de batalla, en caso de que alguno reciba un tiro en zonas mortales quedara eliminado y saldrá del campo, si se trata del líder el equipo actuara bajo sus propias decisiones. Muy bien, ahora que todo está entendido, abran el papel que eligieron.— sin excepciones todos seguimos la indicación, el escudo de la ZPD en color azul salió en mi pedazo de hoja— Quienes tienen el escudo de la comisaria vengan aquí enfrente, color rojo a la derecha y azul a la izquierda —todos no dividimos, yo me dirigí al frente al igual que un caribú, si, al parecer yo sería el líder del equipo azul, éramos diez personas en el grupo, así que todo se dividía en cinco contra cinco, ambas partes tenían un buen equipo, pero a infortunio de ellos, yo era un zorro y nada se me escapaba de las manos. Posee la mirada sobre mis compañeros y logre percatarme de algo que no había visto la primera vez, aquel león que hace rato insultaba a los zorros estaba bajo mis órdenes, creo que después de todo el karma si existe, intente no reírme y poner atención.

Después de algunas especificaciones fuimos a los vestidores para colocarnos el uniforme que se usaba en el departamento para operaciones especiales, aunque de especial no le veía nada, era igual al que cierta coneja utilizaba siempre pero con la diferencia de que usábamos un casco y para finalizar, una venda especial coronaba nuestro brazo con el color del equipo. Sin importar que estaba dispuesto a ganar este primer encuentro y demostrarle a más de uno que la razón por la que estaba aquí no era por simple diversión.

El lugar donde se disputara todo se encontraba en las zonas aledañas a los dormitorios, se trataba de un muy buen campo de batalla camuflado a la perfección entre toda la vegetación, de un lado estaríamos nosotros, equipo azul y hasta el otro extremo nuestros rivales, equipo rojo.

— ¿No se puede cambiar de equipo? —escuche quejarse detrás de mío. En estos momento yo era quien daba las órdenes y antes de empezar la misión tenía que darme a respetar, me gire con el arma entre mis patas.

— ¡Escuchen! Esto no es un parque de juego, si se van a tomar la prueba como tal es mejor que se larguen, pero sepan que una vez que sean oficiales de policía en muchas ocasiones tendrán que hacer equipo con quien menos esperan y no porque ese animal les caiga mal los van a cambiar de compañero, se supone que para eso es la misión, para probar que tan capaces somos de compenetrarnos aunque nos llevemos fatal y, aunque no lo crean muchas veces de lo que pareciera ser un mal equipo resulta ser mejor que todos los demás. Así que si quieren perder, vaya y peguen tiros a lo tonto, pero si quieren conseguir la victoria y demostrar que en el futuro serán buenos oficiales es mejor que dejen de quejarse y comiencen a entender que van a seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra porque soy él líder, así que véanlo como una situación real donde la vida de sus compañeros y ustedes corre peligro. —no era muy yo sermonear a las personas, pero tenía que hacerlo o sino todo sería un desastre, ninguno de nosotros tenía practica con un arma y aunque esta tuviera balas de pintura, la puntería sería algo en que todos fallaríamos. Todos parecieron aceptar mis palabras, algunos de peor animo que otros pero con eso me valía— Bien… ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene buena puntería? —un lince levanto la pata un poco inseguro de lo que hacía, si mi memoria no fallaba se apellidaba Felidae— Perfecto, ahora acérquense todos… Les diré mi plan.

 _Equipo azul, equipo rojo ¿Están listos? Tendrán alrededor de 30 minutos para encontrar o robar los cinco artefactos que están distribuidos por todo el campo, una vez que haya pasado el tiempo estimado o un equipo haya sido eliminado por completo la misión terminara. Y si aún no se han percatado la ropa que traen solo cubre la zona pectoral así que cualquier impacto que reciban fuera del chaleco dolerá casi como una bala verdadera. ¡Empezamos! —_ mi equipo se quedó de piedra al escuchar la advertencia final, el plan era arriesgado, pero estaba seguro que ese tipo de cosas no nos detendrían.

— ¡El plan se mantiene, intenten cubrirse lo más que puedan y proteger a Felidae de cualquier ataque directo! —grite mientras corría hacía dentro del campo de batalla, el cual olvidaba mencionar era algo parecido a un laberinto con paredes de paja pero también uno que otro palet o bote de metal para tener cobertura. Mis compañeros no dudaron dos veces en seguirme, confiaba en ellos y esperaba que aunque fuera un poco ellos lo hicieran— ¡Barcenas, France, inicien reconocimiento de la zona, los cubriremos! —aún no había señales del enemigo, pero todos sabíamos que no había que confiarse, France el lobo y Barcenas una cierva, hacían uso de sus talentos naturales olfateando, escuchando y observando cada mínimo movimiento con ahínco así como empezaban la búsqueda de los artefactos, ellos por delante, mientras que nosotros manteníamos nuestras armas listas para atacar en cuando nos cruzáramos, no estábamos seguros de que técnica utilizarían nuestros rivales pero de lo que si estábamos era que pasara lo que pasara no dejaríamos que Felidae recibiera daño, él era nuestra arma secreta. Un ruido se escuchó detrás de nosotros, era imposible que nos hubieran pasado, este era el único camino disponible, todos giramos hasta quedar con la vista justo del lugar de donde proveníamos, nuestros sentidos se elevaron a la décima potencia, indique con simples gestos separarnos y escondernos en los alrededores, todos obedecieron de inmediato, solo yo quede a mitad del campo mirando de un lado a otro alerta, sentí alguien detrás de mí y por impulso dispare, no había nadie, estaba solo por completo, sabía que mis compañeros me observaban y si no actuaba pronto la sutil emboscada que habían planeado lograría acabar con nosotros.

 _¡Piensa, piensa!_

Recordé un viejo engaño que Finnick me había enseñado hace tiempo, le agradeci de forma mental al fennec y salí corriendo, no sin antes hacer una señal al equipo que me siguieran dentro de 10 segundos, movía mis patas lo más rápido que podía, nadie me seguía pero apostaba un riñón a que el ataque al líder del equipo azul no se haría esperar, no tenía nadie quien me apoyara y sabían que no iba a poder contra los que fueran, estaba acabado si había calculado mal los tiempos, un chita apareció al frente de mí deteniendo mi paso, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa triunfal, me puse en guardia mientras apuntaba sin titubear al enemigo. Intentaba mantener la cabeza fría y no precipitarme.

— ¿Crees que eso nos detendrá? —protesto desde mi lado izquierdo una pantera negra, si de algo tenía ventaja aquel equipo era la agilidad de sus integrantes.

— ¿Qué se siente saber que has perdido? Lo olvidaba, los zorros están destinados al fracaso, lastima, el juego te duro menos de lo que pensabas —no era un juego. En mi mente continuaba contando el tiempo que tardarían en llegar.

— Te cedo los honores —comento amistosa la pantera, era mi fin, había perdido. Un disparo se escuchó ocasionando que me encogiera de hombros, sentí un dolor más no era intenso, voltee a ver el área de impactó, me había dado en una de las patas delanteras, pero solo se había tratado de un rasguño. El chita quien antes iba a dispararme estaba desarmado, al parecer habían acertado en su mano provocando que soltara el arma. Sonreí triunfante, la pantera quien antes tenía toda la atención en mi volteaba a los alrededores justo como yo lo había hecho hace un momento, se había olvidado de lo más importante en una misión "No quitarle la vista al enemigo" Dispare, ensartando por suerte en el pecho a nivel de la 3era costilla izquierda. Uno fuera, faltan cuatro y pronto serán tres. Me acerque al chita que se encontraba concentrado en el dolor de su pata y tome su arma, el pensar que se trataba solo de un juego había sido su más grande error.

— Guárdanos un poco de diversión, Wilde —escuche detrás, la mitad de mi equipo había llegado a donde estaba, le ofrecí la oportunidad a France quien se mostraba muy entusiasmada de utilizar su arma. Disparo y dio en el pecho, el impacto tan cercano de la bala debió de haber dolido porque nuestra víctima se quejó. Quedaban cinco contra tres.

Presentía la técnica que estaban utilizando. Antes de explicar me teoría el resto del equipo había llegado, al parecer habían tomado posición desde las alturas para salvarme.

— Los más rápidos del equipo rojo nos tuvieron haciendo tiempo mientras ellos encontraban los artefactos, si nos apresuramos podremos robárselos antes de que el tiempo acabe. La táctica sigue siendo la misma, Felidae se encargara de disparar en situaciones de más exactitud y los demás nos enfocaremos en protegerlo, pero ahora también debemos ser sigilosos para sorprender al enemigo no podemos dejar que nos vean o escuchen y si llega a pasar eso, pelearemos. —susurre, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien fuera del equipo lo escuchara. Avanzamos con el mayor cuidado posible, pero esta vez íbamos separados, dos grupos de dos y yo por mi cuenta, en caso de ser descubiertos actuaría como carnada porque al ser el líder sería el primer objetivo, si me acertaba una bala y terminaba mi oportunidad, todos ya tenían bien indicado como actuarían. Conmigo o sin deberíamos tener la victoria asegurada. El camino fue largo y el hecho de no toparnos con ninguno de los miembros restantes hacía que la tensión en el ambiente aumentara, un fuerte viento soplo del este, tumbando varias de las estructuras que servían como cobertura, mis orejas se alzaron ante la sorpresa de cada uno de los impactos que iban haciendo los palet al caerse, nuestras oportunidades de cubrirnos antes un ataque se iban reduciendo con cada ventisca que se acercaba.

Escuche voces casi al lado mío, eran ellos, lo único que me separaba de ser descubierto era un muro sin salida hecho de paja, inhale en un intento que tranquilizar mi respiración que se había comenzado a agitarse momentos atrás cuando todo comenzaba a caerse, regrese con paso lento hacía la bifurcación de caminos donde nos habíamos dividido, tenía su ubicación y si mi oído no se había imaginado cosas estaban buscando un artefacto, lo que significaba que si habían obtenido algún otro lo habían dejado en su "base". Una vez lejos de ellos comencé a correr con sumo cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario, me aprovechaba de las caídas de los protectores, era una buena forma de pasar desapercibido. Cruce con Parker y France.

— Los… los encontré —me faltaba el aliento, no era el más rápido corriendo y si le agregaba las frías condiciones del clima se hacía difícil respirar. Ya estando más calmado les explique.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, los atacamos? —pregunto France. Solo negué con la cabeza, Parker me veía con mala cara pero a pesar de todo el odio que había demostrado tenerme obedecía mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

— Nos acercaremos lo más que podamos a su base, si han encontrado más artefactos podremos robárselos —ambos aceptaron mi idea sin rechistar, un disparo se escuchó, dos… tres, iban en aumento, Felidae y Barcenas se habían cruzado con ellos, maldije por dentro, si nuestra arma secreta caía no teníamos más opción que atacarlos de frente, respire hondo, confiaba en ellos.

— ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos! —grito frustrado Parker, era la primera vez que decía algo, comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se escuchaba el tiroteo, confié lo más que pude en mis patas traseras y salí disparado para detenerlo.

— ¡No, Parker, detente! —alce la voz haciéndome escuchar entre todo el ruido que había, se frenó un poco dando oportunidad para que yo lo rebasara— Tenemos que ir a la base roja, es nuestra oportunidad para tenderles una emboscada si regresan y robar los artefactos que tengan.

— ¿Estás tonto Wilde? ¡Felidae es el único de nosotros que tiene buena puntería, si lo perdemos estaremos acabados! —notaba la frustración en su voz, igual que yo él quería ganar a como diera lugar.

— Estarán bien, ahora hay algo más importante que hacer en este momento y no podemos perder tiempo, confía en tus compañeros —fruncí al ceño a la vez que fijaba la mirada en sus ojos.

— ¡Si esto sale mal te aniquilare yo mismo zorro! —agrego con desprecio, sonreí triunfante después de que se diera la vuelta para avanzar a donde estaba la base, por un momento había pensado que haría caso omiso de mis indicaciones. Seguíamos escuchando los incontables tiroteos, de momentos se detenían pero no tardaban en volver, estruendos monstruosos retumbaban en mis oídos, no tenía conocimiento de cómo estaba yendo todo, pero mientras hubieran disparos significaba que alguien de ambos equipos seguía dentro de la jugada, si la suerte nos sonreía saldríamos victoriosos. Corrimos entre los diferentes caminos buscando y buscando la forma de llegar a nuestro destino, había senderos que se cruzaban con otros, senderos sin salida y otros más que se escondían tras maderas caídas, no había tiempo de meditar si íbamos por la dirección correcta, solo seguíamos nuestro instinto y rastros de que alguien había caminado por esos lugares. Comencé a marearme por falta de oxígeno, desde afuera el campo se veía como un lugar pequeño y sencillo pero por dentro parecía un infierno infinito del que no se podía escapar, no me detuve por mi falta de condición y aunque con menor velocidad seguí dándolo todo.

Los disparos frenaron. La batalla había terminado y solo quedaba esperar que las cosas salieran a nuestro favor, seguimos nuestro rumbo.

— ¡Por acá! —grito la cierva con emoción— Encontré un rastro —la seguimos a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a el otro extremo del campo, no había nadie, así que con toda libertad comenzamos a buscar por la zona, claro que con el oído concentrado en cada mínimo ruido. Nada… no había nada.

Un segundo tiroteo se escuchó alertándonos a todos, esta vez la mejor decisión era ir al ataque. No tardamos mucho en llegar, los estruendos se hacían más potentes con cada paso que dábamos. Felidae tenía disparos en un brazo y otro más en el costado derecho, no eran mortales pero si le acertaban otro sería su fin, todos sabíamos lo principal en nuestra estrategia era él, mientras tanto Barcenas estaba igual o más herido, era mejor no dejar que el callera también. Había dos integrantes del equipo rojo, el líder y un oso fornido. Se inició el ataque, les ganábamos por número. France corrió siendo cubierta por nosotros hasta donde se encontraban los otro dos, una bala dio justo en la clavícula derecha de Parker mientras él se ponía al cubierto, yo estaba hincado usando de protección un bote de metal pero me encontraba demasiado lejos, jamás podría acertarles desde esa longitud, a paso veloz cambie de posición todo con tal ve beneficiar mi mala técnica con la pistola, en el trayecto me dieron en el brazo, la instructora no bromeaba cuando dijo que el dolor se sentiría tan real como una bala, fruncí el ceño y sin darme cuenta vocalice una maldición. Tan solo eran dos animales, pero tenían mejor puntería que nosotros. Una bala dio a Barcenas en el pecho, uno menos de nosotros.

— ¡No se muevan, pónganse bien al cubierto y disparen solo cuando vean necesario! —grite lo más fuerte que pude en un intento que todos me escucharan. No podíamos arriesgarnos, estábamos desfavorecidos en cuanto a técnica. Parker quien no se había movido desde que la bala le pego comenzó a correr hasta donde yo estaba y cubrirse con otro bote que había a un lado, le acertaron en el hombro poco antes de que se cubriera por completo, rugió de dolor, dos impactos en zonas cercanas— ¡Les dije que no se movieran!

— ¡Calla Wilde! Tengo un plan —me grito autoritario, no dije nada esperando a que me contara su idea— Dos de nosotros tienen que acercarse lo más que pueda a ellos y atacarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras ocurre esa distracción Felidae se encarga de aniquilarlos, es peligroso, pero es lo único que nos queda —lo medite por unos segundos, corríamos el riesgo que mientras peleábamos el lince nos acertara por error y no solo eso, en lo que nos acercábamos podríamos ser atacados. Suspire, no quedaba de otra.

— Esta bien, tú y yo seremos los encargados de eso ¿De acuerdo? —asentó decidido— iré a decirles nuestro plan a los demás, mientras tú vete por el otro lado unos segundos después de que yo salga, su atención se fijara en mí y podrás avanzar unos cuantos metro —dicho y hecho, corrí hasta donde se encontraban refugiados France y Felidae, no alcance a ver cuánto había recorrido Parker pero ya era ventaja que no le hubieran visto, respire tranquilo y explique el plan tal y como era, una apuesta suicida. Estaba listo para salir corriendo, solo tenía que esperar el movimiento que haría France con ayuda del lince, dispararon a un palet que se encontraba en la parte superior de una de las paredes, si el tiro era bueno el impacto ocasionaría que callera y el estruendo en el suelo alertaría a nuestro enemigos provocando que voltearan de inmediato, mientras que nosotros, el grupo de sigilo, nos acercábamos poco a poco. Todo paso según lo acordado excepto por el minúsculo detalle de que el líder rojo poco después de asustarse y voltear, abrió fuego contra mis dos compañeros al igual que el otro integrante rojo, como si fueran dirigidas muchas atravesaron la cobertura y dañaron a mi pequeña tropa, pude ver como la cierva protegió a capa y espada a Felidae, quedábamos tres contra dos.

Estaba en posición, al parecer ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nuestro plan, mire a Parker estaba en posición, al igual que yo, uno… dos…

 _¡Tiempo!_ —tanto el león como yo nos tiramos al piso sin creer que por escasos segundos pudimos haber ganado. ¡Maldita nuestra suerte!

Los últimos integrantes del equipo rojo voltearon hacía atrás cuando nos dejamos caer, el recordar sus caras de sorpresa me seguirá dando mucha risa toda la vida. Todos salimos del campo, siendo recibidos por la instructora y los demás integrantes que habían sido derrotados, fui el último en salir, me cuestionaba si mis decisiones habían sido las correctas, si esto no hubiera sido un simple prueba había perdido a dos de mis hombres y los que quedamos habríamos resultado con una buena cantidad de heridas, suspire, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Parker posiblemente me hubiera quedado pensando durante más tiempo un plan. Suspire cuando más lejos me encontraba de todos y me quite el casco cargándolo con mi pata disponible.

— Antes que nada me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué aprendieron de esto? —pregunto una vez que todos nos colocamos al frente de ella, alguien levanto una pata.

— A no quitarle la vista al enemigo —se trataba de la pantera que momentos atrás había derrotado por su descuido. Más patas se alzaron al cielo.

— A no pensar que porque tenemos acorralado a un enemigo podemos confiarnos y olvidarnos de los demás integrantes.

— No atacar al enemigo estando solo… —dijo con arrepentimiento un cerdo, hice memoria y me di cuenta que pudo haber sido quien empezó el tiroteo contra Felidae y Barcenas. Para haber sido él solo los había dejado bastante heridos, aunque imagino que en el momento en que paro el tiroteo lo habían eliminado y de rato llegaron los otros dos.

— No dudar en mis habilidades —susurro el lince algo apenado.

Más o menos todos hablaron, cada uno diciendo las cosas que habían aprendido y que estaba seguro que no repetirían nunca en sus vidas.

— ¿Wilde, Parker y ustedes no aprendieron nada? —exacto, yo no había dicho nada, pero no era porque no hubiera aprendido nada sino porque no sabía que decir, había tenido un equipo que en mi opinión fueron excepcionales, como ningún otro, donde a pesar de que no estábamos listos actuaron con valentía y demostraron que confiaban en su líder, aunque yo no fuera del agrado de ellos.

— Confiar en mi equipo… —susurro de forma veloz el león, reí a mis adentros, la razón por la que no quería decirlo era por el simple hecho de que yo había sido quien se lo había dicho. La instructora asentó con la cabeza y se dispuso a verme fijamente, a fuerza tendría que hablar.

— Bueno… —balbucee, con decir cualquier mentira me podría salvar, pero no, allí estaba de idiota matándome por decir algo real. Opte por irme hacía un aprendizaje menos interno— El puesto de líder parecía más carnada de la misión, al ser quien dirige el equipo los enemigos tienden a atacarte más porque creen que una vez que seas eliminado los demás no sabrán que hacer. Pero creo que aun sin mí el equipo podría haber salido adelante —no medite lo que decía y solo me deje llevar, incluso por miedo o lo que fuera fije la mirada al suelo. Me sentía un poco ridículo.

— Buena observación, —agrego la instructora— hoy aprendieron puntos valiosos a la hora de estar en una misión, tomaron decisiones bien pensadas y llevaron a cabo estrategias distintas, el equipo rojo opto un separarse desde el inicio y crear una oportunidad de obtener artefactos, mientras que el equipo azul se mantuvo junto hasta que no vieran necesario el separarse. Vi mucha comunicación de ambos lados, al igual que desacuerdos, pero eso es lo importante, no perder la comunicación y estar consciente de que muchas veces habrán decisiones que no les gustaran a todos. Por mi parte solo queda decirles que nadie gano o perdió hoy, pero que lo que aprendieron nadie se los va a negar nunca; la clase ha terminado, nos vemos dentro de dos días para la práctica de puntería y no olviden dejar el material donde corresponde. —poco después se marchó andando con tranquilidad mientras nosotros perdíamos toda la compostura y nos dejábamos caer en el piso, estábamos muertos, esos treinta minutos nos habían parecido miles de horas, para ser la primera clase había sido la más intensa de todas y no dudaba que las próximas serían iguales. Todos se fueron yendo poco a poco después de descansar un rato, hasta el momento en que me quede solo, ya no estaba cansado simplemente me quede observando el cielo que poco a poco se iba tornando rojizo. Me deje de ridiculeces ¿Desde cuándo meditaba tanto las cosas? Deje todo mi equipo y tome mis objetos personales del casillero donde había dejado todo, me dirigí al comedor, era hora de la cena, estaba lleno y escandaloso como siempre, la comida seguía pareciendo de origen alienígena y de sabor desagradable, pero como nunca me lo comí todo, hoy más que nunca tenía que recobrar energías.

Termine y salí del recinto, respire hondo el aire era fresco y húmedo, posiblemente llovería, comencé a trotar, había entendido que mi condición física dejaba mucho que desear, que si quería ser un oficial de policía tendría que esforzarme y luchar más, que no dejaría que mis debilidades perjudicaran a mis compañeros y mucho menos dejaría que salieran lastimados… Pero más que nada todo lo hacía pensando en aquella tonta coneja, la única que había puesto sus esperanzan en mí y quien a pesar de ser un zorro no me había cuestionado, el único animal en Zootopia que me había dado una oportunidad de salir de la oscuridad y luchar por algo. Corrí sin detenerme alrededor de una hora, me senté en una banca y aun jadeando tome mi celular, tenía intenciones de llamarla, pero no lo hice solo leí el mensaje que había dejado en mi celular hace buen rato.

 _" Hola Nick, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cansado? Seguro que no, como te dije ha de ser pan comido para ti. Yo estoy bien, aun sin terminar mi jornada pero necesitaba tomarme un descanso de tanto buscar, nos vemos y cuídate."_ Era todo lo que decía pero aun así una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, era la primera vez que zanahorias ponía las palabras jornada y descanso juntas, pero en parte me tranquilizo al menos no estaba como loca trabajando y si lo estaba pues de todos modos se había tomado unos segundos para escribirme. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando vi que había otro mensaje de un destinatario diferente, era mi madre.

 _"Espero que vengas pronto a visitarme hijo, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, seguro has de estar muy ocupado trabajando pero ojala y te tomes un tiempo para pasar a saludar, te quiero mucho pequeño Nick."_ Me sentí mal por dentro, mi madre no sabía que había entrado a la ZPD y desde que habían encontrado a los mamíferos desaparecidos que no había ido con ella a visitarla, incluso cuando Judy y yo atrapamos a Bellwether solo le conté con poco detalle todo lo que pase y había sido por teléfono, respondí su mensaje primero aun sin mencionarle mi entrada a la academia, todo sería una sorpresa para ella. La amaba más que a nadie más, me había educado ella sola y aunque sabía en los líos en los que me metía siempre que llegaba a la casa herido me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y me abrazaba, siempre supe todo el daño que le causaba por ser tan problemático, lo mucho que la preocupaba, era mi única familia y yo era también el único para ella pero aun así hacía cosas innecesariamente peligrosas y todo por dinero. Mire al cielo para después recargar mi pata sobre mis ojos, tenía muchos motivos por los cuales luchar…

* * *

Uff... no les mentire cuando les digo que estoy algo nerviosa por este capitulo, es la primera vez que narro una escena de "accion" toda mi vida me enfoque en romanticismos, pero me encanto hacerlo, aunque siempre me da la inspiracion por las noches y una vez que empece no pude parar... termine siendo regañada por mi madre por mis desvelos, pero es que ni me había dado cuenta de la hora por la emoción. En fin, en este capitulo vieron una parte nueva de Nick, digo esta bien que es un bromista y todo eso pero no significa que no tenga ese buen rasgo de lider que no es perfecto pero luchar por intentar ser mejor.

Ahora si, soy nueva en situaciones de acción y si no es mucho pedir quiero que me den una buena critica constructiva, por favor D:  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me lo lei una cuatro veces así que a mi me gusto, jajaja xD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, siempre que necesito darme un empujoncito a escribir los leo, dan muchos animos de verdad y seguire el consejo de no dormirme tan tarde, más porque mañana regreso a mi vida de estudiante... Si, es triste...

Una bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y escribiria más pero estoy muerta, consejo: no escriban durante dos dias seguidos sin parar porque durante la noche moriran y al dia siguiente se levantaran lo más tarde que puedan imaginarse...

Nos vemos pronto, estare al pendiente de sus comentarios :D


	5. Capitulo 5 Mandados

Desperté, me dolía la cabeza y un poco la espalda, no recordaba exactamente en qué momento me había quedado dormida, en un intento de recordar donde estaba recorrí mi alrededor con la mirada, talle mis ojos esperando a que mi visión se volviera más clara. Estaba sentada sobre el piso y la espalda recargada sobre la pared, sin duda la peor pose para pasar la noche, un archivo descansaba sobre mis patas traseras, genial, me había quedado dormida en el trabajo, ahora lo recordaba. En un intento por terminar más rápido había decidido pasar la noche clasificando varia papelería que se encontraba suelta y por supuesto, por lo visto no había resultado como yo hubiera querido. Me levante, tomando entre mis patas lo que tenía sobre mi regazo para después dejarlo sobre una mesa. Frote mi cara, estaba exhausta y el dolor en la cabeza no ayudaba, saque mi celular para ver la hora 7:30, tiempo de trabajar, suspire, al menos no tendría que preocuparme por checar mi hora de llegada porque ni siquiera había registrado mi hora de salida ayer, si, así de intensa era mi vida. Mire alrededor de la sala, no podría decir que mi trabajo estaba siendo una verdadera maravilla, había papeles tirados por todos lados, al igual que montañas de carpetas amontonadas, cuando terminara no dejaría que nadie volviera a desordenarlo, porque lo mataría...

El lugar me dio vueltas, al final si me estaban jugando una mala pasada mis descuidos, pero ni eso sería capaz de detenerme. Me encaminé a la salida, tenía que ver al menos otro tipo de ambiente o sino moriría.

— ¡Hopps! —escuche gritar mientras me paseaba por recepción. Si de instinto habláramos hubiera salido corriendo despavorida, pero no, en cambio me quede firme esperando. El jefe no tardo en acercarse a mí— Tengo un encargo muy importante para ti —respondió fingiendo un tono que reclamaba importancia. ¿Qué tenía cara de mandadera?

— ¿De qué se trata jefe? —cuestioné gestionando una sonrisa emocionada, debería verle el lado positivo, saldría de ese sótano espantoso. Por alguna razón miro hacia los lados buscando algo y una vez que se dio cuenta que no había nadie cerca, hablo.

— Garraza hoy cumple 6 años en la estación, —empezaba a entender para que me necesitaban— requiero que vayas a comprar éstos objetos y recojas un pastel que encargamos para él. —me entrego un sobre con una lista, la dirección de donde recogería el pastel, así como el dinero necesario para pagar todo— Aquí tienes... —extendió una llave frente a mi.

— ¿Puedo... conducir una patrulla? —fue imposible controlar mi emoción, una sonrisa se formaba de lado a lado en mi cara, seguro parecía una idiota en este momento.

— Si. Bueno, a menos que no la necesites —con lentitud fue alejando la llave.

— No, no, no, no —negué con rapidez antes de quitarle las llaves de la pata al jefe. Aclare mi voz al notar como se había quedado él— Es... Es mejor que me vaya ahora —iba a salir corriendo pero una orden me detuvo.

— No dejes que Garraza te vea cuando salgas o vuelvas, si es necesario te sales por una ventana. Y lo olvidaba, será mejor que vuelvas antes de las tres, debes acomodar todo en el comedor —aparte de policía era organizadora de fiestas.

— ¡Si jefe! —en parte estaba feliz pero en otra me cuestionaba la forma en que me verían todos. Sin más contratiempos fui a la ventana más cercana y salte hasta alcanzarla, no fue difícil aunque se sentía muy raro hacerlo, parecía un criminal "Deberían de tener más protección estas cosas" pensé al abrir con facilidad alguna el seguro, incluso a como había observado se podría hacer lo mismo desde afuera. Para ser una comisaría no tenía un buen sistema de seguridad, pero ¿Quién robaría policías?

Después de muchos saltos y deslizadas por entre tuberías, logre salir, el hecho de que el edificio fuera apto para toda clase y tamaños de mamíferos hacía las cosas más complicadas a la hora de "escapar"

— Bien... —susurre sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo delantero— Número 6 —leí en el llavero, dándome a conocer la patrulla que llevaba esa numeración. Corrí hasta el estacionamiento que estaba a pocos pasos de donde había salido, allí los autos salían y entraban, algunos volviendo de su turno nocturno y otro saliendo a hacer sus rondines matutinos, lo común en la vida de cualquier oficial (exceptuándome). La búsqueda no fue complicada, di rápido con la que hoy sería mi patrulla. Nada del otro mundo, era un auto normal de la ZPD, de un tamaño adecuado para un mamífero mediano. Entre, nada se comparaba a la sensación de conducir una patrulla, sonreí de lado a lado, acomodé el espejo retrovisor e inserte la llave, el rugido del motor me hizo darme cuenta de que no era tan solo un hermoso sueño. Al menos había salido de ese infierno de cuatro paredes.

Saque la lista del sobre y pase mis ojos por cada uno de los objetos que necesitaba comprar: manteles, platos, vasos, cubiertos, servilletas, comida... mucha comida, adornos...

— ¿Bebidas? —cuestione al ver la división que se formaba, de un lado eran bebidas normales refrescos, jugos, agua pero por el otro englobaba bebidas alcohólicas. Era sábado pero aun así muchos tenían jornada el domingo. Eleve una ceja, era raro que una comisaría de policía tuviera una fiesta y más aun con alcohol. Me encogí de hombros rápidamente optando por una actitud más despreocupada, seguro no beberían tanto.

Con ayuda de Zoogle Maps indique el lugar a donde debía dirigirme para comprar todos los objetos, era una fortuna vivir en la era tecnológica donde con solo escribir unas palabras eras capaz de comprar todo en un solo sitio. Me puse manos a la obra, el tráfico en la ciudad era algo variado y si tenía suerte no habría mucho amontonamiento. Salí del estacionamiento de la comisaría, era buena señal que en las calles aledañas a la rotonda de la sabana no hubiera congestión, tal vez porque era sábado o era muy temprano aún. Un carro se metió de repente en mi carril ocasionando que la patrulla diera un frenón.

— ¿Qué demo...? —susurre con el ceño fruncido después de haber recibido una buena sacudida y observar como aquel auto seguía su rumbo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ni porque era una patrulla había tenido la decencia de conducir bien, lo seguí, sin dar alarma con la sirena. Le daría otra oportunidad. Un semáforo rojo toco y detuve la marcha, di un vistazo a la guantera. ¡Bingo! Allí estaba la libreta de multas, todas las unidades venían con una siempre y esta no fue la excepción. La marcha continuó, y mi rumbo era fijado por un auto desconocido, esperaría a que volviera a cometer otra infracción para actuar. Su velocidad aumento, con todo el peligro del mundo se pasó un cruce en rojo, chocando a un cerdo. No se detuvo, al contrario avanzo con más velocidad. Me coloque unas gafas de sol, encendí la sirena y pise el pedal lo más fuerte que pudiera.

— ¿Así que quieres jugar? Pues vamos a jugar —susurre con astucia al ver como se metía entre calles y dejaba la gran avenida, si intentaba confundirme tendría que esforzarse más. El auto daba vueltas sin avisar una y otra vez, pero era capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Sonreí al ver que en el GPS del celular indicaba que esa calle no tenía salida. Aumente más la velocidad hasta que llegue al final de la calle, el auto estaba detenido, la suerte le había jugado una mala pasada al animal que lo conducía. Baje de la patrulla y al instante un zorro salió corriendo del asiento del conductor hacía un pequeño callejón— ¡Espera! —grite momentos antes de incorporarme a una persecución a pata. Corrí lo más rápido que podía, me sentía libre, era la primera vez desde hace meses que tenía ese cosquilleo en el estómago al estar en una situación tan interesante. El zorro se tropezó cayendo sobre varios botes de basura apilados. Aumente la velocidad para alcanzarlo antes de que se levantara, me pare frente a él cruzada de patas y con el ceño fruncido, aunque por dentro estaba explotando de felicidad y adrenalina, me sentía extasiada.

— Pu… puedo explicarlo oficial —tartamudeo aun en el piso mientras se arrastraba hacía atrás. Le lancé una mirada permitiendo que continuara— Yo… Bueno mi esposa, está muy grave en casa y necesita este medicamento de urgencia —una bolsa de platico con una cajita adentro apareció ante mi vista. Frote mi sien, intentando pensar con claridad, era un zorro y aunque sabía que no debía juzgarlos por ello seguían siendo seres muy astutos, capaces de escapar de cualquier situación a base en mentiras.

— Entonces a la próxima conduzca con cuidado y evite comenzar una persecución —comente con tono relajado y amable. El animal que tenía frente a mí se había tomado aquellas palabras como una señal de que podía retirarse— Lamentablemente usted acaba de infringir varias leyes de tránsito y he de proceder a confiscar su licencia de manejo y multarle como se debe —si bien algo que había aprendido por obra de Nick era a no dejarme engañar y parecer débil. El zorro se frenó en seco y me vio sorprendido.

— Pe… pero mi esposa.

— No se preocupe, yo personalmente me encargare de escoltarlo hasta su hogar —sonreí con astucia, mientras que él suspiraba y resignado me entregaba su licencia. La mire. Jack Hopkins, 22 años. Examine con cuidado la foto, si, si era él.

— Lamento interrumpirla pero... Tengo que llegar a casa —agito sus patas frente a mi cara para después apuntar hacía donde se encontraba la patrulla.

— Cierto —asentí con firmeza guardando la credencial en mi bolsillo. Llegamos al auto, subiéndome donde me correspondía para en acto seguido presionar un interruptor para quitarle el seguro a la otra puerta. El zorro subió— ¡Bien! ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte mirando a mi acompañante mientras daba pequeños golpes en el volante.

— Yo la guio —susurro apático mirando hacía la ventana. Comencé la marcha, siguiendo las órdenes de mi copilotó.

— Este... —hable sin quitar la vista del caminó, algo incomoda por el silencio que se formaba en los momentos en que no había indicación.

— No es necesario comenzar una plática oficial —susurro. Era de la misma especie de Nick pero había algo en él que era diferente, no era como todos pintaban a los zorros, incluso aunque supiera que no todos son iguales y que los perjuicios eran malos, era difícil dejar esa clase de pensamientos tan discriminatorios— A la izquierda.

— Debe estar muy preocupado por su esposa —mencione en voz baja.

Suspiro con pesadez— Algo así —su vista giro hacia el lado contrario a mí y apoyo su cara con una pata. Voltee a verlo en una oportunidad que me había dado un semáforo en rojo— No es mi esposa... —me sorprendí y di un pequeño salto, más no dije palabra alguna— Ella... ella ama a otro, pero ese mal nacido solo la uso, solo buscaba su cuerpo —sus colmillos se sobresalían del enojo y su cara era de temer pero, también se veía muy dolido. No sabía que decirle— Hace unos meses me dijo que estaba embarazada... Desde entonces fingimos ser pareja para que nadie la vea mal, para que no la juzguen.

— Creo que ella debe apreciar mucho eso, la forma en que la cuidas y proteges. No creo que siga cegada por ese amor falso que le dieron, porque tú le estas dando más que eso —opine con palabras que se podrían interpretar como ilusas pero que era la viva imagen de mis pensamientos. Él chico solo suspiro con una gran tristeza.

— Ojalá fuera como usted dice oficial, la conozco desde la secundaria y aun no entiendo que es lo que pasa por su cabeza, sé que me quiere, pero no sé de qué forma —se estiró y dejo caer sus patas delanteras con pesadez al asiento— A la derecha en el próximo semáforo, después de aquí es derecho hasta que se acabe la calle.

Seguí la indicación más próxima, analice un poco a mí al rededor, no tenía idea de donde me encontraba, habíamos dejado sábana central desde hace un buen rato pero no estábamos en algún otro distrito, solo nos alejábamos más y más sin llegar a ningún lado.

— Tal vez deberías preguntarle, lo que significas para ella.

— No puedo, ese tipo de preguntas siempre arruinan las relaciones y no quiero acabar con mi amistad, es más importante que cualquier otra cosa —mirando rápidamente pude ver como sacaba su celular y se quedaba mirando fijo el fondo de pantalla.

— ¿Es ella? —pregunte sonriente y sin más tardar un "si" salió de su boca— Es muy hermosa —y en efecto lo era, su pelaje era de un tono rojizo intenso, tenía una muy bonita sonrisa y su mirada demostraba ser bondadosa.

— Demasiado diría yo... —susurro distraído— Tan inalcanzable para mí.

— ¿Por qué? Si no eres feo y pareces un buen mamífero —respondí con honestidad, si bien siempre me habían dicho que tenía gustos raros para los hombres, él me parecía un buen partido para aquella chica.

— ¡Vamos oficial, tan solo míreme! —baje la velocidad del auto y lo voltee a ver ladeando la cabeza para dar a entender que no veía nada malo en él— Mi pelaje... es negro, quien querría a un zorro con un color tan aburrido.

— Creo que es especial, no hay muchos como tú así que ver un zorro negro debe ser de la buena suerte a algo así —bromee intentando aligerar el ambiente tan pesado que se había creado.

— Es como decir que las patas de conejo dan buena suerte —me miro burlón y rio. Al menos había funcionado. Paro su risa de poco a poco— Sabe, es raro que un oficial de policía se muestre tan amable con un zorro.

Reí— No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Usted no fue la que resolvió ese caso donde la vice-alcaldesa se volvió loca y ataco a los depredadores? —afirme con la cabeza orgullosa— Las primeras semanas los noticieros se volvieron locos.

— Si, fue toda una locura, aunque no tardo mucho tiempo en olvidarse —comente recordando como al ir por la calle los noticieros me atacaban hasta que poco a poco todo fue desapareciendo, quedando en el olvido, como cualquier otro caso más. Así era la vida policial en un momento podías estar en lo más alto pero al final todos terminarían olvidándote.

— Su compañero... —gire a verlo antes de que detuviera su habla, se mostró algo dudoso de continuar, pero lo hizo— Es un zorro ¿Verdad? ¿Qué fue de él? —he de suponer, por su tono de voz, que esperaba que le dijera algo como que había perdido el contacto con Nick.

— ¿Ahorita? —me quede pensando dudosa mientras fruncía los labios— Seguramente dormido y adolorido —reí suavemente

— ¿Eh?

— Oh, es que Nick está estudiando en la academia de la ZPD —una enorme felicidad recorrió mi cuerpo al decir aquello, me sentía orgullosa.

— No me esperaba eso... —susurro pasmado— Es raro que lo aceptarán, nadie acepta zorros en los trabajos, menos cuando se trata de un trabajador del gobierno ¿Usted lo ayudo?

— ¿Yo? No, no. Para decirle que no me dijo que había decidido unirse hasta que faltaban unas horas para marcharse —comente riendo un poco, recordando.

— Hum... Supongo que fue un zorro con suerte —voltee a verlo por milésima de segundo, su rostro estaba agachado— Siempre tenemos que arreglárnosla para conseguir dinero y aunque la astucia es un talento natural de nosotros, es bastante difícil. Si me dieran un dólar por cada golpe que he recibido a lo largo de mi vida solo por ser un zorro… —rio melancólico— creo que sería millonario.

Suspire, mis patas presionaron con fuerza el volante. Me quede sin que decir, solo calle, Jack no parecía estar esperando respuesta alguna. Volvimos a ese silencio incomodo, pero no me moleste en seguir la charla, tenía demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza pero no sabía formularlos en palabras.

"Llegamos" susurro él. En efecto la calle terminaba, apague el auto y saque las llaves colocándolas en uno de mis bolsillos, no tarde mucho en bajar.

— ¿Dónde es? —pregunte curiosa mirando hacia todos los lados, él negó rápidamente con la cabeza y señalo hacía al frente, justo donde comenzaba un turbio camino de tierra y piedras. Mire hacia arriba dándome cuenta que estábamos cerca de uno de los muros que dividían los ecosistemas de la ciudad. Después de un rato pude ver pequeñas y modestas casas, un camino de concreto se encontraba dando inicio a lo que parecía un pequeño barrio.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —volví a interrogar al desconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, ningún libro de la ciudad hablaba de él.

— El lugar donde vivimos algunos zorros —mientras avanzábamos observaba mi alrededor, en efecto, solo había zorros de diferentes especies pero a final de cuentas, zorros. Todos me veían molestos, incómodos y algunos otros burlones, era capaz de sentir la mala vibra que invadía este lugar, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, me sentía al asechó, poco más y temblaba, agache la cabeza y comencé a caminar más rápido. Tantos ojos sobre mí. Ya no era precisamente que le temiera a los zorros, pero el hecho de ser vista de una forma tan intimidante me recordaba cierto momento de cuando era niña. Trague saliva, sentía un nudo en la garganta como si me estuvieran ahorcando. El dolor de cabeza volvió.

— ¿Oficial? —pregunto mi acompañante volteando a verme— ¿Se encuentra bien? —no podía hablar y si lo hacía estaba segura que mi voz se rompería. Solo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. Tenía que ser fuerte.

No recuerdo precisamente cuanto fue que caminamos hasta detenernos en una pequeña casa de concretó. Jack saco unas llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la normal y aburrida puerta. Me ofreció entrar, aceptando con gusto.

— Espere aquí por favor —menciono indicándome un sofá que se encontraba pegado a la pared. La casa era pequeña y amontonada pero solo con lo esencial, ningún lujo o decoración. Hopkins se marchó entrando a una habitación.

— Que bueno que volviste... —escuche. Era una voz muy tenue y dulce, pero parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería. Decidí ignorar la conversación que se formaba del otro lado.

Saque mi celular y mire la hora "8:20", aún era temprano. Rose con mis patas el adorno que Nick me había regalado y sonreí melancólica, nunca me había imaginado la magnitud de la discriminación hacia los zorros...

— Lo siento por tardar —volví al mundo real y cambie mi gesticulación— Ruby me dijo que quería conocerte, pero apenas le di el medicamento se quedó dormida.

— Seguro estaba exhausta, otro día me pasaré a saludarla y presentarme como se debe —sonreí ansiosa porque aquello pasara.

— Cuando guste es bienvenida —sonrió, era la primera vez que pasaba aquello desde que lo había detenido, al parecer la angustia había terminado.

— Gracias, lo haré. Por cierto... —saque un credencial de mi bolsillo— por esta vez solo será una advertencia, pero si vuelves a conducir de esa forma, ten por seguro que no pasara nada bonito. —di entrega del permiso. Tome la libreta de multas y comencé a escribir. Arranque la hoja— Pero de esto no puedo librarte —ondee la infracción por el aire sonriente. Él zorro solo borro la sonrisa que se le había formado cuando entregue aquella identificación— Lo siento, así es la ley —me encogí de hombros al ver su cara. Era muy diferente ponerme en la piel de un zorro y entenderlos a hacerme de la vista gorda ante situaciones de esa magnitud, primero era mi deber de policía antes de mis sentimientos personales; además ya había ayudado demasiado regresándole la licencia. Suspiro.

— Supongo que ya es ganancia. Muchas gracias.

De nueva cuenta tuve que pasar el estrés de ser vista de tan mala manera por los residentes de aquella zona, pero a fortuna mía Jack se había ofrecido acompañarme de nuevo hasta la patrulla. Caminar por aquella calle me recordaba a los momentos de preparatoria cuando "accidentalmente" había golpeado a un compañero y el director me mandaba a llamar, todos me veían con gran variedad de caras pero igual era intimidante.

— Así nos ponemos todos cuando vemos un oficial de policía —susurro mi acompañante distrayéndome de mi incomodidad. Voltee a verlo—, todos hemos pasado por injusticias y muchos han perdido familiares por culpa de las agresiones policiales, por eso hice que dejara la patrulla en otra calle diferente, si entraba aquí con eso estoy seguro que cuando saliera de la casa el carro sería chatarra —coloco sus patas delanteras en los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiro—. No todos los zorros somos malas personas, pero a veces ser bueno resulta ser más doloroso que ser malo, te ven más frágil y creen que pueden romperte con mayor facilidad.

Me quede en silencio pensando, si yo con coneja me quejaba de la forma tan primitiva en la que es tratada mi especie. Los zorros, a quienes la mayoría de la población los ve como seres inmundos y mentirosos, que no son tomados en cuenta y tienen 0.1% de oportunidad de salir de la mala vida, no imagino todo el enojo acumulado que deben de tener...

— Creo que entiendo un poco de eso —susurre aun pensante, si de algo sabía yo era actuar más fuerte de lo que aparentas y aunque en mi caso no obtenía el mismo resultado por mi tamaño, tenía que seguir intentándolo—, tal vez la forma en que es visto un conejo a un zorro es muy diferente e incluso puede que jamás entienda por completo de qué forma se sienten, pero, al menos llego a comprender algo en vez de simplemente pasarlo por alto —vi como sonrió, tal vez solo era una sonrisa burlona por las tonterías que decía pero aun si fuera eso me sentía bien por decir las cosas como las pensaba.

— Es una coneja bastante rara —un par de risas se escaparon de su boca. Rodé los ojos y sonreí, varias veces me habían dicho esas mismas palabras. Sin haberme dado cuenta habíamos llegado a la patulla. La despedida fue rápida, incluso antes de que me diera cuenta Jack había comenzado su marcha hacía casa.

Era hora de volver a trabajar.

— ¡Avancen! —suplique por décima vez mientras golpeaba mi rostro contra el volante. No exageraba, tenía treinta minutos atorada en el tráfico y no se veía que pasara rápido. Voltee a ver mi celular— ¿¡Nueve con diez!? —grite frustrada, cerré los ojos y respire profundo para calmar mis nervios "Aún faltan seis horas para las tres, lograre llegar a tiempo, relájate..." inspire profundo de nuevo antes de volver a gritar— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! —la tranquilidad con la que intentaba llenarme era vacía, no estaba tranquila, al contrario, todo por el simple hecho de que había visto hasta donde tendría que recoger el pastel, ir hasta Bunny Burrows por un simple pastel era algo alocado. No podía depender del tren y sus horarios irregulares.

En el primer retorno que vi, cambie mi curso, no iba a perder mi tiempo atorada en el tráfico. Conduje hasta lo que eran las afueras de la ciudad y de allí aumente mi velocidad al doble, si iba despacio tardaría más. El caminó hacía mi pueblo natal era pacífico, eran raros los carros que me topaba por el camino.

Tarde 1 hora en llegar. Nuevo record. Me estacione frente a la pastelería correspondiente y antes de entrar corriendo eche un vistazo al nombre... "Pastelería de Gideon Grey"

— Supongo que me lo esperaba —reí a mis adentros. Al abrir la puerta de cristal de la pastelería una pequeña campañilla sonó, notificando mi entrada al dueño, aquel zorro que durante mi infancia había sido una pesadilla ahora se encontraba frente a mí con un delantal atendiendo a los clientes.

— ¡Buenos días! —escuche proveniente de él, más no se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba. Camine entre el colorido establecimiento, siendo rodeada por deliciosos aromas de la gran cantidad de tartas, pasteles, galletas y postres. Mi estómago rugió, recordándome que no había desayunado. Me quede a la espera frente al mostrador mientras aun Gideon servía plato tras plato— Lo siento por tardar… —se acercó sonriente— ¿Judy? ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? —tartamudeo al verme, por alguna razón mi presencia lo había ponerse de aquella manera. Sonreí con amabilidad.

— Hola Gideon —levante una pata en forma de saludo— veras, encargaron un pastel de la comisaria y me pidieron que viniera a recogerlo —conté a la vez que sacaba un papel con los detalles del pedido.

— ¡Oh! Cla-claro —tomo aquella hoja y la observo por un par de segundos— En un momento lo traigo. —No espere más de dos minutos cuando vi salir a Gideon con un enorme pastel, casi 3 veces mi tamaño que se veía delicioso. Él amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme a llevarlo hasta la patrulla e incluso al verme cara de hambre me invito a comer, pero el tiempo no iba de mi lado y detenerme a tomar alimento y bebida no era una opción. Me negué, explicando la razón por la cual no podía aceptar su invitación, pero de forma inesperada aquel zorro me había dado la solución a todos mis compromisos— Tengo distribuidores por todo Bunny Burrows, puedo pedirles que nos manden todo lo que necesites, solo tendrías que esperar un poco —dio un salto de alegría a la vez que gritaba un emotivo "¡Sí!". Tal vez momentos atrás había maldito mi suerte pero esta vez no podría haber pedido mejor fortuna. La ayuda del zorro no solo me venía como anillo al dedo sino que me daba la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para acomodar todo. Suspire aliviada.

Todo había parecido un sueño, desayune y tiempo después llego todo lo que necesitaba, les page a cada uno de los comerciante y aunque me pedían menos de lo que les estaba dando, acabe pagándoles un poco más por las molestias que había causado así como la enorme ayuda que me habían brindado. Varios de los comerciantes al ser lugareños del lugar los conocía, algunos fueron compañeros míos y otros más simplemente conocidos. Eche todo en el auto y con enorme gratitud me marche de aquel pueblo que me llenaba de recuerdos de mi vida, al final de todo no era tan malo ser de pueblo.

* * *

— Las doce —susurré una vez llegando a las concurridas calles de Zootopia. Si algo le faltaba a la ciudad eran horas de fluidez vial, sobre todo en las más concurridas avenidas. Después de un tiempo me encontraba estacionando la patrulla en el estacionamiento. Suspire están aún en el auto, lo había conseguido...

— ¡Gracias chicos! —Garraza decía con lágrimas en los ojos y comida en las patas. Imaginaba que era una forma de disculpa por parte del jefe de cuando al chita lo habían mandado a registros porque tener un depredador en la comisaría no era seguro.

— Bien hecho Hopps —agradeció el jefe con seriedad mirando como todos se la pasaban bien. Me tratara de mala forma pero al final solo era un mamífero con sentimientos como cualquier otro. Sonreí y me uní a la celebración, despejarme de vez en cuando no era nada malo.

* * *

¡Al fin! Lo siento por tardar tanto. Tuve motivos personales por los cuales escribir me era emocionalmente imposible. Pero por fortuna eso ya paso, tal vez no del todo pero algo. Espero les agrade, esta vez tome un tema que en el futuro será importante para la historia, les advierto que aún falta para que vean la trama principal pero poco a poco se ha ido desarrollando en secreto capitulo tras capitulo (jujuju :3)

Por cierto, este capítulo me salió casi de la nada, pero no quería adelantar momentos tan pronto. En el siguiente les espera una pequeña sorpresa.

Un enorme saludo a todos y gracias de nuevo por leer, nunca serán suficientes los agradecimientos hacía ustedes.

PD: Por si se desubicaron ante el tiempo que ha pasado desde que comenzó el fanfic hasta ahora. Iniciamos en Julio y ahora están en Octubre.


	6. Capitulo 6 Prueba (Parte I)

9 de la noche, mi turno había terminado, pero aún seguía en la comisaría ¿Por qué? El jefe me había llamado a su oficina para darme un aviso.

* * *

El sol molesto en mis ojos, indicando que ya había amanecido, baje con pereza de la cama, según el director de la academia hoy sería un día interesante para todos los cadetes, pero a quien quieren engañar, todos sabíamos que la palabra "interesante" no tenía un buen significado para ninguno de nosotros, por lo general después de decir aquella pequeña frase terminábamos con golpes, moretones, sucios y medio muertos, en resumen, el día resultaba una pesadilla. A mi alrededor todos se veían con los mismos gestos que yo, cansados y perezosos, muchos se colocaban el uniforme entre queriendo y no. Con las patas arrastrando por el piso, me dirigí hasta la ducha, me desvestí y tome mis cosas del casillero así como a la vez guardaba la pijama que recién acababa de quitarme. Bostecé mostrando todos los dientes, pase la pata que tenía libre por la cara y comencé a encaminarme hasta donde justo estaban las regaderas, dentro había varios compañeros más duchándose con agua helada, si, no había agua caliente desde que comenzó la temporada fría. En cuanto el agua toco mi cuerpo contraje todos mis músculos y di un pequeño salto.

— ¡Demonios! —insulte en voz baja el frío que estaba sintiendo. Moje todo mi cuerpo en ese tonto intento de eliminar todo el calor corporal y comenzar a sentir que estaba más caliente debajo de la regadera que afuera. Tarde unos minutos en adaptarme y dejar de temblar. Un poco de jabón, más agua y ya estaba listo para terminar la tortura. Apenas cerré la llave me sacudí de cola a orejas, varias gotas de agua salían volando, pero sin mojar a nadie. Tome la toalla y termine de secarme para después ponerme el uniforme de la academia.

* * *

Mire el reloj del celular 7:10. Ya se había atrasado 10 minutos, vi a mi alrededor buscando algún trabajador de la central, ¡Bingo! Una jirafa con el uniforme del lugar iba pasando, corrí llamándola para que no se marchara.

— Disculpe, ¿Sabe si se retrasara más él tren hacía Gaceta Forest? —pregunte elevando la cabeza hacia arriba. Acto seguido ella pregunto por un intercomunicador.

— Me informan que habrá en leve retraso de 30 minutos —¡Genial! Tendría que esperar aún más hasta que llegara el tren. Agradecí por la información brindada y volví al andén donde me encontraba esperando. Suspire, era la peor para esperar.

* * *

— ¡Muevan esas patas! —grito con fuerza la instructora física, una osa polar. Nos encontrábamos trotando, si, algo simple y sencillo, pero no cuando habíamos dado ya veinte vueltas a la pista, la cual he de decir no era nada pequeña, unos 200 metros le calculaba yo. Todos jadeábamos, y eso que apenas había comenzado el día y ya queríamos que terminará— ¡Parecen tortugas, más rápido a menos que quieran cincuenta vueltas más! —estaba furiosa, poco más y disparaba con un arma en nuestras patas para que corriéramos con más velocidad. Uno, dos, uno, dos; contaba en mi mente en un intento por despejarme del cansancio _"Para ser policía hace falta tener un buen físico y resistencia, de nada me sirve un policía flojo"_ recordé las palabras que nos había dicho la primera clase. Desde luego que en eso estaba en lo correcto, pero una cosa era lograr un buen físico y la otra sobresfuerzo inútil, todos pensábamos lo mismo, varias veces había escuchado a mis compañeros quejarse por eso, pero jamás se atrevería ninguno de nosotros a decírselo a la instructora.

Tosí. Me dolía el pecho, inhalar aire frío era más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba, frenaba mi trote de poco a poco siendo arrebazado por quienes iban más atrás.

— ¡Ánimo Wilde! —dijo un lobo ártico mientras golpeaba mi espalda con una pata, impulsándome un poco hacia adelante. Nunca había entablado una conversación con él, pero aquella demostración de apoyo me sorprendió, más cuando muchos aun me veían con mala cara, tal vez menos que al inicio pero aun lo hacían. Sonreí por dentro.

— Ya pueden parar —ordeno la instructora, frenándonos todos sin pensarlo dos veces. Coloque mis patas sobre mis rodillas, más que sentirme cansado me encontraba respirando con demasiada dificultad, jadeaba en un intento de obtener mayor oxígeno. Podía sentir como las vías respiratorias se me cerraban, tal vez no por completó, pero era bastante difícil una acción tan natural como inhalar y exhalar— Por hoy es suficiente, vayan a descansar.

— Eso es nuevo —escuche decir a uno mientras la instructora se marchaba. Sin lugar a dudas era extraño que nos hubiera acortado el tiempo de la clase, pero luego recordé la "sorpresa" que tendríamos, las piezas del rompecabezas se iban armando poco a poco.

* * *

Sonó mi celular, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber de quien se trataba, sería el único en llamarme a esta hora, respondí.

"Vaya, es raro que respondas en horarios de trabajo" reí por dentro, si tan solo supiera.

— Bueno, algo de tiempo libre no hará daño —dije despreocupada mientras apreciaba el paisaje a mi alrededor. La vista de la ciudad se hacía más y más pequeña.

"¿Tiempo libre... Quién eres y que hiciste con Zanahorias?"

— ¡Oh, vamos, no soy tan aburrida! —me hice notar ofendida.

"Dime eso cuando para ti descanso no signifiqué estar haciendo mil cosas a la vez"

— Lo dice el señor experto en descansar ¿Verdad?

"Por supuesto, es mi mayor habilidad, así que cuando necesites clases de vivir con menos preocupaciones, me avisas, muñeca" rodé los ojos, su forma de decir las cosas siempre me sacaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Era un idiota a su manera.

— De acuerdo te avisaré cuando lo necesite. Por cierto, cambiando de tema ¿Qué no tienes clases? —interrogué curiosa, aunque se tratase de Nick, faltar a clases y estar de vago era algo que no creía capaz de él. Mis pensamientos contradecían lo que hace un momento había dicho.

"Pues ya vez, tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando es bueno" reí con falsedad notable.

— ¿Sabes que si faltas a clases te penalizan con trabajo comunitario? —escuche a Nick ahogarse y toser del otro lado de la línea.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" grito asustado, no pude evitar reír a carcajadas. Por suerte me había ido a una zona del tren que estaba generalmente sola, porque si no cientos de miradas se hubieran posado sobre mí. "¿Estás jugando verdad?" cambio su tono a uno más serio.

— Noo, para nada —defendí mis palabras con tono sarcástico. Nick se quedó serio, tal vez pensando— En realidad a eso se le llama timar cariño —a pesar de que él no podía verme giñe un ojo y sonreí con euforia. Me gustaba usar lo que había aprendido de él para jugarle ese tipo de timos.

"¡Já! ¿A eso llamas timar?" comento de forma burlona "Tal vez deberías tomar unas buenas lecciones porque ni un idiota te creería aquello"

Reí arrogante— Mira que coincidencia, justo hace un segundo estabas asustado preguntando si se trataba de una broma.

"Soy bueno actuando Zanahorias" afirme desconfiada y apática "En fin. Mejor te dejo pelusa, debes de estar muy ocupada en tú madriguera de pápeles" rodé los ojos, solo podía seguir pensando _si tan solo supieras._ Colgó después de despedirse, por mi parte solo sonreí alejando el celular de mi oreja, poniéndolo frente a mí, en una de mis patas descansaba el adorno que le había quitado a Nick. Sentía que habían pasado años desde aquella vez.

 _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_ recordé esa proposición por un microsegundo, una parte de mí no pudo evitar reírse. Se trataba de una broma era claro, pero aun así mi imaginación se permitió divagar un poco. No sentía tal atracción sentimental por él, pero no me molestaría pasar mi vida entera al lado suyo, cada segundo que pasábamos era como una montaña rusa, lleno de subidas y bajadas pero al final siempre terminábamos justo donde empezamos. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener una amistad de este tipo y realmente estaba muy feliz por ello, tener un mejor amigo con quien hablar de cualquier cosa, sea seria o tonta. Suspire, estaba impaciente por llegar.

* * *

 **"A todos los estudiantes favor de reportarse en el gimnasio"** escuche por medio del altavoz mientras estaba recostado en el césped. Me levante con pereza y comencé mi andar hacía el lugar indicado. No tarde mucho en llegar.

Una vez que entre me dieron una lista para que firmara en la zona de mi nombre, firme y me dirigí a la formación. Poco a poco el lugar se llenó.

El chillido del micrófono nos alertó a todos, al frente sobre una tarima se encontraba una pantera un poco vieja, con un poco de canas en su pelaje oscuro. Golpeo aquel aparato de sonido tres veces con lentitud.

— Buenos días, —saludo con voz firme muy a tono con su apariencia— como todos ustedes ya sabrán, el día de hoy tenemos el placer de anunciar la maravillosa noticia de que se llevara a cabo una mega prueba para todos los estudiantes —nuestro rostros cambiaron, estábamos sorprendidos y lo que le sigue. Mi instructora de deportes se acercó a la pantera susurrándole algo— ¡Oh vaya! —susurro con el micrófono en mano— Al parecer eso era una sorpresa para todos ustedes así que... Bueno ¡Sorpresa! —levanto las patas animado. Poco después le cedió el micrófono a la osa polar.

— Bien como ya les dijo el supervisor Oswald, hoy tendremos la primera mega prueba donde demostraran a sus superiores lo mucho que han aprendido durante éste tiempo en la academia. La prueba no será fácil como ya se estarán imaginando, se conformará de 3 etapas, pero las especificaciones las sabrán una vez que comience. Nos tomamos el honor de invitar a los mejores estudiantes de generaciones pasadas que se han recibido y ahora ejercen su profesión —levante las orejas ¿Será posible? " _Fui la mejor de mi generación_ " Tal vez... Mi cola comenzó a moverse levemente de un lado a otro, seguro parecía idiota, pero esa noticia me había puesto feliz— por favor pasen. —varios animales de diferentes especies y tamaños comenzaron a pasar al frente, todos a la vez. No, no, no es, nop, tampoco, para nada; me decía en la mente mientras veía a cada uno subiendo a la tarima y formándose, y en una de esas la vi, subiendo con toda la alegría del mundo las escaleras y parándose al frente, adelante de todos por ser más pequeña que el resto, pude notar como buscaba con la mirada de un lado a otro, yo solo sonreí sin dar muchas señales de mi presencia— Uno de ellos será su compañero por el día de hoy, como verán tienen mucho talento de donde elegir y no lo digo porque hayan sido estudiantes míos, sino porque cada uno tiene habilidades inigualables, habilidades que me gustaría que ustedes aprendieran o mejoraran las que ya poseen. A continuación se les entregara una lista con la información del oficial y una vez que decidan su compañero se realizaran los equipos, pero no solo ustedes elegirán, sino que los oficiales aquí presentes ya han hecho elección de equipo, así que si algunos de sus compañeros de clase elige él mismo se revisara la elección del oficial; en caso de que ninguno de los dos sea se arreglara por medio de un _piedra, papel y tijeras,_ si, la suerte es una virtud que también se debe poseer. Así que intenten marcar varias opciones.

Mi decisión era clara, no leí ninguna de las hojas que me habían entregado exceptuando por la que decía "Judy Hopps" en resumen aquel papel media en un rango del 1 al 10 varias habilidades: velocidad, puntería, resistencia, capacidad lógica, manejo de un arma, conocimientos básicos, conducción, planificación, valores, etc. La lista seguía un poco más pero en todas aquellas cosas Zanahorias llegaba a valores altos, si acaso exceptuando un poco en manejo del arma. Reí por dentro, no siempre se es perfecto. Entregue mi solicitud más rápido que todos y solo fue cuestión de esperar.

— Muy bien, ahora que todos han entregado su solicitud daremos inició con la formación de equipos —le acercaron el montón de hojas y la elección comenzó, las habían separado por oficial así que en varias ocasiones tocaba recurrir a la decisión del oficial o la suerte. Era gracioso ver como festejaban algunos por ganar el juego y como otros bajaban la cabeza con tristeza.— Favor de pasar Nick Wilde y Alisson Jesse —pase adelante, no tenía nada que perder, sabía a quién elegiría— ustedes dos eligieron a la oficial Hopps como su opción ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —afirmamos los dos al mismo tiempo, la osa polar tomo entre sus patas la hoja de Judy y su rostro fue de sorpresa— La oficial Hopps me dejo un mensaje que dice lo siguiente "Tengo a alguien que quiero que sea mi compañero, pero sería injusto para los demás que puedan elegirme, así que se lo dejare a la suerte. ¡Suerte!" —abrí los ojos como platos y sin evitarlo me gire a verla, ella estaba como tonta sonriendo. Torpe coneja.

Mi rival era una hurón de pelaje plateado con blanco, su mirada estaba decidida, pero la mía lo estaba el triple, no me dejaría ganar por nada del mundo. Uno, dos, tres... empate, empate, empate, otro empate más.

— Vaya al parecer ninguno quiere perder —comento la instructora después de otro resultado igualitario— Una vez más, uno, dos, tres... — de un lado había papel y del otro piedra. El ganador se había decidido— ¡Al fin!

La hurón estrecho la pata conmigo antes de retirarnos del escenario. Suspire. Aquella chica era una buena contrincante.

* * *

En mi mente reía a carcajadas por todas las expresiones que Nick había hecho al momento en que estaba jugando piedra, papel y tijeras, al inicio se le notaba confiado, demasiado diría yo, pero con forme los empates se iban formando, sus gestos pasaron a ser más concentrados y nerviosos, era gracioso ver que dentro de toda suerte y astucia existía alguien que podía compararlo e incluso leerle su próximo movimiento. Pero a final de cuentas uno de los dos debía de resultar vencedor. Sonreí gustosa una vez que la disputa se dio por finalizada, si, se trataba de un juego de niños pero eso no le quitaba la intriga y emoción que sentí.

— Con eso damos finalizada la elección de compañero. Le pido a todos los oficiales que pasen a la entrada de la academia para entregarles todo lo que necesitarán.

Todos nos retiramos poco después de la petición, era extraño ser llamada oficial ante todos los estudiantes y no tener el uniforme de la ZPD, pero esas habían sido indicaciones de la academia. Por mi parte portaba un pantalón negro y una blusa sin manga celeste, yo me sentía bastante cómoda, ni siquiera el leve frío que se asomaba me molestaba.

— A continuación se les entregara una pequeña mochila con agua, botiquín y las instrucciones para la primera prueba. A los cadetes se le entregara el mismo material con la diferencia de que ustedes recibirán las instrucciones para cada una de las pruebas, esto para que el alumno aprenda a recibir y seguir ordenes de su superior, en todo momento están aptos para reprenderlos; por cierto lo olvidaba, se les dará una planilla en la que calificarán a su compañero respecto a sus actitudes, habilidades y talentos, esto no tendrá valor numérico, pero a ellos les servirá como lección y aprendizaje—observe el papel que me entregaban poco después de aquella explicación. Era similar a la que habían mostrado con nuestras habilidades.

* * *

— El primero de ustedes en llegar se salvara una semana de mi clase —todos alzamos las orejas para poder escuchar mejor, sabían cómo llamar nuestra atención— ¿Cómo eso si les gusta? —gruño con el ceño fruncido. Ella sabía la razón por la cual huíamos de su clase y aunque fuera una semana eso era como el paraíso en la tierra— Muy bien ya pueden irse, sus superiores les darán las órdenes a seguir.

Colgué la mochila en mi espalda y sin más preámbulos comencé mi andar hacía la entrada de la academia. Había demasiada gente, en total de alumnos había unos 100 divididos en grupos pequeños como el mío, así que eso, más los oficiales de policía se volvía un verdadero caos en mi opinión. Era imposible de encontrar a alguien aquí. Sentí que alguien me tomo de la pata por detrás, ocasionado que me frenara en seco y volteará.

— Creo que te encontré —proclamo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que respondí igualmente con una.

— Pensé que te habían aplastado —mi broma resulto buena a lo que ella rio a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

— Te aplastarían primero a ti que a mí, tesoro —giño un ojo bromista. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía coqueto. Estaba feliz de volver a verla y más aun de tener la bendita suerte de haber ganado en el juego, lo que me recordó...

— Por cierto, zanahorias —baje la voz a la hora de llamarla por su apodo favorito, bueno, no sé si era su favorito, pero el mío definitivamente lo era— ¿En que estabas pensando con tu mensajito en la elección? —pregunte poniendo un tono molesto

— Pues era lo justo, tú tenías todas las de ganar. Aparte ¿No es grandioso que alguien me haya elegido? —su mirada tenía un brillo único, lleno de emoción y felicidad.

— ¿Yo no te soy suficiente? —me hice mostrar ofendido, a la vez que ponía una pata sobre mi pecho.

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Estás celoso?

— Ya quisieras que me pusiera celoso por ti —sonreí coqueto— ¿Te gustaría eso? —me acerque sorpresivamente al rostro de mi compañera. Su reacción fue cuando menos interesante, comenzó a mover la nariz, su pelaje se erizo, segundos después esquivo mi mirada y volteo la cara. Por mi parte solo reí al ver como se había puesto.

— Torpe zorro —susurro.

— Ya sé que soy encantador —dije con soberbia. La coneja solo río nerviosa y me pego en el hombro. Los encuentros patéticos diciendo cosas como "te extrañe" eran innecesarios para nosotros, con solo un cruce de miradas había entendido perfectamente lo que sentía. Digamos que era algo como 6to sentido o brujería, una de dos.

— ¡Atención a todos! Se da inició a la prueba, ya pueden leer su primer objetivo —se escuchó a través de las bocinas. Un cruce de miradas cómplices se llevó acabo, Zanahorias se notaba entusiasmada y aunque al inicio yo no lo estaba, el hecho de la recompensa y trabajar a su lado me resultaba de los más emocionante.

* * *

Abrí sin cuidado el pequeño sobre que me habían entregado momentos atrás.

— ¿Listo para ganar? —pregunte antes de leer en voz alta el contenido. Nick simplemente me respondió con una sonrisa confiada, desde luego teníamos una ventaja muy grande a todos los demás. No era la primera vez que trabajábamos juntos— Tres secretos, un rompecabezas y solo 30 oportunidades hay —leí con tranquilidad, analizando cada palabra.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿No dice algo más? —pregunto el zorro cruzado de patas, su mirada se enfocó en la tarjeta que tenía sujetada— Y si... —nos miramos mutuamente, se nos había ocurrido lo mismo. Voltee la tarjeta.

— Dice, agua —había más contenido en aquellas instrucciones, pero si no éramos capaces de acertar de que se trataba no servía de nada.

— Agua... —repitió Nick pensativo— Un rio, un lago, una fuente ¿Hay algo por el estiló aquí? —recordé la cantidad de veces que después de un pesado día de prácticas iba a sentarme frente a una pequeña fuente.

— ¡Hay una fuente, vamos! —dije con emoción antes de ponerme a correr en dirección de aquel lugar. Nick me seguía el paso, me ahorre el comentario que se formulaba en mi cabeza, aquel zorro astuto había mejorado.

Nos habíamos separado de todos los demás, no sabía si porque habíamos sido muy impulsivos y sin pensarlo salimos corriendo o a todos les habían dado pistas distintas. La fuente no era especialmente conocida, estaba muy metida entre la mullida vegetación, pero aún no estaba segura si ella sería uno de los secretos que se mencionaban. Llegamos después de unos minutos.

— Nunca me hubiera imaginado que aquí había una fuente.

— No es muy conocida, aparte de que está muy bien escondida —voltee a ver a Nick, quien no apartaba la vista de aquella estructura tan simple y antigua— Yo la encontré por pura suerte, después de eso cada vez que terminaban las clases venía aquí, no se —me encogí de hombros— había algo en este lugar que me llamaba —me quede observando la fuente junto a Nick, olvidando por un momento lo que hacíamos.

— Supongo que te creó, este lugar es algo raro —susurro antes de comenzar a recorrer toda la fuente, como si estuviera buscando algo— aquí hay algo... —me acerqué a la par, se podía ver en la base de la fuente algo blanco, metido en un pequeño compartimiento. Nick lo saco y me lo entregó.

— ¿Acertamos? —pregunte antes de abrir él sobre— "La fuente data de fechas antes de que se abriera la academia, se desconoce de a quien pertenecía pero los que se han encontrado con ella dicen que algo los llamó a acercarse a esta zona. Si bien es un misterio, no lo coincidiéramos parte de la academia así que no entra dentro de la categoría" —fruncí la boca— No era aquí...

— Si pusieron ese papel ha de ser por algo, busquemos un poco más Zanahorias —sonrió despreocupado, comenzando a buscar más. Di vuelta a la tarjeta a ver si había la misma suerte, pero no, estaba en blanco— En el agua... —susurro Nick llamando mi atención— Ven pelusa —me acerque a él, veía la parte superior de la fuente, donde tenía una pequeña base. Antes de que pudiera preguntar en que pensaba Nick me alzo en brazos, asustándome un poco— Intenta llegar a la base y ver si hay algo dentro.

— S-si —titubee, no es que dudara de Nick pero en cualquier momento podría caerme y mojarme toda. Me agarre de la orilla de la base para tener mejor estabilidad, aunque eso implicara mojar mis patas. Comencé a buscar con la mirada.

— ¿Vez algo? —pregunto Nick— ¿Sabías que estas un poco pesada? Deberías comer menos zanahorias —se burló, si no dependiera de su agarre le habría tirado una patada en la cara. Estaba en mi peso correcto, que él fuera un debilucho no era mi culpa. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando visualice algo parecido a una bolsa de plástico.

— ¡Hay una bolsa! —metí la pata en el agua, estaba helada, pero se podía soportar. Mi compañero me bajo una vez que la había sacado y sin tardar comencé a abrir el paquete, en él había un escrito y un sobre que ponía la palabra "emergencia". Opté por no abrir el sobre— "Cuando era joven solía venir a este lugar todos los días, de mañana a tarde, siempre cargado por una buena cantidad de libros, solo con el propósito de topármela a ella, no hablábamos solo nos sentábamos frente a la fuente, leyendo. Me enamoré, pero jamás fui capaz de decirle. Un día ella desapareció, jamás volvió, pero yo la espere y espere" —me quede esperando a que Nick dijera algo, pero no, no lo hizo— "Se dice que la fuente es capaz de juntar a las personas que se aman"

— Que cursi... —susurro Nick, arruinando la emoción que había sentido ante tal historia de amor.

— Es que eres un amargado, debe ser hermoso venir aquí y toparte al amor de tú vida —entrelacé mis dedos y mi mente divagó.

— ¿No me acabas de decir que viniste aquí todos los días que estudiaste? Pues yo no veo que hayas encontrado el amor de tú vida —sonrió con malicia, de nuevo cambiando mi estado de humor.

— Puede ser porque no dejan entrar personas externas a la academia.

— Bien pensado coneja —agito su dedo señalándome, punto para mí— oh, ahora que lo pienso... estamos aquí los dos, eso quiere decir que soy él amor de tú vida, que afortunada eres Zanahorias —giño el ojo coqueto. Antes de que pudiera excusarme diciéndole que yo era quien lo había traído me interrumpió— Recuerda en el escrito no dice que vengan por arte de magia los dos.

— Pe-pe... ¡La competencia, hay que seguir o no llegaremos primeros! —salí corriendo, a veces las cosas que Nick decían me ponían nerviosa, más cuando se insinuaba, aunque se tratarán de bromas suyas. Me detuve después de ya no seguir escuchando sus gritos, cruce las patas y fruncí el ceño, debía de pensar todavía en que se trataba.

— ¡Buu! —grite asustada mientras sentía una respiración en mi oreja, la risa tonta de mi compañero no se hizo esperar— Yo opino que hay que ir a las regaderas, es todo un misterio porque no hay agua caliente —coloco las patas en la cintura y sonrió. Fruncí la boca extrañada.

— Pero si tienen agua caliente —me quede pensando unos segundos—...oh, cierto —mi compañero se quedó observándome intrigado, había olvidado que tenía una forma extraña de salir el agua.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno, cierta vez me reprendieron y me pusieron a lavar las regaderas, no preguntes como pero descubrí que para que salga agua caliente debes de darle una vuelta a la derecha a la llave del agua caliente y dos a las izquierda a la fría. No sé en las regaderas de los machos, pero si en la de nosotras —no sabría definir la expresión que tenía Nick, se veía alegre pero también un poco estresado. Se ahorró los comentarios y comenzamos nuestro rumbo hacía las regaderas.

* * *

Maldecía los casi 4 meses que había estado sufriendo mientras me duchaba con agua helada, si tan solo hubiera sabido antes que esas viejas y feas regaderas tenían truco, mi estancia en la academia habría sido al menos un poco más pasadera, pero no. Respire hondo y aguante mis ganas de quejarme. Al menos era bueno que Zanahorias me lo dijera antes de que se intensificara el frío.

Corrimos hasta las regaderas.

— ¿En cuál estará? —pregunte una vez que estuvimos en la entrada de aquella zona.

— Hay que dividirnos y si encuentras algo me gritas —decidió. Obedecí y fui con rumbo a las regaderas de los machos, sabía que tenía que buscar algún tipo de paquete pero primero quería ver si lo que aquella coneja había dicho funcionaba.

— Una a la derecha... y dos a la izquierda —realice las acciones correspondientes. Al inicio solo salió agua fría pero después de unos segundos apareció la tan añorada agua caliente, lloraría de felicidad pero sería muy estúpido hacerlo. Cerré la llave. Tenía que enfocarme en lo que era. Busque en toda el área donde había regaderas, debajo y sobre los lockers, en los baños y lavabos.

— No hay nada... —susurre cruzado de patas, _"Solo hay 30 oportunidades"_ — Solo espero que no se hayan terminado...

"¡NICK!" di un pequeño sobresalto y camine tranquilo hacía la salida.

— ¡Mira, mira! —gritaba feliz saltando con una pequeña bolsita de tela en su pata— ¡Encontré una!

— Muy bien Zanahorias —la felicite sonriente, era un alivio que hubiera aun con lo mucho que habíamos tardado.

— Fue muy difícil alcanzarla, estaba sobre una lámpara de techo —me quede un poco boquiabierto, pensaba en la forma en que de las había arreglado para alcanzarla, pero tratándose de esa coneja loca nada le era imposible. Dentro de la bolsita habían tres piezas de un rompecabezas y un sobre, su contenido era simple solo un papel con otra pista.

 _"Viejo y olvidado"_

— ¡Esta es fácil! —exprese alegre mientras mi compañera me veía dudosa— tan solo piénsalo bien, la única cosa que cumple esas características son los edificios que antes se usaban en la academia.

— ¡Tienes razón! —recibí un codazo en el hombro— ¡Zorro astuto!

Los edificios antiguos eran bastante conocidos, más cuando un buen rumor circulaba sobre ellos. Se decía que en la época de los 70' cuando la academia recién había abierto sus puertas uno de los estudiantes de ese entonces se volvió loco y comenzó a atacar a varios de sus compañeros. Pero al parecer la razón no era salvajismo, porque los había atacado con un arma que se había robado de sus prácticas de tiro; por ello nosotros usábamos balas de pintura, la academia había aumentado su seguridad y con ello nosotros la pasábamos peor.

— ¿Has entrado alguna vez? —pregunto Zanahorias emocionada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba con las patas delanteras cruzadas por detrás.

— Nop —agregue con rapidez a la vez que metía las patas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— ¡Debe ser un lugar muy interesante! —volteo a verme. Estaba serio, más de lo normal o al menos más de lo que estaba cuando pasaba tiempo con aquella coneja, ella al contrario se veía exageradamente feliz— ¿Te asusta?

— ¿Por quién me tomas Pelusa? —respondí. En verdad si estaba un poco asustado o más bien yo no lo llamaría asustado, era una pequeña debilidad que tenía, los lugares oscuros me recordaban aquel día en que intente unirme a los exploradores, si bien era un tontería de niños, la forma en que me fue afectando se volvió más notoria con el paso del tiempo. Tenía una buena visión nocturna, pero odiaba los espacios pequeños con nula iluminación.

Seguimos nuestro rumbo, el lugar estaba apartado de donde nos encontrábamos pero caminábamos a una velocidad normal y constante. Esta vez se veía más movimientos que al inició, el lugar era bastante conocido, así que no era de extrañarse la cantidad de animales que se dirigían hacia allá. Llegamos, junto con otras cuatro parejas más, el lugar se veía demasiado descuidado había hierbajos casi del tamaño de mi compañera, cristales rotos e incluso algunas ventanas con maderas clavadas, los ladrillos que antes eran rojos estaban llenos de moho. Por alguna razón había varios equipos (por no decir demasiado) parados frente al edificio, estáticos mirando hacia la parte superior del mismo. Y por alguna razón nosotros también hicimos lo mismo, una bolsa parecida a la que ya teníamos pendía del techo. Había dos opciones, subir o entrar.

— ¡Entremos! —salto la coneja ilusionada. Acepte.

Por dentro la situación era muy similar al exterior, alguna de las maderas del piso incluso estaban podridas o rotas, subir a un segundo nivel de edificio sería bastante peligroso.

— Primero hay que buscar abajo, si no hay nada tendremos que arriesgarnos y subir ¿De acuerdo? —su voz declamaba liderazgo, estaba muy segura de cuál era su puesto en el equipo. Un solo movimiento de cabeza dio la respuesta necesaria a su pregunta.

Recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme habitación, parecía un auditorio o eso era lo que me señalaba el viejo y destartalado escenario. Dentro no había muebles, solo estructuras que demostraban su uso en el pasado.

— ¿Algo? —pregunte después de un rato de búsqueda.

— No —negó con la cabeza, sus orejas estaban bajas— Habrá que buscar en otra parte.

En la planta baja no había mucho que buscar, había pocas salas y aunque eran enormes estaban vacías. Eso solo nos dejaba con una opción... subir.

— ¿Que tan seguro crees que sea? —pregunte cuando estábamos frente a las escaleras o eso era lo que intentaban parecer, porque estaban casi al borde del colapso.

— No sabría decirte... En todo caso deberíamos buscar otra forma de subir —se cruzó de brazos seria mientras veía hacía las escaleras.

— Espera —la detuve antes de que se marchara— intentare subir yo, si me soporta tú podrás hacerlo sin complicaciones —a pesar de lo loca que sonara mi proposición, era por seguro la más acertada, nuestra posibilidad de encontrar alguna otra subida era muy baja.

— Pero... —la interrumpe antes de que rechazará mi propuesta. Se le veía preocupada en el momento que comencé a dar pequeños pasos en los escalones. Tan viejos, con cada paso que daba rechinaban las maderas. Perdí el equilibrio una vez que una de ellas se partía bajo mis patas.

— ¡Nick! —grito preocupada Zanahorias, no me había pasado nada, solo había sido el susto repentino.

— Cálmate pelusa, no pasó nada —respondí con total tranquilidad, estando concentrado entre cada paso que daba, estaba más allá de la mitad de las escaleras. Lento, pero seguro. Llegué, el piso de la zona de arriba se veía al menos un poco más seguro que los escalones— Muy bien Zanahorias los primeros ocho escalones puedes subirlos con total tranquilidad, rechinan un poco pero la madera resiste, en el que sigue ten cuidado una parte está algo podrida y podría romperse sino pisas con cuidado, vete así de cuidadosa otros cinco escalones más, luego estará en el que se rompió la madera, tendrás que saltártelo, los últimos tienen partes rotas pero se puede caminar por ellos —señale antes de que aquella coneja pasara por los escalones, era lista, sabría recordar con sencillez cada una de mis indicaciones. Y eso hizo. En poco tiempo ya se encontrada justo a mi lado con una sonrisa.

— Buenas observaciones —me felicito levantando la pata derecha, chocamos patas, no era cosa del otro mundo lo que había hecho, todo había sido porque lo menos que me gustaría es verla lastimada— Habrá que seguir buscando con cuidado —recomendó antes de continuar su camino. Tendríamos que buscar y buscar hasta que algo saliera. En la parte de arriba había otro largo pasillo y lo que parecían aulas.

—¿Nick? —escuche detrás de mí a la vez que me tocaban el brazo. Algo, no tenía idea de que hubiera sido, pero algo me daba una mala sensación en el momento que pasábamos por un salón que se encontraba bloqueado. "Aula 16" se podía leer en el letrero de la parte superior. Voltee a ver a la coneja que aún me tomaba.

— Creo que lo que buscamos está allí adentro —señale tenso con mi pata libre. Aún seguía atontado.

— Puede que sí... —se soltó de mí y toco la madera que bloqueaba el paso— Todo en ese lugar se ve tan viejo y destartalado, pero esta madera no. Se ve nueva, demasiado —dio un par de golpes con las patas traseras antes de que pudiera volver a reaccionar, repetí la acción de mi compañera hasta que nuestro obstáculo se partió por la mitad.

Un horrible olor salió del aula, era el olor de la sangre, pero no de la fresca, sino de la que se queda impregnada por muchos años. Nos volteamos a ver cómplices, tal vez si estaba clausurado por algo importante.

— ¿En-entramos? —pregunto la oficial a mi lado. Acepte con duda pero lo hice. Dentro estaba oscuro, las ventanas estaban bloqueadas a la perfección. Ella saco su celular encendiendo la linterna, yo podía arreglarme bien tan solo con mi visión nocturna.

— Manchas de sangre... —susurre, en efecto, mi olfato no había fallado.

— Aquí es donde paso lo del rumor.

— Pues, ahora dudo mucho que haya sido solo un rumor... Este lugar huele a muerte.

— Busquemos lo más rápido que se pueda, este lugar me da mala espina —huyó con dirección al otro extremo de la habitación, por todo el lugar había pequeños rastros de sangre, algunos menos notorios que otros. Era el único lugar donde había muebles.

* * *

Todo el tiempo que había estado estudiando en la academia había escuchado sobre aquel rumor de que en el pasado había sucedido una matanza en las aulas, pero nunca, nunca había creído aquello, al parecer la ZPD mantuvo en completo secreto todos los hechos del caso, porque en las ocasiones que investigue sobre aquello en ningún periódico había salido información alguna. Pero ahora estaba dentro de la escena del crimen, buscando las piezas que necesitábamos para continuar con la prueba. Estaba parada frente al lugar donde mucho mamíferos inocente habían muerto por una causa injusta a manos de un loco. Estaba tensa.

Buscaba sin buscar bien, sabía que no era la mejor opción pero la mala sensación que tenía no me dejaba explorar con libertad. Huía de las zonas donde hubieran rastros de sangre.

— Zanahorias —sentí unas patas sobre mis orejas ocasionando que pegara un pequeño gritó, ese grito fue acompañado por otro— ¡Casi me da un infarto!

— ¡Lo siento Nick! Es que... —intente justificarme pero me daría más vergüenza decir que tenía miedo que no decir nada— ¿Para qué me necesitabas? —mi compañero se quedó confundido por mi cambio de conversación. Cambie mi tono de voz a uno más firme.

— Pero tú... Bueno, no importa. Encontré lo que necesitábamos —menciono levantando una pequeña bolsa de tela frente a mi rostro. Sonreí, no de felicidad, sino de alivio, al fin podríamos salir de este lugar. No tardamos mucho en hacerlo, en la parte de abajo había un poco de gente buscando, si tan solo supieran que no hay nada.

En el exterior se podían ver varios oficiales y estudiantes trepando el edificio de la forma en que pudieran, aun nadie se hacía ganador de aquella bolsa.

— ¡Ja! Pobres ilusos —se burló Nick de manera irónica. Voltee a verlo confundida— La ZPD no es tonta, si lo puso a la vista es porque es una trampa o saben que nadie lo alcanzará. Digamos que es algo así para que pierdan el tiempo —Arquee una ceja, tenía razón, a veces demasiada razón para ser real.

No perdimos más tiempo, después de alejarnos un poco de aquella zona, aún tenía una horrible sensación en el cuerpo, para ser policía no estaba preparada de forma psicológica para matanzas o cosas así. Después de todo seguía siendo una presa. Agite la cabeza con brusquedad, tenía que volver a centrarme.

— Veamos que hay dentro de la bolsa —dije en un tono más animado, no era momento de pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Arrebate de las patas de Nick aquella bolsita. La abrí, era obvio lo que contenía.

— _"Vayan...¿a la salida?"_ —leí con un tono de confusión, aún faltaba una, pero si la nota lo indicaba habría que hacer caso.

— Eso es una interesante ventaja...

Reí— Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos seguir con la ventaja —señale hacia atrás, un par de equipos se acercaban hacia nosotros con gran velocidad, si bien pudieron obtener la misma ventaja que nosotros o no, pero no era algo que queríamos descubrir en este momento.

Corrimos con toda la fuerza que nuestras patas nos dieron, una vez llegamos pude notar como Nick se veía bastante agitado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunte acercándome a él, estaba flexionado con las patas delanteras sobre las rodillas y respirando en lapsos muy cortos. Hizo una señal de "espera" con la pata, respiro profundo unas veces y se enderezo.

— Solo me molesta el aire helado —respondió, si bien hacía frío nunca me había percatado en la dificultad que Nick tenía a la hora de correr en climas fríos. Lo había hecho correr tanto y nunca fui capaz de ver más allá de mí, de notar que mi compañero se encontraba mal.

— Lo siento... yo no me había dado cuenta y te traigo corriendo demasiado —me disculpe apenada— ¡Si vuelve a pasar avísame, no te quedes callado!

Tocio con dureza— Vamos pelusa, solo me agite, no me voy a morir por eso —se acercó a mí con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa revolvió el pelaje de mi cabeza, me encogí ante la caricia, algo brusca pero seguía siéndolo.

— ¡Bien, bien, entendí! —grite intentando retirar su pata de mí, de tan rápido que lo hacía por un momento pensé que encendería fuego sobre mi cabeza. Después de mis intentos fallidos de liberarme, me soltó, para después sonreírme mostrando los dientes.

— Tierna conejita —lo golpee apenas termino de decir aquellas dos palabras, aunque se tratara de aquel zorro a quien tanto cariño le tenía no iba a dejar que me llamara de esa forma, él lo sabía, pero no entendía— Tú muy preocupada por mí, pero si llego a morirme estoy seguro que va a ser por tú culpa, esos golpes que das no son ni medio normales! —reí. Era un exagerado. Ignorando a lo que me decía comencé a caminar hacía los organizadores que se encontraban bajo un toldo sentados. Pude ver como Nick me siguió con las patas detrás de la cabeza.

— Disculpen —atraje la atención de todos hacía mí, un poco de nervios se apodaron de mi— E-encontramos una bolsa en el edificio antiguo, tenemos conocimiento que son 3 lugares, pero la nota solo decía que viniéramos al inicio. Tal vez se trate de un error —los oyentes se quedaron anonadados, veían sus caras los unos a los otros, por un momento pensé que no tendríamos respuesta de su parte. Hasta que un alce a quien nunca había visto en mis días como estudiante se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

— Creíamos que nadie entraría a ese lugar, pero por lo visto paso. La nota no está equivocada, la bolsa que ustedes encontraron contiene las piezas faltantes. —sonreí de alegría y voltee a ver a Nick, él al igual que yo tenía la misma expresión en su rostro— Por favor, síganme —pidió al momento que comenzó a caminar, sin más contratiempo llegamos a unas mesas de madera, había de distintos tamaño a nuestra suerte, porque si no tendríamos que ingeniárnosla para alcanzarlas— colocaran las piezas en esta mesa, uno de ustedes será el encargado de armar el rompecabezas, pero, el con detalle de que tendrá los ojos cubiertos. Él otro integrante se encargara de dar las órdenes. Yo seré el cuidador, así que si alguno hace trampa tendrán una penalización de 15 minutos.

— Quedo a sus órdenes oficial Hopps —fingió decir Nick con respetó. Poco más y me daba un ataque de risa estaba segura que muy dentro de su ser había pensado decirme "Zanahorias" pero era consiente de cuando era bueno decírmelo y cuando no.

— ¡Sip! —respondí dando un pequeño brinquito, estaba emocionada. Vaciamos el contenido de las bolsas sobre la mesa, eran 9 piezas en total, el patrón era una foto de la ciudad por lo que se podía apreciar. Los ojos de Nick fueron cubiertos y la prueba dio inició.

— Muy bien Nick, ya viste que son 9 piezas, primero que nada comienza a separarlas una de otras —recomendé al ver como algunas piezas estaban sobre otras— intenta que sea en una hilera para que sea más fácil —él siguió mi orden al pie de la letra— de derecha a izquierda los voy a enumerar ¿De acuerdo?

— Si —respondió Nick al segundo, por unos momentos vi un pequeño gesto en su boca que ansiaba por decía algo más pero callo.

— Toma el número 7, y colócalo en tu esquina superior derecha, como seguro ya te diste cuenta es una pieza que va en la orilla —era innecesario explicarle todo con sumo detalle a Nick, era un zorro bastante astuto y lo único que habría necesitado que le dijera seria el orden en que se podía armar el rompecabezas— La pieza 2 va debajo de 7 y más abajo va 6. Estás muy a la orilla, coloca la pata en tu línea media y de allí muévela cerca de 6 centímetros hacía abajo, ¡Eso! Ahora, iremos hacía la izquierda de la pieza que acabas de poner serían 4 y 3, sobre 4 va 9, esta va a ser más complicada porque no es de la orilla.—Cada pieza que decía la tomaba con rapidez y tranquilidad, acomodándola tal y como yo le indicaba, en momento se perdía entre el espacio tan inmenso que siente uno cuando intenta avanzar o moverse en la oscuridad. Indique que la volteara un par de veces, como le había indicado no era fácil de colocar, varios intentos fallidos se dieron a lugar antes de que pudiera insertarla de la manera correcta. Lo demás solo fue pan comido.

— Es correcto, aquí tienen —tome una nota igual a las anteriores, mi compañero se acercó a mí para apreciar mejor el contenido.

— _"A las patrullas"_ —leyó Nick en voz alta. Alce la mirada, a lo lejos frente a nosotros había varias patrullas estacionadas. Una vez estando frente a ellas había un pequeño cartel que indicaba nuestro próximo destino.

* * *

— ¡Zanahorias, tú conduces! —sonreí a la coneja que tenía justo al lado mío. No me gustaba conducir y ni por todo el dinero del mundo lo haría.

* * *

¡Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, tenía pensado hacer el capitulo completo, pero era un poquito muy largo, aun falta bastante para que acabe la prueba, muchas de las cosas surgieron repentinamente las demás ya las tenía pensadas desde hace tiempo (Digamos que di una estructura firme al capitulo en el camión de regreso a mi casa). Me da mucha alegría poder subir la 1ra parte, espero que les guste mucho así como yo me la pase muy bien escribiendo cada situación. Por cierto... espero que los cambios de narración no los confundieran.

Un saludo enorme a cada uno de ustedes, adoro en verdad leer sus comentarios :'D

Los amo... si aunque suene cursi~

Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo, por el momento me despido (necesito dormir D:)


	7. Capitulo 6 Prueba (Parte II)

**_Narra Nick_**

En el pasado nunca me hubiera imaginado una situación como esta, siempre había esperado llevar la vida rutinaria con la que me mantenía, siendo un estafador. Al momento de conocerla nunca llegue a pensar lo mucho que cambiaría y lo importante que llegaría a ser para mí, tal vez si nunca hubiéramos coincidido en aquella heladería, hoy no me encontraría sentado a su lado.

— ¿Nick? —la escuche llamarme, si no me equivocaba, ella tenía rato contándome sobre algo, algo que ignore. Voltee a verla retirando mi codo de la orilla de la ventana— ¿No estabas poniendo atención a lo que decía? —se ofendió.

— Es que hablas demasiado Zanahorias —mentí, no iba a resumirle mi patética forma de pensar. Pude ver como rodo los ojos y sonrió con sarcasmo.

— Tienes suerte de te conozco muy bien, porque cualquier otro te habría creído —una parte de mí se preocupó por si llegara a preguntar, era una coneja bastante astuta. Suspiro— ¿Te está yendo bien en la academia?

— ¿Sabes que siempre que hablamos me preguntas eso? —sus pequeñas patas apretaron el volante y centro su vista a la carretera. Algo la preocupaba.

— Es solo que...—dudo en hablar, su vista que hace un momento estaba fija comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con nerviosismo— a veces siento que te sentiste forzado a entrar a la ZPD por mi culpa —sus orejas bajaron. No pude evitar sonreír con ternura al verla, aunque lo negara, era una coneja bastante tierna.

— Oh... vamos, como si me hubieras apuntado con una pistola Hopps. —me cruce de patas y sonreír sarcástico— Si entre a la ZPD fue por decisión propia, tal vez influyo un poco el hecho de que tú me lo recomendaras, pero yo me ocupe de arreglar todo. No te des tanto crédito muñeca —giñe un ojo coqueto. Momentos después pude ver como una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en el rostro de aquella coneja.

— Gracias Nick... —me recargue de nuevo sobre el cristal, sonreí y voltee a ver el paisaje. Zootopia aún se encontraba a unas horas viaje.

 _"Conduzcan hasta las afueras de Zootopia"_ leí al bajar la mirada y ver un letrero de papel pegado al maletero, como todo lo de la ZPD las pruebas se les iban de las manos. No eran felices hasta exagerar todo.

No tenía idea de lo que nos esperaba una vez diéramos llegada a la ciudad, pero lo que sabía era que no sería nada bueno y mucho menos fácil.

Encendí la radio para acompañar el ambiente un poco. Sonaba una variante en piano de _Try everything._ Voltee a ver a mí compañera aun recargado sobre mi pata que a su vez lo estaba en la base de la ventana. La analicé.

 _— Engordaste..._ —un rechinido y un golpe fue la respuesta que la coneja me había dado— ¡Pudiste habernos matado Zanahorias! —exprese asustado al reaccionar después del freno en seco que había dado, menos mal que traía cinturón de seguridad o si no hubiera salido volando por el parabrisas, hasta nuestro destino.

— ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre decir algo como eso de repente! —grito molesta retomando la aceleración de coche, sus patas presionaban con furia el volante, por alguna razón, la veía capaz de separarlo de su base.

— Al menos soy honesto —me encogí de hombros con tranquilidad.

— Zorro estúpido... —susurro frunciendo el ceño, a lo que reí burlón.

— Vamos, vamos, solo se te ven un poco más de cachetes —estire una de mis patas hasta una de sus mejillas y la estire, era bastante suavecita y apretable. Sentí un leve manotazo, aquella coneja estaba enfadada, pero eso no me detuvo— Has comido demasiadas donas...

— Cállate, claro que no... —su tono voz daba a entender que se encontraba a escasas dos palabras más para lanzarme de la patrulla en movimiento— Solo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer ejercicio... —susurro. Allí entendí.

— ¿Aún no logras salir de archivos? —voltee a verla un poco arrepentido, no solía preguntarle mucho de su día a día. Un suspiro repentino y pesado salió de sus labios.

— No me falta demasiado, pero aun no puedo salir de ese horrible lugar y una vez que lo haga por nada del mundo volveré allí... —se pasó con rapidez una pata por los ojos como si estuviera limpiando alguna lagrima. Un silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que la pasaba tan mal en aquel lugar, agache la mirada, decepcionado de mi propia mala amistad. Un pequeño puño golpeando fuerte mi hombro, dolor irradiando por toda mi extremidad _"Auch"_ — ¿Acaso pensaste que estaba llorando? —un risa escandalosa y burlona molesto mis oídos mientras yo frotaba en la zona que aquella torpe coneja me había golpeado. Había caído en su trampa— Seré una coneja sentimental como tú dices, pero no me pondría a llorar ahora por algo como eso. Me subestimas Wilde. —volteo a verme con una sonrisa triunfante para después giñarme el ojo.

— Que astuta eres Zanahorias… —respondí con sarcasmo, antes de lanzar una risa entre cortada y aburrida.

El viaje transcurrió más rápido de lo que había pensado, eso o la conductora manejaba como loca. Detuvimos la patrulla en un estacionamiento que se encontraba antes del puente Golden Cat, el cual se encontraba señalado de forma exagerada. No sé si era un sutil insulto hacía todos, diciéndonos que éramos medio ciegos o tontos.

Bajamos del auto. Un elefante se acercó a nosotros con un sujeta papeles a la vez que revisaba las hojas.

— Hum... ¿Hopps y Wilde? —comento mirándonos por encima de sus anteojos. Confirmamos nuestras identidades. Judy hizo el típico saludo que hacen los oficiales poniendo su pata en la frente, mi reacción fue lenta, pero copie la acción segundos más tarde.

Un sobre fue entregado, el cuál termino roto para la revisión de su contenido.

— "La ciudad de Zootopia se compone por diferentes tipos de clima, posibilitando la residencia de todas las especies. Al azar se les han asignado dos zonas climatológicas para que las recorran, el caminó esta trazado en el mapa, en cada cierto punto hay una prueba que deben superar o serán descalificados. Se prohíbe el uso monetario para desplazarse." —en esta ocasión yo fui el responsable de leer todo aquel texto, observé los demás papeles que venían incluidos, eran mapas de Tundratown y el Distrito forestal. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que esos eran nuestros destinos.

Desde donde habíamos parado hasta llegar hasta Tundratown a pata era una distancia relativamente corta a lo que nos esperaba más adelanté.

Frente al inició del ecosistema voltee a ver a Judy, su atuendo no sería nada beneficioso para la nieve.

— ¿Sabes que serás coneja congelada verdad?... —pregunte con preocupación escondida en una broma.

— Es-estaré bien —titubeó evitando voltearme a ver. Los uniformes de la ZPD eran especiales, la tela que usan mantiene a una temperatura determinada a su usuario, pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, ella no lo traía.

Baje el cierre de mi chaqueta perteneciente a mi uniforme de invierno de la academia, me retire la prenda y la coloque sobre los hombros de la pequeña coneja que tenía a mi lado. Miro por un momento la chaqueta para después voltear a verme a mí.

— Gracias Nick… —susurro colocándosela. Una leve sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

"Tierna conejita…"

— ¡Vamos pelusa! —dije separándome de su lado, comenzando a caminar por las heladas calles, teniendo en una pata el mapa con el camino a seguir señalado.

* * *

Caminar, caminar, caminar… Teníamos cerca de 1 hora caminando sin parar, según las indicaciones pronto tendríamos una parada, lo que significaba "Prueba"

— ¡Mira Nick! —grito la coneja de mi lado pegando pequeños saltitos de emoción. Hacia el frente se encontraba a lo lejos un pequeño letrero no entendía lo que decía, pero al parecer mi compañera sí. Ella corrió, yo igual. Estando más cerca lo logre ver, una señalización de la ZPD.

Un local pequeño era hacia donde apuntaba, al cual una vez entrar se encontraba completamente solo y un letrero colgado en la pared era la única explicación que teníamos.

— Vaya, que confianza tienen en nosotros —reí con burla metiendo mis patas en los bolsillos del pantalón y acercándome al texto en la pared.

— "Siendo policías, sus sentidos tendrán que estar aumentados, sobretodo en situaciones de peligro, sigan la línea, su misión, no ser atrapados"

Nos volteamos a ver mutuamente, no entendíamos bien a que se refería. Observe el piso y me percate que había una delgada línea blanca adentrándose en el edificio. Nos conducía a lugar completamente a oscuras, la única iluminación que había era la que entraba de la sala donde nos encontrábamos antes.

Yo tenía buena visión nocturna. Judy no.

— Tendremos que avanzar por aquí… —susurro ella cruzándose de brazos con un gesto bastante serio— Nick, tú tienes visión nocturna, ve primero —me empujo por la espalda siendo el primero en adentrarme. Comenzamos a caminar.

La zona no parecía habitada, no había muebles solo camino y oscuridad.

— ¡Ah! —grito Judy detrás de mi sujetándose con fuerza de mi playera— N-Nick, ¿Escuchaste eso? —sus manos temblaban al igual que su voz. Yo no había escuchado nada. Me había distraído analizando mi alrededor.

— No Zanahorias, no escuche nada —puse más atención a los sonidos que había. Cerré los ojos, dejando de avanzar.

 _"Sonidos de autos, sonidos de mamíferos caminando… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Pasos? Judy está detrás de mí, puedo sentir su agarre, ¿Entonces?"_ —voltee a ver a mi compañera con rapidez.

— Alguien viene hacía nosotros… —susurro de una forma apenas audible comenzando a caminar estirando mi ropa y con la otra pata colocándola frente a ella para evitar choques. Su guía no duro mucho, porque yo tome su papel. Nos ocultamos tras una pared hasta que dejamos de escuchar ruidos.

— Pelusa, sigamos avanzando. Si vuelves a escuchar algún ruido como el de hace un momento solamente detente —aclare en voz baja, no podía arriesgarme a ser escuchado. Tenía dos teorías, algún equipo nos había alcanzado o se trataba del propósito de la misión. Ella acepto sin hacer ningún ruido.

Continuamos.

La estructura era un laberinto, tarde en comprenderlo. Demasiadas intersecciones, demasiados caminos, demasiada oscuridad. Analice por segunda vez lo que se había leído al inicio.

— ¡La línea! —me emocione pegando un pequeño salto, asustando a mi compañera— Todo este tiempo he estado perdido por culpa de no seguir bien las indicaciones —baje mi tono de voz, aquel grito había delatado nuestra posición— ¡Zanahorias, se acabó ir en modo sigilo! —saque mi celular del bolsillo y encendí la pequeña lámpara que incluía, iluminándola— No será lo más correcto, pero no podemos perder más el tiempo.

Ella sonrió de lado— Estaba esperando a que salieras con algo así —copiando mi acción saco su teléfono encendiendo la linterna— ¡Adiós oscuridad!

— Tenemos que buscar una línea blanca como la del inicio —explique mirando a mi alrededor. La búsqueda comenzó, recordaba un poco el camino que había recorrido así que solo fue necesario volver al inicio, era más trabajo, pero también sería más seguro.

— ¡No hay nada! —renegué molesto después de haber llegado a nuestro punto de partida. En el piso no había nada. Hopps jalo mi manga. La voltee a ver, ella miraba hacia arriba apuntando— Vaya… —allí estaba en el techo. Iba a comenzar a correr en dirección cuando pensé todo con la cabeza fría.

— Nick —me llamo la coneja— viene alguien… —bajo su tono de voz preocupada, para después apagar la linterna, la seguí.

Algo me tomo de la pata. Grite pegando un salto. No me podía zafar del agarre, entre en pánico. Luchaba por retirar el agarre, una tras otra vez. Algo detrás de mí lo encandilo, se trataba de Judy con su linterna apuntando directamente a los ojos del animal frente a mí.

— ¡Corre! —grito ella. Hice caso, pero no sin antes tomarla de la pata para que corriera junto a mí.

Nos encontrábamos agitados, pero no aflojábamos el paso, ya no estábamos seguros de que alguien nos siguiera, algún grupo nos habían alcanzado y el ruido variaba. Pero no me iba a detener. La coneja apuntando hacia el techo para que yo pudiera seguir la línea a toda velocidad.

La luz llego, al igual que un suspiro de alivio. Pero no frene, no iba a detenerme hasta salir de la oscuridad.

— ¡Lo logramos! —grito Judy saltando de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a mí para darme un abrazo. Me avergoncé con su acción. Su rostro se llenó de vergüenza al darse cuenta que unos ojos nos observaban— B-bien hecho Wilde —se aclaró la garganta separándose de mí y con el tono de voz más monótono posible se dirigió a mí. Pero era demasiado tarde para fingir formalidades.

La vigilante, una pequeña marmota, no dijo nada, solo se retiró de la salida y nos sonrió para permitirnos salir. Al pasar a su lado pude sentir como Zanahorias desbordaba un aura de tensión e incomodidad.

Una vez saliendo, suspiro con fuerza relajándose.

— Que nervios... —susurro, a lo que yo reí con sutileza— No me había percatado que estaba allí, ¿Tú? —negué con la cabeza. Supongo que algo tenía que ver con el objetivo de la prueba.

Retome mi caminar, avanzando escasos tres pasos antes de voltear a ver a mi compañera quien aún seguía detenida.

— ¿Vienes? —me gustaba ser coqueto con ella, aunque a veces eso significara ser golpeado o alejado. Extendí mi pata invitándola a acercarse. Es vez solo sonrió divertida mientras negaba en forma de broma y tomo mi pata. Fue inesperado, pero no mencione nada, solo continuamos nuestro extenso recorrido hasta la siguiente prueba.

 _Linda conejita._

* * *

— A continuación, explicaré la siguiente prueba, por favor tomen asiento —una llama que parecía bajo los efectos de un sedante nos dirigió hasta unas cómodas sillas, después de tanto caminar era reconfortante sentarse.

Pasaron 10 minutos, 15, 30...

— ¡Ya tardo demasiado! —grito mi compañera frustrada levantándose de la silla, después de ese tiempo nuestra ventaja había desaparecido, cuatro equipos son los que nos acompañaban.

— Relájate pelusa... —susurre volviendo a acomodarme, ante la espera me había dado sueño. Ella volvió sentarse molesta, dejándose caer en la silla con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

10 minutos más.

— Listo amigos míos, les explicare su prueba... Dentro de la habitación contigua hay un campo de práctica de tiro —detuvo su habla por bastante tiempo, hasta que reaccionó— uno de ustedes se cubrirá los ojos y su compañero dará las ordenes. Lo interesante es la secuencia de orden en el que deben apuntar. La razón, paciencia... —como si nos hubiera estado observando momentos atrás volteo a ver a todos los que habían estado desesperados esperando.

Entramos en orden de llegada, siendo nosotros los primeros.

Zanahorias entro corriendo jalándome, casi tirándome. La paciencia no era su mejor virtud y si no se controlaba veía difícil conseguir la prueba.

— Es tú turno de recibir órdenes —mencione tranquilo entregándole unos audífonos contra el ruido y unas gafas oscuras. Me coloque mi equipo, así como ella el suyo— ¿Se ve? —Pregunte a la coneja y pasando mi pata frente a su cara.

— Se ve muy poco —susurro antes de que las luces del lugar se apagaran y por medio del alta voz se escuchara _"¿Están listos?"_

Un montón de blancos comenzaron a salir en nuestra zona de tiro, al igual que con los demás. Salían y se quitaban a gran velocidad. Ahora entendía de que iba todo.

— Zanahorias, voy a tardar un poco en darte alguna orden, los blancos entran y salen muy rápido. Sé que no es lo tuyo, pero ten paciencia —la coloque en un punto medio y justo por detrás de ella me coloque yo. Debía de ver desde su punto, la precisión lo sería todo.

Mis ojos viajaron de un lado a otro revisando cada mínima altura que pudiera haber, sería más fácil ir de uno por uno como los demás, pero ese no era nuestro estilo.

— Muy bien Zanahorias, vamos a intentar acertarles a la mayoría de una sola vez, ¿De acuerdo? —hable por el comunicador que se conectaba con los audífonos de Judy, ella solo confirmo moviendo la cabeza. La notaba más tranquila que hace rato— Te repetiré la secuencia varías veces, para que puedas aprenderla.

* * *

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Estaba nerviosa, no quería fallar después del análisis tan completo que Nick había hecho, no podía fallar, tenía que concentrarme, esperar por las indicaciones de mi compañero. Respire profundamente, para después suspirar con la misma fuerza. Necesitaba calmarme.

 _"¡Muy bien equipo 4 puede retirarse!"_

Me tense. ¿Nos habían adelantado?

— ¡Pelusa te necesito relajada! —me grito cierto zorro asustándome— Ignora todo lo demás, solo somos nosotros dos —respiré hondo y sacudí un poco mi cuerpo— Fija el objetivo en tú línea medía, ¿Lista?

Las instrucciones comenzaron había podido corresponder el ritmo que tenían los blancos con una tonada que tatarateaba. A las 12, a las 6, a las 2... intentaba apuntar con calma y justo en el tiempo preciso, por el poco ruido exterior que alcanzaba a escuchar podía notar cuando acertaba los tiros. Las balas se acabarían a mitad de las instrucciones, pero si actuaba lo suficientemente veloz podía recargar y disparar.

Retire el cartucho gastado, dejándolo caer al piso, tome el nuevo y coloqué.

— A las 7 —presione el gatillo, implorando por haberlo logrado a tiempo— a las 11 —no me frene, no iba a hacerlo para analizar si mi tiro había sido certero. Seguí con los tiros.

Llego el último.

"¡Eso fue sorprendente equipo 1!" —escuche después de quitarme los audífonos confiada de mi habilidad y la de mi compañero. Nos volteamos a ser sonrientes para después salir corriendo por la puerta de salida. Una prueba más completada.

Avanzamos en silencio. Hasta que tomando un descanso para beber agua sentados en un kiosco del parque nevado...

— Eso fue genial pelusa... —susurro Nick con la botella de agua entre las patas, parecía pensativo— Aquí es cuando me doy cuenta del poco talento que tengo, nunca hubiera podido hacerlo de una sola vez —le golpee en el hombro con la mayor fuerza que tenía. Nick debería de dejar de compararnos, los dos eramos muy diferentes, pero solo porque estábamos juntos yo había sido capaz de hacer eso.

— ¿Es en serio que estas cuestionando tus habilidades? —me cruce de brazos mirándolo con una ceja levantada, él solo había volteado a verme sorprendido— Si tú no hubieras analizado tan bien la situación, jamás hubiera podido hacerlo —bebi agua esperando su respuesta.

— Lindo cumplido Zanahorias... —sentí su pata sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome. Algo muy fuerte dentro de mi ocasionó que me avergonzara ligeramente. Un suspiro fue el responsable de que recuperara mi estado normal— me pregunto si seré tan buen policía como lo piensas, —abrí los ojos sorprendida mientras el detenía su caricia sin quitar su pata y miraba hacia el cielo nublado— para todos mis compañeros solo soy un simple zorro, un zorro que hace trampa y engaña... —freno sus palabras un momento mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dar un par de pasos bajando de las escaleras, hasta que se detuvo, dejando que toda la nieve callera en su cuerpo— Pensé que los haría cambiar de opinión, pero no.

Nick podía ser muy valiente pero era como yo, un sentimental. Guarde mi bote de agua y camine hacia mi compañero.

* * *

 ** _Narra Nick_**

No me di cuenta hasta muy tarde de lo estupido que debía de verme, yo no era así, siempre fue cerrado, no dejaba que nadie me viera, que me vieran de la misma forma en que Judy me veía ahora... Judy... no era común que me refiriera a ella de esa forma. La forma en la que desbordaba preocupación y entre cerraba sus ojos con ternura. Me sentía raro, raro de dejar verme tan vulnerable.

— Para mi tampoco ha sido fácil, pero ya verás —la escuche decir mientras tomaba mi pata. Voltee a verla, tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios— ¡Vamos a hacer los mejores policías que Zootopia pudiera desear!

— Torpe coneja... —sonrei al verla. Ella sabia decir las palabras correctas para hacer sentir mejor a los demás.

 _Se escuchó el timbre de un celular_

— Discúlpame Nick —aquella pelusa saco su celular del bolsillo y se alejó un poco para responder la llamada. No es por exagerar, pero parecía algo serio. Fue corto, pero cuando regreso se veía alarmada.

* * *

 ** _Narra Judy_**

Conteste mi celular. A pesar de que fuera un número desconocido.

 _"¡Hopps!_ —reconocí la voz a instante— _Sé que hoy te di el día libre para que fueras al evento de la ZPD, pero necesito saber dónde te encuentras ahora mismo"_

— Me encuentro en Tundratown, en el área del parque nevado —respondí al instante sin hacer pregunta alguna, a pesar de que se habían formulado muchas.

 _"Supongo que es lo más cerca que tenemos a un miembro... —se escucharon balazos y una indicación de maniobras— ¡Bien, te pondré en situación! Descubrimos la localización de una banda de secuestradores, en este momento nos estamos enfrentando a gran parte de ellos, pero dos de sus hombres de mayor rango lograron huir con las víctimas en una van negra, Garraza ha ido siguiendo su ubicación todo este tiempo desde las cámaras de la ciudad, pero no hemos conseguido terminar aquí. Necesito que los sigas y des con su ubicación exacta, como no estas armada es mejor que no dejes que te vean, solo encuéntralos y llámame, envié un equipo a su caza, pero tardarán en llegar y no quiero que escapen"_

— S-si señor —tartamudeé, pero no de miedo sino de la emoción.

 _"Su última ubicación registrada por las cámaras fue entre las calles escarcha e iceberg en el distrito de Tundratown. Consigue un auto, ¿Traes tú placa?"_ pregunto ya, por último, no la tenía, había dejado en la casa al pensar que no era necesaria, pero en contra de mi política de honestidad respondí que si la llevaba conmigo. Bogo colgó sin decir nada más.

— ¡Nick! —corrí hacia el alarmada, teníamos que darnos prisa— ¡No hay tiempo para explicarte con calma, es una emergencia de la ZPD, necesitamos conseguir un auto lo más rápido posible! —me sentía muy presionada, no quería fallar y que todas aquellas victimas salieran afectadas por mis errores. Tomé a mi compañero de la pata y comencé correr con él en dirección a la calle más próxima. Una vez allí los carros circulaban de un lado a otro— Bien solo queda... ¡Lo olvide, no traigo mi placa! —grite mientras hacía berrinche bastante enojada. Seguí maldiciendo por debajo mi falta de cuidado hasta que Nick me llamo, había parado un auto, ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea, pero lo único que me había dicho era que le siguiera la corriente.

El auto era rojo, del tamaño necesario para un mamífero grande, pertenecía a una pareja de osos polares ya bastante mayores.

— Es bastante triste lo que les paso, mira que ser robados por una banda de criminales... Zootopia ya no es lo que solía ser —voltee a ver a mi compañero confundida mientras que la señora terminaba de hablar— pero al menos tú amiga está bien, debe ser horrible que tenga que vivir con trastorno de la personalidad y esquizofrenia… —fruncí el ceño molesta mirando a Nick— Pero ya no se preocupen, mi esposo los llevara a donde tienen que ir —sonrió cálidamente antes de volver a concentrarse en una revista que leía; acomodo sus gafas, que por cierto parecían bastante gruesas y pesadas. Sus ojos eran marrones.

Voltee a ver al conductor, parecía años más grande que su esposa, pero él no usaba ningún aditamento visual, aparte de que parecía bastante intimidante, no dejaba de mirarme por el espejo retrovisor. Me hice más pequeña de lo que ya era.

Conducían rápido, así que solo nos llevó 30 minutos llegar.

— Muchísimas gracias —agradeció Nick una vez que bajamos del auto con su típica voz de zorro bueno e inocente. Yo solo me hice la despistada y comencé a buscar por los alrededores.

— Espero que tú amiga se encuentre mejor pronto —escuche a la osa polar diciendo mientras sentía su mirada fija en mi— ¿Seguro qué no necesitan más ayuda?

— No, no muchísimas gracias, pronto llegaremos a casa del amigo de un primo y allí nos dará asilo para que pueda llevarla a sus terapias sin la necesidad de viajar tantos kilómetros todos los días. Le hubiera encantado verla antes del accidente... era fantástica —con forme más avanzaba su mentira la voz de aquel zorro se iba volviendo más quebradiza, como si quisiera llorar hasta que al final de forma dramática coloco su pata sobre sus ojos como si estuviera llorando. Estúpido zorro charlatán.

Hubo un intercambio más de palabras a las cuales ya no preste atención y el auto comenzó a irse.

— Van negra, van negra —repetía en mi mente una y otra vez buscando por las calles aledañas si esta había sido la última ubicación tendrían que estar por aquí. Nick se acercó a mí con una paleta en la boca— ¿De dónde... hay, no importa, ayúdame a encontrar una van negra

— A sus órdenes capitán pelusa —retiro la paleta de su boca y realizo un saludo militar antes de marcharse a buscar. Avanzamos un par de cuadras, por lo general Tundratown era el distrito más calmado de toda la ciudad y esta vez no era la excepción. Vi a Nick erguir las orejas y comenzar a olfatear.

— ¿Pasa algo Nick? —voltee a verlo extrañada, con la confianza de que hubiera encontrado algo.

— Huele a comida… —susurro haciendo que casi me resbalara con la nieve por la impresión. Justo cuando había pensado que teníamos una pista.

Caminamos hasta llegar al final de esa calle, no tenía salida ya, solo había un edificio que parecía abandonado y…

— Oye Nick, ¿Ese no es el auto de los que nos trajeron hacía acá? —señale, que el auto estuviera estacionado no era lo raro, sino que lo extraño era que mi compañero me había dicho que ellos se dirigían al _restaurante congelado_ , me acerque con curiosidad al edificio, pero mi atención no se centró en él, sino en el montículo enorme que nieve acumulada que había, eleve una ceja, mis sentidos me indicaban que algo no era ni medio normal. Las leyes ciudadanas indicaban que la nieve generada en Tundratown era recolectada 2 veces al día y una vez que fuera derretida pasaba por un sistema de limpieza para que volviera a ser utilizada por los enfriadores.

Me acerque y retire un poco de nieve, que al final resultó ser una sábana llena de algodón, dando ese efecto visual. Allí estaba la van que buscábamos, mire a Nick, ¿Qué probabilidad había de pedir aventón y que terminaran dándolo personas involucradas en el crimen?

Sin pensarlo más saque mi celular y tome foto de ambas placas, coloque de nuevo la sábana e indique a Nick que se escondiera detrás de unos botes de basura. Marque a Bogo, quien al fin se había librado del tiroteo, envié las fotos de las placas, no hubo alguna orden más solo que los esperara, llegarían sin las torretas encendidas para no alertar a los criminales.

Solo había que esperar. ¿Esperar? Algo dentro de mí me decía que no podía hacer eso. Voltee a ver a Nick, él había escuchado toda la conversación con él jefe.

— Ni se te ocurra Zanahorias —respondió al ver las intenciones en mi cara.

— ¡Vamos Nick! —mi compañero grito un severo "No" en cuanto había puesto una carita de súplica. No podría contra él. Me rendí sin siquiera volverlo a intentar.

Fueron los treinta minutos más largos de mi vida.

Una patrulla llego tras otra haciendo el menor escandalo posible.

— ¡Hopps! ¿Wilde? Bueno, da igual —se acercó él jefe a nosotros con su ceño tan demandante— serán apoyo, vayan con Delgato para que les del equipo que necesitarán —asentimos al mismo tiempo sin un rastro de temor o duda. Estábamos emocionados.

Nuestro equipo era el necesario, un chaleco anti balas, un arma, una pistola de dardos y esposas. En esta ocasión solo por orden general usaríamos el arma de fuego y en caso de no ser necesaria se usaría la de dardos.

El grupo A entro al edificio, solo sabiendo de ellos por medio del radió que tenían los encargados de cada equipo. Nosotros nos quedaríamos fuera de la casa rodeando. Pasaron varios minutos de tranquilidad.

"Equipo gamma… necesitamos su apoyo en la segunda planta del edificio, se encargarán de liberar a las víctimas y ponerlas a salvo, antes de entrar comuníquense con una ambulancia" se escuchó decir por la radio, ese momento de la acción y estaba más que entusiasmada, por otro lado, Nick se veía demasiado concentrado, voltee a verlo y sin pensarlo dos veces le tire un puñetazo en el hombro.

— ¡Vamos Nick, lo harás bien! —sonreí, casi de oreja a oreja. No iba a dejar que mi compañero se tornara nervioso antes de que empezara lo bueno, aunque lo comprendía, era, por así decirlo, su primera misión como oficial de policía. Él solamente sonrió.

La entrada al edificio fue rápida, al parecer ya tenían a los criminales arrinconados, así que, solamente debíamos llegar a donde se encontraban las víctimas. Todo paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, en total eran 20 chicas, todas de diferentes edades y especies, pero en lo que concordaban es que eran mamíferos de tamaño pequeño. Los criminales habían sido atrapados.

Como agradecimiento fuimos llevados hasta donde terminaría la prueba de la academia, aunque ya era bastante tarde para completar lo que había faltado. Una vez fuera de la patrulla sonreí a Nick y nos acercamos al registro de llegada, si bien no habíamos conseguido lo que queríamos habíamos pasado un buen tiempo juntos.

— Nombres por favor —nos preguntaron al acercarnos a una mesa, respondimos en un instante y nos entregaron un número, el cual significaba nuestro número de llegada, éramos la pareja 34 en cruzar y si agregábamos que no habíamos completado las pruebas eso nos conducía al último lugar...

No hablamos en todo el momento que estuvimos esperando por el cierre, no había nada que hablar, nuestro orgullo estaba destrozado, aunque hubiera sido en sacrificio de un bien mayor, nos dolía que esa gran ventaja que teníamos se había perdido de un momento a otro. Se dieron reconocimientos a los primeros tres lugares. Había sido una ceremonia tranquila, a la cual no había puesto demasiado interés, pero más mal educado que sonara, no me importaba, voltee a ver a Nick quien pensante no había despegado su mirada del piso.

— ¿Estas bien? —me acerque a él con cuidado de no asustarlo.

— Si solo… estaba pensando en lo que paso hace rato, ya sabes, esas chicas… y esa pareja que no había llevado… jamás hubiera pensado que fueran compradores, que se dirigieran a comprar un par de chicas y usarlas —suspiro, un suspiro bastante pesado— lo peor es que pude ponerte en riesgo sin darme cuenta… me había dado cuenta de la forma en que se te quedaban mirando… pero no fue hasta que descubrimos quienes era en realidad que me di cuenta del riesgo al que te expuse…

— ¡Oh vamos Nick! —golpee su hombro animada— Soy una oficial de policía, hubiera sabido arreglármelas…

— Por eso mismo, podría arreglártelas, pero en esta ocasión no tenías ningún arma para defenderte y aunque fueras buena peleando… ¿Qué tal si tenían un arma? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Y te lo digo porque la tenían… —de un momento a otro Nick había tomado mi pata— ¿Qué hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido capaz de detenerte cuando querías entrar?... Zana… —suspiro antes de verme fijamente a los ojos— _Judy…_ prométeme que nunca te vas a arriesgar, por nada en el mundo, sé que eres fuerte eso no lo dudo, lo demostrarte cuando atrapamos a Bellwether, pero si estás sola o sin alguna forma de defenderte, **jamás** y te lo repito, **jamás** cometas una tontería.

Fue imposible que por un enorme momento sintiera mi rostro ardiendo e intimidada por la mirada de Nick volteara hacia otros lados intentando escapar— L-lo prometo… —susurre, aun con demasiados nervios en mí. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Nick no se comportaba de esa manera conmigo.

Todo acabo, le regrese su chamarra mi amigo y nos despedimos, yo tenía que volver a la oficina a hacer el papeleo del caso y Nick regresaría a la academia.

* * *

 ** _Narra Nick_**

Entre mis patas tenía un sobre, sobre en el que aquella coneja había escrito sobre mí a petición de la academia, anexado en él se encontraba un pequeño sobre, el cual se trataba del que nos habíamos encontrado en la fuente, este último estaba abierto, al parecer ella lo había leído ya.

Empecé por el sobre pequeño.

 _"Es bastante curioso que alguien vaya encontrar este sobre, para muchos estudiantes resulta imposible dar con la fuente, algunos saben de su existencia porque se menciona en el mapa de la academia, pero llegar ha resultado muy complicado. Así que, como recompensa de su búsqueda, se le darán dos días libres de todas las clases. Favor de informar al rector"_

Una sonrisa lleno mi rostro, si bien no era como el premio al primer lugar, era una oferta que mi flojera no iba a rechazar. Tome de nuevo el sobre más grande, pensando varias veces si lo debía de abrir. Estaba nervioso y me sentía estúpido por eso. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Me dejé de tonterías y lo abrí. Al inicio se calificaban mis habilidades, siendo mi amiga no estaba seguro si estaba correcta la enumeración, así que no le había prestado mucha atención hasta que llegue a una hoja completa escrita a mano:

 _"Es raro como a los zorros los juzgan tanto, en lo personal no tengo ninguna mala opinión de ti, eres mi amigo, el más valioso diría yo… tienes unas enormes capacidades, no niego que aun tengas que luchar más para poder pulirlas, pero hasta los mejores oficiales del ZPD tienen puntos en específico en los que fallan. Complementas muchas de las habilidades que yo carezco, así como yo te complemento, tal vez no seamos perfecto, hay muchas cosas que nos faltan a ambos para poder ser los mejores, pero… creo que mientras estemos juntos nada nos va a detener._

 _Nick tienes un corazón muy noble, que se preocupa por todos, aunque lo disfraces de sarcasmo y bromas en muchas de las ocasiones. He conocido muchas facetas de ti y estoy segura de que me faltan muchísimas más por conocer. Tienes un enorme potencial… solo necesitas explotarlo más, incluso más de lo de hoy._

 _Llegaras a ser el mejor oficial de policía, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Sigue dando todo de ti… atentamente: Judy Hopps."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Vaya, no puedo creer lo mucho que me costó sacar este capítulo, lo raro fue que las pruebas no se me dificultaban, sino lo que pasaba entre ellas xD

En serio, sufrí mucho no poder acabarlo, más porque dije que si no acababa no iba a leer mi Fanfic que amo… y bueno… Chronicler si vez esto… ya sabes porque no he andado por tu Fanfic ;-; pero ya puedo leerlo al fin…

Espero que les haya gustado, yo sé que hay errores de ortografía y la verdad aprecio cuando me dicen de buena forma los que ven :3

Ojalá pudiera centrarme en corregirlos, pero tengo poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer y distribuyo mi tiempo de forma en que pueda escribir el Fanfic (muchas veces cuando voy en el camión a la escuela y cuando regreso… xD). En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa, pueden decírmelo con total confianza y lo siento mucho por la tardanza.


	8. Capitulo 7 Archivos

_29 de noviembre_

 **Narra Judy**

— ¡V lista! —grite con alegría mientras colocaba el que sería el último archivo que se registraba con la letra mencionada— W, X, Y, X tan solo cuatro más que acomodar —sonreí a mis adentros, no faltaba tanto, muchas de las letras finales las había acomodado por lo que solo me quedaba distribuirlas de forma correcta

Mire a mi alrededor, orgullosa de lo que después de tanto esfuerzo por fin había conseguido y por, sobre todo, feliz de salir de un puesto de trabajo donde no volvería jamás.

Tome un montón de archivos aún pendientes de revisión, la mayoría de ellos resultaban de muchos años atrás y unos otros más recientes, supongo que era lo que resultaba a causa de la mejora en la seguridad de Zootopia. Comencé a revisar cada uno de los papeles que contenían las carpetas, todo debía estar perfectamente en orden.

Me levanté del piso después de ya haber ubicado los archivos que no correspondían dentro de las carpetas y proseguí a ponerlos en su lugar correcto. Mi rutina normal desde hace 6 meses, aunque ahora ya era mucho más fácil avanzar a una velocidad constante.

Suspire exhausta después de 4 horas de "intenso" trabajo. Me tiré al piso estirando cada una de mis extremidades, así como tallé mis ojos al sentir que estos dolían al haber leído tanto y con una iluminación tan mala. Cerré los ojos con un parpadeo lento y bastante flojo. No era momento de ponerme a dormir. En acción refleja lance un golpe hacia detrás mío ocasionando que una montaña de archivos callera sobre mí.

— ¡Ah! —grite al sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo, si bien no eran tantos, el susto me lo habían provocado. Varios se deslizaron hasta él piso y otros habían decidido permanecer aún sobre mí.  
Tome el que se encontraba sobre mi cara con mis dos patas y lo levante, fijándome en el nombre que tenía— ¿Wilde? —me levante con rapidez, casi resbalándome varias veces con todos los demás archivos que había. Camine o más bien corrí hasta donde estaba un escritorio, tome la silla con rueditas y me senté impulsándome un poco para acercarme más al mueble. Sabía que habia abierto un archivo de Nick al momento en que pedí su información para amenazarlo y que me ayudara con el caso de los ayudadores, pero este archivo se veía viejo y olvidado, lo abrí buscando respuesta a mis interrogantes, pero a cambio de eso se formaron más, dentro habian hojas de sucesos bastante confusos y fuera del contexto que se maneja en los documentos de la ZPD, parecía solo un mal chiste, no se mencionaba el nombre de la persona, ni la fecha en que se abrió el caso.

 _"Se encontró culpable al sospechoso del caso F-46, se procederá a retenerlo"_

 _"El culpable huyo bajo los cargos que se le incriminaban, se encontraron pistas de su paradero, pero al llegar a la zona no fue posible dar con su ubicación"_

 _"El director de seguridad nacional ha indicado estricto rigen contra los zorros, se anexarán las ordenes indicadas una vez que queden aceptadas"_ —leí con cuidado los pocos textos que contenía el documento, era bastante curioso así que tome mi celular y saque foto de cada pequeño detalle, una vez que acabara mi turno investigaría un poco en escritorio, una vez entrando en el sistema, era fácil obtener toda la información que quisiera.

* * *

 **8:30 pm**

Sacudí mis patas al terminar de acomodar todo. No hacía falta mencionar por milésima vez lo feliz que me sentía. Salí del sótano apagando la luz y con dirección a la oficina de mi jefe, debía informarle que la orden que me había dado se había cumplido. Avanzaba con orgullo hasta donde se encontraba mi buen amigo y compañero Garraza, quien sin importar de la hora en que me lo encontrara estaba comiendo cosas deliciosas.

— ¡Hola Ben! —salude dando un pequeño salto para asustarlo, me sentía demasiado feliz. Él por su parte ni se inmuto por mi fallido intento de sorprenderlo.

— Hola Hopps… —dijo con la boca llena de lo que parecía ser pastel y sin retirar la vista de su celular— ¿Necesitas algo? —lo que fuera que estuviera mirando era bastante importante ya que en ningún momento había apartado la vista de la pantalla.

— Sip, quería preguntarte si el jefe Bogo sigue en su oficina —sonreí y crucé mis dedos tras de mi deseosa porque aún se encontrará trabajando.

Garraza tomo el teléfono fijo que tiene en su escritorio y marco un número, todo sin quitar la vista de su celular; era bastante hábil para hacer varias cosas a la vez, eso o se distraía de esa forma muy seguido y ya tenía práctica. Era curioso como desde que había vuelto a la ZPD él había sido con quien más contacto tenia, llegando al punto en que comencé a llamarlo por su nombre.

— Él jefe dice que si es algo importante pases pero que sino mejor te comuniques por teléfono —reflexione, para mí era algo importante porque era mi trabajo en todo este tiempo, pero mirándolo desde la perspectiva del jefe me diría que es algo que no le interesaba.

— ¿Le puedes decir que ya termine de acomodar archivos? —acto seguido el chita repitió a su manera lo que acababa de decirle.

— Dice él jefe que ahorita baja para comprobar que todo esté en orden —fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzar un grito agudo lleno de emoción, por mi parte agradecí y me retire sin esperar la respuesta de mi emocionado amigo. Una vez llegué cerca de las escaleras del sótano me topé con Bogo.

— ¿Así que terminaste? —me pregunto levantándose sus gafas, a lo que solo pude responder un "si" llena de felicidad. Bajamos para que él revisara todo y eso paso, hasta el más mínimo detalle fue checado— Muy bien Hopps, mañana a primera hora te doy tú siguiente orden —dijo antes de marcharse y dejarme sola de nuevo en ese horrible lugar, pero mi reacción no fue tranquila, con enorme alegría comencé a dar saltos enormes celebrando. Decidí posponer mi investigación y marqué la salida de mi turno.

La rutina de salida del trabajo era siempre la misma, tomar el concurrido y espantoso subterráneo, ser aplastada varias veces por animales más grande, pasar al súper comprar algo para cocinar y llegar a mi departamento. Pero hoy sería diferente, salí con dirección a un restaurant del cual había tenido muchas ganas de ir a comer desde que lo habían inaugurado. Una vez pedida mi orden tome mi celular…

"El número al que se quiere comunicar fue auto-destruido por una manada de conejos alienígenas salvajes"

Reí con falsedad— Muy gracioso Nicholas Wilde…

"Oh, vamos Zanahorias al menos podías seguirme la corriente"

— Pero… ¿Conejos alienígenas salvajes? ¿Has visto demasiadas películas de terror no crees? —él solo rio

"Como si aquí tuviéramos viernes de películas, muy apenas nos dejan tener el celular" —pude escuchar algo crujir, así que decidí preguntar.

— ¿De nuevo te andas escapando? Sabes que si te descubren te vas a meter en problemas —recargue mi codo en la mesa y sobre mi pata la cabeza. Últimamente a Nick se le estaba haciendo costumbre salir a dar paseos nocturnos después del toque de queda.

"Vamos tesoro, sabes que nunca van a encontrarme, cierta conejita me enseño un sitio donde nunca nadie se acerca porque es difícil de encontrar"

Me sonroje…— ¿Todas las noches vas allí?

"Si, como tú decías es un lindo lugar para pensar un poco" —Nick suspiro

— Y… ¿En qué piensas? —pregunte curiosa y atenta a la respuesta que me daría. Pero, ¿por qué me importaba tanto?

"¿Por qué tanta curiosidad conejita?"

— Por nada… es raro verte tan pensativo —lance una risa falsa, intentando que mi nerviosismo se disipara— ¡Por cierto! ¡Hoy acabe de acomodar los archivos! —cambie de tema de conversación para no tener que luego aguantar las preguntas de Nick.

"Al fin, pensé que me graduaría y que tú apenas estarías a la mitad del trabajo" —se burló, como siempre.

— Al menos tendría ayuda de cierto zorro —reí. Nunca me imaginaria a Nick trabajando en archivos haciendo lo mismo que yo hacía, lo imaginaba más durmiendo en el piso o mirando y haciendo todo con flojera.

Todas nuestras conversaciones eran de lo más triviales, pero por alguna razón hacían que el tiempo pasara de forma veloz. Mientras comía continué charlando con Nick, y aunque estaba sentada sola en el restaurant era capaz de sentirme en compañía; varios de los animales se me quedaban viendo raro porque en diversos momentos comenzaba reírme sola a causa de las tonterías que Nick me decía.

La llamada acabó. Y yo me retiré camino a mi departamento, pero por el día de hoy optaría por evitar el subterráneo e irme caminando en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Zootopia es una ciudad hermosa, pero por las noches lo era más y si le agregábamos que era invierno, acercándonos a los festejos navideños la cosa mejoraba notablemente.

Llegué a mi solitario departamento, tumbándome automáticamente en la cama. Me quede pensando por buen rato si había sido una buena idea no comentarle a Nick lo que encontré en el archivo, pero hasta que no supiera lo que había pasado sería mejor no contarle absolutamente nada. Más cuando tenía notable influencia sobre su familia.

Me quede mirando algo en mi teléfono celular… no sabría decir cuando me quede dormida, pero la mañana había llegado, así como el momento de saber en qué enfocaría mi trabajo ahora.

Apenas desperté, fui hasta la cocina a calentar agua para preparar un poco de café. El camino hasta la oficina fue corto y rápido, llegando justamente 30 minutos antes.

Llego la hora de la junta. Y yo estaba horriblemente emocionada y nerviosa. Todos los demás pasaron antes que yo marchándose con forme eran nombrados y como era de costumbre, fui la última.

— Hopps, te quedaras en escritorio hasta que alguien necesite apoyo en alguna operación ¿Entendido? —me quede sentada en mi lugar mirando perdidamente al horizonte. Al menos escritorio era mejor que archivos…

* * *

Lo se, lo se, fue un capitulo pequeño, pero espero que les haya gustado, apenas esta apareciendo una de las cosas que tratare en el fanfic, como se habrán dado cuenta el desarrollo de la historia es lento, pero la razón es para que sientan un poco la vida de Nick y Judy. Un enorme saludo a todos, adoro cada comentario que dejan y hago lo más que puedo por traeles pronto los capitulos (pero pues me quede sin mi herramienta principal... mi celular, aunque eso ya esta arreglado xD)

¡Muchas gracias por leer este mini capitulo! xD (Me estresa un poco que haya quedado tan corto, pero bueno... ¡Se los recompesare pronto!)


	9. Capítulo 8 Petición

Hola, ahora comenzare el fanfic con un saludo al inicio, quiero agradecerles de corazón a todos quienes leen el fanfic. Espero que les guste el capitulo, les recomiendo que en una parte coloquen musica para disfrutarla tanto como lo yo hice al escribirla, no les dire cual fue, porque sería spoiler, así que adivinen~  
Como podrán ver hay un pequeño cambio en el formato. ¿Qué por qué? No se, creo que se hubican mejor en espacio/tiempo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, adoro leerlos, cuando me llega correo notificando uno me pongo toda nerviosa y muerta de ansias de que les habra parecido todo. Me encantaria responderselos como la vez pasada pero he estado muy consumida por el tiempo, para decirles que todo el capitulo fue escrito en mis viajes de vuelta a mi casa (¡Vacaciones las invoco...!)

Ya no los entretengo más disfruten y si les parece corto... lo siento c:

* * *

 **19 de diciembre.** _12:30 PM_

 **Narra Judy**

En el pasado tenía el pensamiento que diciembre era una fecha tranquila, donde las familias se olvidaban de la pesada rutina que implicaba ir al trabajo o llevar a los hijos a la escuela y comenzaban a decorar sus casas con bellas luces y guirnaldas. Si bien era un festejo para mejorar el comercio, los beneficios que propinaba no eran estadísticamente los mejores.

Sonó el teléfono de mi escritorio. No tenía que ser adivina, se trataba de otra denuncia de robo, respondí y como me habían indicado pase el caso al comunicador de todos para que quien estuviera más cerca patrullando llevará acabo la captura. Y ese era el punto al que quería llegar… Adoraba las navidades, pero el simple hecho de pensar todos los problemas que implicaba me provocaba odiarla un poco, como policías no todos teníamos la suerte de disfrutar en casa o en familia esas festividades y acabábamos por arreglar ese problema de la forma más madura posible.

— ¡El torneo de piedra, papel o tijeras fue increíble este año! ¿No crees Hopps? —pregunto Paula una cebra bastante joven que hacía función en la ZPD como psicóloga y si no tenía mal entendido era una de las mejores en el campo. Se le veía emocionada, demasiado diría yo, voltee a verla alejando mi vista de la luz de la computadora y recargando mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla— ¡No puedo creer que casi le ganabas al jefe Bogo en la penúltima ronda! Para ser una novata eres bastante buena… —sonrió ampliamente y pude notar como su cola se meneaba de un lado a otro con alegría.

Reí, aun recargada— Veo que te gusta mucho el torneo.

— Bastante, aunque no soy muy buena en ello… —una pequeña risa se escapó de su boca— recuerdo que hace unos tres años nos hicieron una broma bastante malvada a quiénes tenemos pezuñas, la cosa consistía en que teníamos que jugar piedra, papel o tijeras de la misma forma en que lo hacen ustedes —volvió a reír— si de por si es complicado decirlo hablado, ya te imaginaras como resulto todo —asentí con la cabeza con una sonrisa, era bastante curioso cómo se hacían algunas cosas por aquí. Después de su anécdota no falto mucho para que se marchara, todos teníamos muchos pendientes que preferíamos no posponer, porque si bien teníamos que venir a trabajar en navidad y año nuevo, era mejor venir y estar libres a estar mega ocupados escribiendo informes y desarrollando estadísticas sobre la seguridad ciudadana, registrando cada mínimo crimen.

Mi trabajo por el momento no era demasiado, diría que era la única ventaja de no salir a las operaciones, pero en las que había participado tenía sí o sí que desarrollar y juntar estadísticas con los demás. Papelería que para muchos parecería inútil y sin sentido.

Mi localizador vibro, se trataba de un mensaje del jefe donde pedía que me dirigiera a su oficina. Salí de la zona de oficinas y antes de ir hasta donde me ocupaban mire el tablero de anuncios donde ponían todos que tenían libres las fechas a celebrar porque habían ganado el concurso, yo no me incluía allí, pero estuve cerca del puesto. Recordé mi perdida contra el jefe, así como su cara cuando el mismísimo Garraza le gano sin mucho esfuerzo.

Me adentre a la enorme oficina, ya me parecía frecuente venir aquí. El anuncio fue corto. No tenía idea de cómo, pero había sido elegida para ser la oficial a cargo de dar el discurso y entregar las placas en la graduación de la academia de policía. Di un salto de emoción una vez que salí. Nunca hubiera creído que tendría la fortuna de llevar acabo la graduación de Nick y mi sonrisa de emoción desvelaba toda mi inmensa alegría. Según el jefe debía de reportarme en la academia para que me dieran papelería de algo y que firmara un acta de compromiso.

Me dirigí hasta la estación de trenes y con toda la velocidad del mundo compre un boleto del expreso, segundos más que tardara realizando mi compra y habría tenido que esperar el próximo tren. Apenas entre las puertas se cerraron detrás mío, el movimiento del tren comenzó provocando que me tambaleara un poco, pero con la suerte de que no haya alcanzado a caerme.

Tome asiento.

Saqué mi celular, abriendo el bloc de notas que llevaba, en él se remarcaban dos secciones la primera de pendientes que tenía que hacer, mientras que la otra solo decía "Caso F-46" esa última fue la que abrí. La información que contenía era relativamente nula, intente con miles de formas realizar una correcta búsqueda en el sistema, pero todo lo que me aparecía se encontraba clasificado para oficiales de mayor rango.

Había buscado desde archivos antiguos para poder comparar los formatos utilizados y saber en qué año había sucedido todo, así como indagar en los periódicos antiguos buscando el apellido "Wilde" pero no había caso, lo único que me salía era cuando habíamos capturado a Bellwether. Bloquee mi celular cansada y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos dejando escapar un suspiró. Me quede profundamente dormida después de eso. Desperté por obra del destino o por suerte poco antes de que bajarme en la estación correspondiente.

La seguridad en la academia era tan estricta como siempre, aunque como estaban enterados de mi llegada el proceso de seguridad no había sido necesario. Pero sí hubiera sido una visita normal habría sido interrogada en todos los sentidos.

Camine por el campus recordando lo concurrido que estaba cuando Nick y yo tuvimos esa prueba de la academia, sonreí alegre pensando que si tenía suerte podría verlo. Una emoción inexplicable recorrió desde mis patas hasta la punta de las orejas cuando de entre la quietud del lugar había escuchado gritar "Wilde" pensé dos veces si era buena idea acercarme a dónde provenía el llamado, me encogí de hombros y cambie mi rumbo, no tardaría mucho, solo iría a ver cómo le iba en sus clases.

Me deslicé detrás las gradas de lo que era el campo de entrenamiento de los diferentes ecosistemas que existían, uno de mis mayores retos cuando asistí a la academia, asome un poco mi cabeza y baje las orejas con cuidado de que nadie me viera.

— ¡No, no! ¡No puedo creer que después de tanto entrenamiento ninguno pueda pasar el campo! —grito la instructora, que se trataba de la misma que me había dado clases en un pasado. El campo era el mismo.

Todos volvieron a pasar, pero en muchas ocasiones caían en las aguas heladas o cedían contra la poderosa tormenta de arena. Una fuerte risa estallo en mi cuando Nick iba corriendo por el hielo en dirección al muro, pero por la rapidez y mal control de su cuerpo callo y se fue deslizándose hasta el agua helada. Reí a más no poder olvidando que me encontraba escondida, todos voltearon a verme y apenada saludé.

— Vaya… tenemos la inesperada visita de la oficial Hopps —me sorprendí al saber que se acordaba de mi nombre la instructora, aunque como no, si era la única coneja que había tenido como alumna. Salí de mi escondite acercándome a donde se encontraban todos.

— ¡Buenos días! —salude con voz firme poniéndome con la espalda erguida, así como mis patas. Recibí un saludo en conjunto de todos los estudiantes, así como de la profesora, pero en quien mi vista se fijo fue en cierto zorro que caminaba empapado hasta donde estaban los demás.

— Muy bien Hopps, ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir a visitarnos… ¿Qué te parece mostrarles un poco a estos cadetes como se pasa esta prueba? —acepte con gusto aparente, era una buena forma de ver si mis entrenamientos a solas daban buenos resultados.

Todos se colocaron en modo que toda su atención se centrara en mí. Inhalé para calmar mi nerviosismo y una vez logrado mi propósito comencé a correr en dirección a la primera prueba, el muro de hielo.

Era la primera vez que lo intentaría subir yo sola, siempre me había apoyado de mis compañeros para subirlo, pero no dudaba en que lo lograría. Tome impulso, corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible. Mi salto fue perfecto poco antes de llegar a la orilla y la velocidad que llevaba fue lo suficiente para ayudarme a llegar bastante alto. Ignore todo lo a mi alrededor centrándome en un solo objetivo… No caerme. Aumente la percepción de mi cuerpo, siendo consiente de donde se encontraba cada una de mis extremidades y como debería moverlas todas en conjunto para lograr mi objetivo.

Escale con buen ritmo manteniendo mi agarre perfecto. El frío quemaba mis patas, pero tendría que soportarlo un poco más.

Llegue a la cima con tranquilidad y baje con un salto de la imponente pared.

Escuche unos aplausos por parte de los presentes, pero mi concentración no se desvió, aún faltaba por pasar parte del recorrido.

Las lianas fueron fáciles, tan solo tendría que impulsarme hacía delante con todo el cuerpo para llegar a la siguiente en la mira, por un momento recordé cuando salve a Nick de ser atacado por el señor Manchas.

Pase todo con poco esfuerzo, menos del que había recordado. Una vez que volví hacia donde se encontraban todos, me aplaudieron, apenándome notablemente.

— Bien hecho Hopps, has mejorado notablemente desde la última vez que realizaste el recorrido —sonreí llena de satisfacción y agradecí amablemente. Por esa milésima de segundo la instructora a quien tanto le temía en el pasado, se veía una persona bastante amable y sobre todo orgullosa— ¡Muy bien ahora, todos ustedes vuelvan a hacer el recorrido! —volteo a ver a los cadetes y en menos de un solo segundo sus expresiones cambiaron. Sonreí un poco al ver como todos corrían de nuevo a la pista, demasiados recuerdos invadían mi mente. Visualice a Nick quien se veía bastante concentrado mirando el muro de hielo, no dudaba en que lograría hacerlo en algún momento, fallo, cayendo al agua de nueva cuenta, volteo a verme, ocasionando que por inercia levantara mi pata en forma de despedida y sonriera levemente. Era hora de ir a donde correspondía.

 **24 de diciembre.** _10:00 PM_

La ZPD o al menos la división donde me encontraba, era bastante rara por estas fechas. Justo quienes trabajábamos hoy teníamos una pequeña fiesta de gala y si había algún problema donde fuera necesaria nuestra presencia tendríamos que dejar de lado todo e ir nuestro llamado, lo que significaba cero bebidas alcohólicas en el evento. Era curioso cómo, aunque podríamos venir de ropa elegante todos traíamos nuestro uniforme azul de botones.

Sentada en mi mesa mientras bebía jugo de zanahorias veía a varios niños jugando divertidos, se permitía traer a la familia más que nada para aquellos quienes tenían hijos.

— Esta muy animada la fiesta ¿Verdad? —escuche decir a cierto animal que conocía muy bien, voltee a ver.

— Es raro verte por aquí ¿No tenías el día libre hoy? —sonreí al ver a Garraza con esmoquin sentándose a mi lado con un plato lleno de comida.

— Nunca me perdería de los banquetes que sirve la ZPD en navidad —después de decir aquello se metió una gran cucharada de puré de papa en la boca, gimoteando de la emoción por el sabor de aquella comida. Reí despacio al verlo.

Me di cuenta que no era tan malo trabajar en día festivo o al menos no cuando se disfrutaba tanto con mis compañeros. Se trataba de una buena fiesta, había juegos para los más pequeños, montones de comida, música algo elegante para que quienes lo desearan bailaran con su pareja y sobre todo un ambiente bastante relajante.

— Oye Hopps… —Paula se acercó por detrás mío recargándose en la silla— te buscan allá afuera… —señalo con tranquilidad hacía la puerta de salida. Un gesto de duda apareció en mi cara.

Tome mi abrigo y mientras caminaba hacía la salida me lo iba poniendo. Una vez afuera fui incapaz de ver a alguien, solo se veían las luces navideñas por toda la plaza principal, me quedé por un momento mirando todo mi alrededor, disfrutando de la hermosura visual. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento recorrió mi cuerpo, causando que me encogiera un poco y me abrazara, el vaho que salió de mi boca fue la señal que necesitaba de que era momento de entrar a la estación. Al momento de darme la vuelta pude ver un pequeño papel pegado en el piso que decía mi nombre, así como una pequeña flecha apuntando hacía al frente.

Baje las escaleras del recinto un poco temblorosa por el frío, pero mi emoción podía mucho más. Fueron 5 papeles los que me había encontrado, al seguir sus indicaciones fui conducida a un pino enorme decorado para las fechas, de nuevo miré a todos lados esperando que apareciera alguien y así fue, saliendo de atrás de aquel pino estaba Nick inesperadamente vestido con esmoquin. Mi sonrisa de emoción no pudo ser suprimida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte acercándome lentamente a él, aun incrédula de lo que mis ojos veían.

— Pues la ZPA nos dio vacaciones —lo interrumpí.

— ¡S.. Si eso lo sé, ¡pero me refiero aquí! ¿No deberías estar con tú madre? —él solo sonrió.

— Mi madre se molestó porque no me he aparecido a visitarla —coloco sus patas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando con inocencia lo que teníamos a un lado nuestro.

— Espera —rápidamente hice una seña con la pata que indicaba lo que decía y me crucé de brazos— ¿No le has dicho que entraste a la academia en todo este tiempo? —pregunte. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta que me daría.

— Nop, es una sorpresa —sonrió ampliamente volteando a verme, con esa sonrisa que muchas veces sin saber cómo me ponía un poco idiota.

— Ya me lo esperaba… —sonreí negando con la cabeza— Está bien que quieres que sea una sorpresa, pero tampoco es para que te desaparezca cinco meses y llegues en navidad sonriente como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ahora la dejaste sola en noche festiva… —me acerqué aún más para golpear su hombro sin siquiera controlar mi fuerza.

— ¡Au! Tan salvaje como siempre Zanahorias… —volteo a verme indignado por haberlo golpeado— Para tu información Pelusa, estuve mucho tiempo con ella, hasta que me pregunto por ti… —mis orejas se levantaron emocionadas— "¿Y qué haces aquí cuando tu amiga pasa navidades sola? Ponte algo decente y ve a verla" Eso dijo —una risa muy cálida escapo de mi boca al ver como Nick volteaba hacia un lado algo… ¿Avergonzado?

— No sabía que ella me conocía… —susurre nerviosa después de pensar todo con más calma.

— Tuve que contarle después de que su hijo saliera en los noticieros por haber resuelto el caso de los aulladores y descubierto el plan de Bellwether ¿No crees? —reí, aunque tratara de ocultarlo se notaba bastante nervioso y queriendo escapar de mis preguntas. Era extraño como había logrado ver más allá de Nick.

— Cierto, cierto —ondee la bandera blanca decidiendo que era mejor no seguir preguntando, aunque la curiosidad del "que había dicho" allí seguía. Un viento helado volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, inevitablemente haciendo que gritara un quejido— ¿Nick no quieres que entremos a la comisaría? —pregunte amablemente después de reprochar por el clima.

— ¿No me verán raro? —pregunto algo reacio a entrar

— ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Pronto serán compañeros así que despreocúpate, ven, vamos a divertirnos un rato —pegue un salto emocionada a la vez que tomaba la pata de Nick para llevármelo hasta la fiesta.

— Espera… —me freno con su peso poco antes de entrar— ten… —me entregó una pequeña bolsa de regalos lindamente arreglada. Mi sorpresa fue notoria, pudiendo solamente tomarla sin expresar agradecimiento alguno antes de que él me estirara para retomar nuestro caminar.

Momentos atrás no me había dado cuenta, pero la pata de Nick era bastante cálida, elevé la vista enfocando mis ojos en la nuca de mi compañero… sonreí tiernamente al verlo.

— Gracias Nick… —susurre levemente apretando con más fuerza los cordones del regalo. Entramos al recinto siendo nuevamente envueltos por la música, las risas y el olor a comida.

Sin soltar su pata camine hasta donde me encontraba sentada. Curiosamente varios de mis compañeros de trabajo fijaron sus ojos en nosotros haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda. No había porque dar explicaciones, muchos, por no decir que todos, lo conocían debido a lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

Era tonto llegar a negar que esta había sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, si de por si Nick era un tonto bromista y coqueto, sumado a las personalidades de mis compañeros de mesa, todo se volvía un descontrol total.

El zorro se levantó de su lugar repentinamente, haciéndome creer por unos momentos que iría por algo de beber o comer, pero en vez de ello se acercó por detrás mío extendiendo amablemente su pata y diciendo de forma tan sutil "¿Bailas?". No pude negarme, era imposible cuando su mirada expresaba tanta insistencia. Me levante tomando su pata.

Me sentía incomoda, vigilada por todos. No era raro que él quisiera bailar éramos amigos después de todo, llegando a la pista de baile una nueva tonada lleno el recinto, se trataba de una música suave y bastante relájate que fue capaz de envolverme completamente. Nos acomodamos para bailar, aunque yo no estaba muy segura si lo estaba haciendo de la forma correcta. Nick no dijo nada solo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción y en mi caso solo fui amablemente guiada. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado a bailar, sonreímos.

— Eres buen bailarín… —susurre sonriendo mientras seguíamos moviéndonos al son de la tonada. Él solo rio.

— Y tú eres bastante mala en eso —dijo con superioridad, ocasionando de frunciera sutilmente el ceño

— Agradece que al menos no te he pisado —voltee mi rostro hacía otro lado molesta, aunque he de decir que no estaba enojada. Aceptaba que no era buena bailando, solo que había tenido suerte y mi compañero era un buen guía.

De repente mi mundo dio vueltas. Aquel zorro tan astuto me había girado, ocasionando que callera sobre sus brazos.

— Zanahorias… —susurro a mi oído— a la próxima deberías traerte un vestido… te quedaría bien… —voltee a verlo de la impresión que había causado su petición. Él solo sonrió, poco antes de comenzar a alejarse de mi— Nos vemos, debo volver a casa.

Me quede de pie en medio de la pista mirando cómo se alejaba sin decir alguna otra cosa. ¿Qué se creía? ¿La cenicienta? No iba a ir tras él, no tenía tanta suerte como para que hiciera eso… Volví a mi lugar.

— ¡Vaya escena de película romántica montaron! —comento Paula al momento en que giñaba un ojo. Por mi parte solo me senté en mi lugar ignorando todo lo demás. Me permití fantasear un poco, sonriendo estúpidamente por dentro, Nick era bastante idiota, pero no hubiera pedido mejor amigo y compañero que él.

Mire la bolsa de regalo que descansaba sobre la mesa, recordando que gracias a los buenos momentos que había pasado con todos no la había abierto. La coloque en mi regazo, rompiendo de poco en poco los pequeños pedazos de cinta que la sellaban.

Sonreí al ver el regalo.

Un estúpido impulso hizo que me levantara de mi lugar y comenzara a correr hasta la salida, buscando con la mirada a aquel zorro. Se encontraba a lo lejos caminando.

— ¡Nick! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, logrando que él nombrado me escuchara— ¡Gracias por el regalo! —volví a elevar la voz, levantando en el aire una pequeña libreta de notas con una zanahoria, un gorro de policía y una pequeña placa.

Volví a la comisaria, aún quedaba mucha noche por delante.

 **25 diciembre.** _5:00 AM_

Desperté, encogida sobre las cálidas sabanas de mi habitación, deseando que la hora de levantarme no fuera a llegar. Por el día que era nos habían dividido los horarios de trabajo para que así pudiéramos aprovechar las festividades, a mi fortuna o tal vez desgracia para lo cansada que me encontraba me había tocado el turno de las 7 de la mañana hasta las 2 de la tarde.

Me rodé un poco por la cama, hasta quedar cerca de la orilla de la misma mirando hacía el escritorio, exactamente hacia donde se encontraba mi despertador. Estire mi pata hasta tomar uno de mis cojines y hundirlo en mi rostro

— Aun es muy temprano… —dije con voz perezosa y entre cortada por lo semi-dormida que aún me encontraba. Tomé mi sabana y me cubrí por completo la cara, podía estar lista en 30 minutos, tenía una hora muy buena para seguir descansando. Cerré los ojos. Solo había oscuridad.

 _"¡Espera Nick!"_

La alarma sonó, despertándome con un terrible susto. Caí de la cama respirando agitada, tan solo había sido un mal sueño.

Me levante acariciando mi mejilla con pereza y tallando mis ojos, caminando como si todo el mundo me pesara hasta llegar al baño donde tome una rápida ducha caliente, al salir me envolví en mi toalla caminando con ella hasta la cocina donde puse un poco de agua caliente a hervir mientras yo me uniformaba. No tarde mucho en vestirme, pero aun había tiempo, con calma cepille un poco mi pelaje.

Prepare un café con el agua una vez que esta hirvió. Eso era la único que faltaba para despertarme.

Salí del departamento, cerrando con llave la puerta.

 _7:00 AM_

— Buenos días —salude a mis compañeros de turno en lo que caminaba hacía mi escritorio, siendo recíprocos los saludos, todos se veían un poco cansados, pero no los culpaba yo me encontraba exactamente igual.

Saque de mi bolsillo la libreta de notas que Nick me había regalado y a su vez mi celular donde se encontraba el colgante que era de él. Sonreí, pero al poco tiempo asumí que aquel zorro tan torpe últimamente se la había pasado regalándome pequeños detalles y que en ningún momento yo había sido capaz de darle algún detalle.

Desbloque mi celular, comenzando a buscar de entre mi lista de contactos a aquel zorro.

Llame. No hubo respuesta. Volví a llamar, pero no había respuesta alguna.

— Debe estar dormido… —susurre dejando el celular a un lado del escritorio. Retomando mi trabajo… no hacer nada. Había acabado mis documentos pendientes hace pocos días.

Observe la libreta que Nick me había regalado, recordando que debía escribir el discurso de graduación de la ZPA. No mentía había intentado un millón de veces como comenzar el discurso, pero todo lo que salía de mi cabeza era completamente tonto y sin sentido.

Tache con desesperación el que sería mi cuarto intento desde que había comenzado a escribir hoy, golpee frustrada mi cabeza contra el escritorio, pero eso si lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no lastimarme. Una vez me calmé continúe.

 _"Recuerdo esa emoción cuando me gradúe de la academia, era tan joven e inexperta…"_

— Pareciera que está hablando una anciana… —me auto critique tachando de nuevo. Lo bueno es que no se me había ocurrido usar mi libreta nueva o sino ya me la había terminado...

Pasaron las horas sin que me diera cuenta.

Rendida me levante de mi silla y tome todas mis cosas, dirigiéndome al reloj biométrico a marcar mi salida. No tenía mucho que hacer una vez saliendo del trabajo, así que había decidido conseguir un presente para Nick.

Siendo honesta era mala idea salir de compras para la fecha en la que me encontraba, pero no perdía nada en intentar. Cerrado, cerrado, cerrado, sin existencia, cerrado, cerrado, nada me gusta… ¿Jabones para navidad? Vaya regalos más absurdos se encontraba una cuando la mayoría de los productos se había agotado y solo quedaba la basura que nadie quería.

Aun poco desesperanzada entre a lo que se veía que era una tienda de antigüedades.

— ¡Buenas tardes señorita! ¿Busca algo en especial? —pregunto lo que sería un panda rojo con gafas.

— Pues… buscaba un regalo para un muy buen amigo mío —dije, algo dudosa de encontrar algo que me gustara, aparte de que no disponía de mucho dinero.

— Tengo varias cosas por aquí, si gusta acercarse… —sugirió amablemente señalándome el mostrador, era curioso, no estaba equivocado. Había cosas bastante hermosas y que llamaban mi atención.

Vi un brillante collar con lo que parecía ser una moneda, collar que al parecer él dueño del lugar se había dado cuenta de mi interés por el, ya que me lo mostro sin siquiera pedírmelo.

— N-no creo que le gusté esto, es muy… ¿femenino? —respondí en el momento en que lo coloco frente a mí. Conocía a Nick y definitivamente esto era algo que no acertaría nunca.

No se cómo acabe por comprarlo…

Me encontré fuera de la tienda con una pequeña cajita que contenía aquel collar, estaba algo atónita por lo que acababa de hacer. Sin más opción volví a marcar el número de mi amigo.

 _"¿Hola…?"_ escuche un leve saludo una vez que la llamada había comenzado.

— ¡Hola Nick! —respondí feliz de la vida mientras caminaba hacia donde tenía pensado.

 _"No grites tanto Pelusa…"_ —se quejó con voz ronca— _"Por cierto, que haces llamando a las… ¿Son las 4 de la tarde?"_

— Amm… si —mi mente se había sumido en una sola teoría… aquel torpe zorro se había pasado de copas anoche y había despertado bastante crudo.

 _"Ya veo"_ —se aclaró la voz— " _Lo siento, ayer Finnick me invito a tomar unas cervezas y creo que bebí demasiado…_ " —explico, dando justo en el blanco sobre lo que mi imaginación creído.

No hablamos mucho por teléfono, solo pedí encontrarlos en el café al que me había invitado antes de que se fuera a la academia y que si se encontraba cerrado aun así lo esperaría allí.

Llegue a mi destino, el local estaba cerrado, así que me senté sobre un viejo banco de madera esperando a que Nick llegara, paso mucho tiempo hasta que pude ver a un cansado zorro con gafas de sol caminando hasta donde me encontraba. Una vez llego a mi lado se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

— Espero que sea algo importante pelusa… —susurro colocando la pata sobre su sien masajeándola un poco.

— Ten… —hable bajo entregándole un café que había pasado a comprar justamente para él— es café negro así que está demasiado fuerte, te ayudara con la jaqueca… —lo tomo mientras yo hablaba y dio un largo sorbo, al inicio poniendo una cara de desagrado, pero con forme continuaba ese rostro desaparecía. Pase la pequeña caja de manera desinteresada— También esto es para ti… —la tomo dejando su café a un lado y se quedó observándola un momento— es un regalo… ya sabes por eso de navidad. No es la gran cosa, pero espero que te guste…

— Gracias Zanahorias… —susurro con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, al verlo feliz, también sonreí— por cierto, ¿cómo vas con el discurso? —pregunto cambiando de tema repentinamente sin siquiera abrir el regalo, solo acariciaba suavemente la caja.

— Fatal... no tengo idea de cómo podría iniciarlo —dije avergonzada y entre un pesado suspiro

— Puedes hablar un poco de como te sentiste una vez que te graduaste —volteo a verme, retirándose con lentitud las gafas que utilizaba— no quiero que hagas un mal discurso y me avergüences… Es lo único que te pediré por ahora —rio levemente recostándose sobre mi hombro y cerrando los ojos, hasta quedarse inesperadamente dormido. El café no había ayudado demasiado.

Volteé a verlo como pude, respiraba muy tranquilo y aunque el clima era frío el pelaje de Nick era la suficientemente grueso para calentarme sin necesidad de más abrigos. Cerré igual mis ojos, tal vez me arrepentiría más tarde por dormir a la intemperie, pero eso ya tendría que arreglarlo después


	10. Capitulo 9 Nervios

AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

 _ **21 de enero. 1:00 AM**_

 **Narra Nick.**

Me queje molesto mientras giraba en la cama por lo que sería tal vez la décima vez. Llevaba sin exagerar 3 horas intentando dormir, pero no me era posible. Estaba cansado, habia sido un día bastante pesado, nuestros exámenes finales habían concluido y muchos de nosotros habíamos tenido el placer de poder graduarnos exitosamente de la ZPA, entre ellos estaba yo, que pese a todas las veces que me habían llamado la atención por no poner atención en las clases fui capaz de sorprenderlos a todos en el último momento.

Los exámenes prácticos habían sido los más pesados e importantes, entre ellos el odiado por muchos, campo de ecosistemas. Lo había pasado. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, tal vez los consejos que me había dado Zanahorias funcionaron. Los demás exámenes me habían parecido de cierta manera fáciles y divertidos… Aunque si nos poníamos a comparar el examen te tiro con el de reglamentaciones de tránsito, era claro cuál había sido más aburrido y tedioso.

Encendí mi celular entrando a un viejo mensaje que había escrito algunos días atrás.

"Hola madre, no había querido decírtelo antes, pero… Tengo seis meses asistiendo a la academia de policía… El 23 de enero se realizará mi graduación y me encantaría que asistieras, sé que estas un poco molesta por como desaparecí, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti." Suspiré, borrando el mensaje. No tenía la menor idea de cómo decirle a mi madre, no quería darle una noticia tan importante por mensaje, pero era completamente imposible que pudiera viajar para visitarla, explicarle e invitarla a la ceremonia de graduación.

Acomodé mi cobija y continúe haciendo cosas en el celular.

 _"Ya duérmete"_ recibí mientras revisaba mi Zoobook con aburrimiento. Me dirigí a la conversación, se trataba de cierta conejita.

 _"Debería decirte lo mismo Zanahorias"_ escribí riendo suavemente, era divertido molestarla en algunas ocasiones y tenía pensado hacerlo.

 _"Para tu información cambie turnos con un compañero para que pudiera ir a tú graduación sin que me descontaran el sueldo por tomarme el día"_ tecleo con velocidad respondiéndome apenas unos segundos después.

 _"¿Vez Zoobook mientras trabajas? Vaya heroína de la cuidad eres Pelusa…"_ reí, sabía que le había dado donde era más fácil molestarla, tardó en responder, en varias ocasiones comenzaba a escribir, pero se detenía.

 _"Como si hubiera mucho que hacer en el turno nocturno, además estoy en escritorio, no haciendo guardias"_ respondió después de varios minutos. Después de leer su mensaje cerré la aplicación del celular y marqué el número de aquella tierna conejita, respondió al instante.

— Hola Zanahorias —susurre mientras me levantaba de la cama y salía del dormitorio.

"Hola Nick" rio, era seguro que sabía lo que estaba haciendo "¿De nuevo escapando?"

— No precisamente, solo no quería despertar a mis compañeros —respondí tranquilo recargando mi espalda sobre la pared.

"Ya veo, ya veo… Por cierto ¿A qué se debe tú llamada?" se quedó pensando un momento antes de seguir "¿De nuevo con insomnio?"

— Algo así, estaba pensando como le diré a mi madre sobre la graduación, no quiero decirle por mensaje o llamada, pero no puedo ir a visitarla… —me interrumpió.

"¿Aun no le dices? Es dentro de dos días Nick… ¿Qué harás?" desde el momento en que Zanahorias se había enterado que no le había dicho nada a mi madre sobre mi decisión de entrar a la academia de policía, siempre que tenía la oportunidad me lo recalcaba molesta. Una idea llego a mi astuto cerebro.

— ¿Podría pedirte un favor? —pregunte con tranquilidad y sin esperar a que ella respondiera explique mi idea— Quiero que vayas a casa de mi madre y le entregues la invitación, por la mañana hago que te la manden…

"¿Yo?" suspiro algo rendida "Esta bien, lo haré, pero me vas a deber el favor Nick."

— Gracias dulzura. — sonreí coqueto, aunque no tenía sentido porque no era capaz de verme— Por cierto, Pelusita… No le digas aun, que se trata de mi graduación, invéntate algo.

"¿Vas a seguir con la mentira? Hum… No estoy muy de acuerdo en eso, estoy segura que lo sabes muy bien, está en contra de mis principios mentir, pero está bien, no le diré nada… Lo prometo"

— ¡Genial, entonces mañana les doy tú dirección para que envíen la invitación! —estaba a punto de despedirme cuando recordé— La dirección… Mañana te la mandó por mensaje. ¿Está bien?

"Claro…" susurro algo perdida en sus pensamientos, no quería preguntar, después de todo había muchas cosas que aún no conocía de Judy y no quería entrometerme, prefería que ella me contara a su tiempo.

—Por cierto, Zanahorias... ¿Cómo vas con el discurso? Ya debes de tenerlo acabado. ¿No? —decidí continuar la conversación, hablábamos poco y no hacía daño alargar un poco todo.

"Ni me preguntes… acabe uno, pero sigue sin gustarme, estaba pensando en hacer otro, pero no sé, no estoy segura…"

— Ya te dije que tiene que ser bueno o te lanzo una zanahoria a la cara… —ella rio, tal vez imaginando lo que haría— Hablo en serio Pelusa —su risa freno apenas termine de hablar con un tono de voz bastante serio.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda…" susurro con tono algo enfadado "Creo que debo volver a trabajar Nick, nos vemos"

— Oh vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho Zanahorias, solo bromeaba, los conejos son tan sentimentales… —dije rápido antes de que colgara, no quería hacerla enojar, aunque no voy a negar que me divertía haciéndolo. Hubo silencio.

"Adiós…" colgó sin darme la oportunidad de responder. Me quedé mirando el celular como un idiota pensando en si era buena idea volverla a llamar, pero no lo hice, solo seguí mirando la pantalla hasta que se iba poco a poco apagando.

Una notificación llego, era un mensaje de ella.

 _"No me enoje, Bogo estaba cerca, buenas noches Nick"_ Sonreí apenas leí aquello, al menos era un alivio saber que estaba bien, respondí y apenas se envió en mensaje volví al dormitorio y me tumbe en mi cama.

Suspire una vez que mi nuca callo sobre la almohada, aunque a veces fuera bastante testaruda y emocional, me encantaba hablar con esa torpe coneja, incluso hace tiempo ya la había considerado mi mejor amiga. Aunque Finnick se pusiera como novia celosa o tal vez como bebé celoso diciéndome que ya no me acordaba de él porque estaba en la academia.

Cerré mis ojos, volviendo a intentar dormir, pensado que mi conciencia estuviera más tranquila gracias a la ayuda de aquella Pelusa, pero no, de forma rara mi cabeza comenzó a pensar en ella. Seguro solo eran los nervios de que pronto me graduaría y comenzaríamos a trabajar juntos.

Si, seguro solo era eso…

 _ **22 de enero. 3:45 PM**_

 **Narra Judy.**

Marque mi hora de salida, la cual ya se me había pasado cerca de 45 minutos, o eso indicaba el reloj. Estaba nerviosa, tendría que ir a casa de la madre de Nick a entregarle la invitación para la graduación, no sabía que haría o qué clase de mentira sacaría para que no me descubriera. Incluso me asustaba el hecho de que fuera a caerle mal a su madre por alguna razón o que pensara que era mi culpa que Nick no estuviera y la visitara.

Comencé el caminó revisando cada 5 minutos la dirección en mi celular, al parecer su madre no vivía ni siquiera cerca del barrio en el que había ido tiempo atrás, lo cual, aunque sonara mal me alegraba de forma inigualable. Más que nada por el hecho principal que las casas de esa zona estaban en un estado bastante triste o al menos la mayoría.

Llegue a un pequeño barrio, bastante cómodo y colorido, cerca de la zona central de Zootopia, las casas variaban de tamaño y algunos edificios se trataban de secciones con departamentos, uno de ellos termino siendo mi destino. Toque el timbre del departamento 2C, recibiendo una respuesta de inmediato, se trataba de una voz femenina, algo mayor, pero sonaba tranquila y con un pequeño toque de felicidad.

— Buenas tardes, soy la oficial Judy Hopps, estoy buscando a la Sra. Wilde —dije con voz firme, aunque por dentro tenía demasiados nervios y las piernas me temblaban cual gelatina.

"Puede pasar señorita…" su voz se apreció más triste, algo dentro de mí se planteó el hecho de que esperaba a Nick y como no, si era la única familia que le quedaba.

Seguía desaprobando el hecho de que él mintiera de esa forma a su madre, aun no la conocía, pero por lo poco que me había contado de ella se notaba que era una muy linda persona que adoraba a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas, aunque a veces fuera por el mal caminó.

El seguro magnético de la puerta se retiró dejándome entrar en el edificio, por dentro no era muy diferente a mi apartamento actual, se veía un lugar cómodo, una vez llegue al piso que era toque la puerta con cuidado de no hacerlo muy fuerte. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a quien se trataba de la madre de Nick, me quede atontada mirándola, como si fuera estúpida, una gran estúpida. Bien hecho Judy, ahora dabas la impresión de ser una tonta.

Era muy bella, su pelaje tenía unos pequeños mechones grisáceos por la edad, pero eso no quitaba el aura de tranquilidad y elegancia que me hacía sentir, no era porque vistiera la mejor de las prendas, al contrario, traía una falda larga de color rosa pálido que conjuntaba con un saco de media manga del mismo color y una blusa blanca.

— ¿Disculpa? —hablo la madre de Nick sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Buenas tardes, soy Judy Hopps… —me quede pensando un rato después de reaccionar rápidamente— Soy amiga de Nick —susurre mirando la invitación que tenía en mi pata.

— ¿Judy? ¡Vaya, Nick me hablo mucho de ti, por favor pasa, toma asiento! —respondió recibiéndome con una felicidad increíble, casi empujándome para que tomara asiento en el sofá— ¿Gustas algo de beber? Debes tener algo de frío con este clima tan cambiante. —pregunto cerrando la puerta y avanzando con velocidad a la cocina, sin oportunidad de que pudiera responder.

Mire a mi alrededor, era un lindo lugar para vivir, estaba bien decorado y la luz que entraba por las ventanas hacían del departamento más acogedor. Divise unas fotos colgadas en la pared, algunas eran un poco viejas, pero cada una de ellas se trataba de momentos familiares.

Me levanté del sofá caminando hasta la pared que dividía la cocina de la sala, sonreí al ver las fotos de Nick con sus padres, se veían tan felices y llenos de ilusiones, había una de cuando él había nacido y sus padres lo miraban con enorme alegría. Continúe mirando cada una de las fotos hasta llegar a una donde mi buen amigo estaba junto a su madre, pero no había rastro de su padre… Aunque lo sabía, él se había marchado hace tiempo y eso se reflejaba en aquella foto, se trataba de lo que parecía ser una graduación de la primaria. Los ojos tan tristes de Nick lo reflejaban, su padre ya no estaba y les hacía falta a los dos.

"Desde los 12" recordé mirando la foto por segunda vez, si mis cálculos no estaban mal, por ese tiempo había comenzado el negocio de las popsipatitas, tal vez en un intento por ayudar a su madre…

— Mi hijo es bastante apuesto. ¿No lo crees? —escuche a un lado mío ocasionando que diera un salto y mi nariz comenzara a moverse por el susto, había sido descubierta— Oh vaya… lo siento conejita, no quería asustarte —se disculpó amablemente mientras dejaba dos tazas de lo que parecía ser té, en la mesa de café de la sala.

— Lo siento, me dio curiosidad —me disculpe caminando hasta el sofá donde me encontraba momentos atrás, pensé en tomar la taza, pero espere un momento hasta que la señora indicara con su mirada que podía hacerlo.

— Descuida… —susurro mientras tomaba la taza— es normal que de curiosidad, más cuando se trata de tu amigo. ¿No? —sonrió, se le veía muy feliz, tal vez por tener visitas

— Si, Nick es un grandioso amigo… —dije con la misma felicidad antes de soplar el líquido tan caliente que tenía la taza, mi olfato me decía que era té de manzanilla.

— Se parece mucho a su padre… —de nuevo una sonrisa inundo su rostro, pero esta se veía más melancólica y lejana.

— Nick me contó… de su padre —voltee a verla tomando la taza con ambas patas— ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué se marchó? —la curiosidad me atrapó.

— Lo siento… —negó con la cabeza suavemente— Se ve que eres una chica excelente, pero eso es algo de lo que no puedo hablar, tan solo te puedo decir que cuando naces siendo un zorro no tienes mucho éxito asegurado en tu vida…

Me quede mirando al suelo agachada, recordado palabras similares en mi mente, palabras que me habían herido muchas veces en el pasado, pero que me habían ayudado a ser más fuerte completamente sola. Recordé la invitación.

— No creo que en todos los casos sea así… —dije dejando la taza en la mesita y tomando la invitación que había dejado a un lado mío.

— A mi esposo le paso, es suficiente para hacerme creer eso… —susurro bajando la mirada. Tendría que recordar todo lo que me había contado para ver si podría relacionarlo.

Entregue la invitación.

— La ZPD va a hacer una pequeña mención honorífica para Nick por haber ayudado en el incidente de la vice-alcaldesa Bellwether, nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañara —dije fingiendo con lo que creía yo que era natural, lo único que esperaba era que aceptara.

— Gracias conejita, ten por seguro que asistiré —me sonrió recuperando un poco la actitud que tenía cuando llegue. Le había recordado situaciones de las que no quería volver a saber— ¡Por cierto! Judy. ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad? —confirme con la cabeza, expectante a lo que me diría— ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?

Titubee un poco ante la situación en la que me encontraba, no quería despreciar la invitación que me había hecho la madre de Nick, pero dudaba un poco por el tipo de comida que se serviría— ¿Está segura? No quiero que luego falte comida por mi culpa…

— No hace falta preocuparse por eso siempre hago comida de más por si… —se detuvo pensante llevando la pata a lo que era un muy delgado collar, collar del que no me había percatado que usaba hasta ahora.

— ¿Por sí? —interrogue con suavidad mientras la veía al rostro.

— Por si llega a visitarme Nicholas… —susurro con apreciable tristeza. Era más que obvio que extrañaba a su hijo. Una pequeña risita llamo de nuevo mi atención— Solo espero que no se esté metiendo en problemas, ese chico es un imán de malas situaciones.

Reí— Tal vez ese talento suyo fue el que hizo que lo conociera… Si no hubiera estado en esa heladería actuando tan sospechoso, seguro nunca lo hubiera conocido… —con cada palabra que iba diciendo agachaba mi mirada, la cual se fijaba en mis patas delanteras.

— Se nota que aprecias mucho a mi hijo.

Sonreí apenada volteando a ver a mi acompañante— Demasiado… Cuando llegue a Zootopia venía con otros ideales, imaginaba que era un lugar perfecto y que sería fácil entablar amistades, como donde vivía, pero no fue así, me encontré completamente sola en una enorme cuidad, con un trabajo en el que era juzgada más por mi especie que por los talentos que poseía. Aunque al inicio mi relación con Nick no fue de lo mejor, supe entenderlo y ver que no éramos tan diferente, que podía confiar en él para lo que necesitara, así como él podía confiar en mi para todo… —me sonroje una vez que termine de hablar— ¡Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar!

— Para nada. ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo? Zootopia es una ciudad muy bella, pero tiene lugares donde es mejor no meterse… Como dicen, entre tanta belleza se esconde su verdadera apariencia. —eleve una ceja mirando curiosa— ¡En fin! Es una gran fortuna que mi hijo y tú se hayan llevado tan bien —se levantó de repente del sillón, cambiando el tema. Mi curiosidad despertó 40 veces más— Entonces. ¿Te quedas a comer?

— Por supuesto. —respondí de inmediato sonriendo. Acto seguido la madre de Nick entro a la cocina y se comenzó a escuchar como tomaba cosas. Me levante en silencio, caminando hasta un pequeño mueble, en él había dos fotos, una del padre de Nick y otra de mi amigo en pañal— Vaya ternurita… —susurre sacando mi celular y tomándole una foto al cuadro. Tal vez en algún otro momento pudiera cobrarle a ese zorro torpe todas las bromas que me hacía. Tome una foto del otro cuadro también, podría pedir ayuda de quien tuviera más permisos en la base de datos para buscar en el registro facial.

Continúe mirando las fotos que había colgadas sobre la pared, una más sería mi víctima, en aquella fotografía salía Nick con un disfraz de Zanahoria, imagino yo que se trataba por el día de la cosecha. Reí al verlo, era un niño de tal vez 4 años— ¡Otra foto para mi colección! —susurré con emoción. El ruido cambio, ahora eran pisadas que se acercaban.

Me senté lo más rápido que pude antes de que saliera la madre de mi amigo con unas cosas para colocar en el pequeño comedor.

— ¿Necesita que la ayude? —pregunte con amabilidad levantándome de mi asiento.

— ¡Oh no, no te preocupes! Yo puedo sola, no es mucho. —me sonrió con ternura— Puedes ir sentándote.

Me senté en la mesa, esperando la comida, la cual fue llegando de poco en poco. Un plato con espaguetis, un bol con verduras hervidas con queso derretido y por ultimo pollo asado… Ese último no lo comería, pero no veía porque negar lo demás. Una vez estuvo todo en su lugar comenzamos a comer tranquilas. Estaba delicioso, más que eso, estaba exquisito… O tal vez era que extrañaba la comida casera y el hecho de que yo no sabía cocinar.

Paso cerca de una hora.

— Mira, este es Nick cuando tenía 2 años —decía la señora Wilde mientras me mostraba un enorme álbum de fotos, el cual estaba abierto en una foto de mi amigo metido en una cubeta de pintura azul— recuerdo que ese día íbamos a pintar su habitación porque la pared estaba llena de sus talentos artísticos… O eso decía mi esposo, porque eran rayones por sin ningún lado. —Reímos al ver la foto— Se tardó una semana en irse la pintura de su pelaje.

— Sí que era muy travieso —dije entre risas, comparado al Nick pequeño del de ahora, era tan diferente. Todos éramos muy diferentes de niños.

— Demasiado… Pero sobretodo, le gustaba soñar —espere atenta a que continuará— Un día me decía que quería ser policía, otro bombero, astronauta, chef… A veces no sabía de donde sacaba tantas ideas —sonreí, recordando tal vez mi niñez, ese momento en que pensaba que el mundo era perfecto. Una idea vino a mi…

— ¡Lo tengo! —me levante de un salto del sofá— Perdone, pero tengo que marcharme, fue un placer estar con usted.

— Oh, vaya… —sonrió con tristeza y me acompaño a la puerta— Espero que puedas venir a visitarme pronto, fue un gusto conocerte y saber que mi hijo tiene tan buenas amistades —me abrazo, fue curioso, me avergoncé demasiado, pero estaba feliz y en cierta forma me sentía a gusto, como si se tratara de mi madre.

— ¡Claro que vendré pronto! —sonreí ampliamente para después salir por la puerta. Había sido la visita más agradable de mi vida y aunque al inicio estaba muy nerviosa por encontrarme con la madre de Nick, la amabilidad que desbordaba me hizo sentir en familia. Aunque no había logrado tener la información que me gustaría de la familia de Nick.

Llegue a mi departamento lo más rápido posible, hasta llegar a una pequeña laptop de mi pertenecía. Había tenido una muy buena idea que al parecer no descartaría.

Encendí la computadora y comencé a escribir con rapidez, ya una vez terminara arreglaría todos los errores de sintaxis.

"Cuando era niña, pensaba que Zootopia era un lugar genial, donde todos era felices…"

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Me gustaría empezar agradeciendoles a todas estas lindas personas que se toman su tiempo para leer mi fanfic y comentar, les dire que siempre es un gusto leerlos y saber que les parecio el capitulo, no importa si es un comentario largo o pequeño, a todos los atesoro demasiado. Para quienes solo leen, tambien les agradesco por hacerlos y si un día quieren comentar algo delante no muerdo... y si lo hago estoy vacunada c: jajaja no se crean~

Me gustaría desearles una feliz navidad a todos ustedes. ¡Los adoro! Y creo poder traerles capitulo antes de año nuevo :3

Tambien sacare un mini fanfic para el 24 así que quien guste pasarse adelante :3

En fin espero que les haya agradado el capitulo de hoy, por cierto, agradesco a René por ayudarme a corregir los errores del fanfic, es el mejor dando palazos a la gente por equivocarse, siempre sufro cuando esta diciendome que errores cometo, pero es lo que pasa a veces. Ah si, lo olvidaba, Landsec me esta ayudando con algo.

¡Eso es todo por hoy! Nah no es cierto...

Un saludo en especial para:

 _aloanime42_ _(Nick es un amor :3)_

 _4ndr3w_ _(lo bueno que son animales y pueden resistir más el frio porque sino se congelaban xD)_

Gracias por comentar el capitulo pasado :3 3


	11. Capitulo 10 Graduación

**Narra Judy.**

Suspire con tranquilidad una vez que había dado punto final a mi discurso para la graduación, mi idea principal se mantenía, pero había tenido que re-leer unas cuatro veces mi escrito para arreglar las partes donde había palabras sin sentido u oraciones que decían algo, pero sin decir nada. Estaba emocionada pero más que nada, los nervios carcomían mi interior, hablar frente a muchas personas me aterraba en cierto porcentaje, pero lo había prometido, tendría que ser fuerte y sobrellevar todos aquellos miedos que deseaban salir de flote, si me equivocaba no sería realmente el fin del mundo e incluso podría hacer más entretenido el momento.

— ¿Qué estoy pensando? —agite mi cabeza con negatividad— ¡No soy un payaso! —tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo solté todo en un pesado suspiró. Era imposible para mi pensar en el hecho que podría cometer un error y que todos se burlaran de él, peor aún, que Nick me remarcara por TODA mi vida que tontería había hecho o dicho…— ¡Ahh! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hablar ante el público? —grité frustrada mientras revolvía el pelaje de mi cabeza y me tumbaba hacía atrás de mi silla— Relájate… Relájate… —susurré mientras golpeaba con levedad mi frente contra el escritorio, siendo honesta, lo que hacía no estaba sirviendo para nada, es más, sentía que mis nervios solo aumentaban en cantidades industriales. Vaya valiente coneja estaba hecha.

Entre un suspiró conecte mi pendrive a la laptop y metí cerca de cuatro copias de mi discurso, no deseaba tener tragedias en el momento en que fuera a imprimirlo.

Abrí mi carpeta de música, reproduciendo de forma aleatoria todos los archivos, mire la hora, aún era temprano la graduación era a las 11:30 de la mañana y en este momento eran las 8 AM, aunque si le agregaba el hecho que tendría que llegar una hora antes para revisar el equipo de audio y ensayar un poco, estaría justificado el porque me sentía un tanto apurada.

Tome una toalla limpia y la deje en el baño, donde aprovechando el viaje deslice mi pata hasta la llave de la regadera abriendo el agua caliente, la eficacia de la caldera del edificio donde vivía dejaba mucho que desear por lo cual tenía que dejar correr el agua unos minutos antes de que saliera a buena temperatura. Deje mi uniforme listo sobre la cama y tome la ropa interior que me pondría. Sería una ducha rápida.

Esperaba que el agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo calmara la combinación de sentimientos que se acuñaban en mi interior, pero estaba equivocada, una vez que salí de la regadera y me visualice con mi uniforme, frente a todos los graduados y familias… Me sentí aterrada, agité mi cabeza, lo más fuerte posible y cubrí mi cara, quería gritar y huir lo más lejos posible, pero me era imposible, tenía un compromiso con toda la academia e incluso lo más importante un enorme compromiso con mi mejor amigo.

Con rapidez seque mi pelaje por completo antes de comenzar a vestirme, no debía perder demasiado el tiempo, el día parecía largo pero las horas pasaban volando de una forma increíble. Una vez estando lista presencie mi reflejo frente al espejo, no me faltaba nada más, mi atuendo estaba perfecto y cada mínimo detalle lo había solucionado en el trascurso de la noche.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté en voz alta girando mi vista hacía la computadora, sonreí confiada, muy apenas me había tardado 20 minutos arreglándome por completo así que sin preocupación tomé mi puerto USB que por cierto tenía una curiosa forma de apio, lo había comprado hace un tiempo relativamente corto mientras mantenía una video llamada con Nick, varios mamíferos se me habían quedado mirando extraño por el hecho de ir caminando por las calles de la ciudad hablando y riéndome _"Sola"._

No era que me importara demasiado… Bueno si me daba bastante vergüenza el hecho de que todos se me quedaran mirando, pero iba tan feliz hablando con Nick que ese tipo de detalles simplemente se omitían por completo, incluso me había atrevido a visitar un súper mercado platicando en video llamada con mi compañero y fue allí donde buscando un USB normal sin nada que lo hiciera destacar, él llamó mi atención para que lo comprará.

 _"No es una zanahoria, pero igual es una verdura, te quedaría."_ Fue exactamente lo que dijo mientras yo inspeccionaba con mi pata libre el empaque, revisando el espacio de almacenamiento, siendo honesta no me gustaba en absoluto el apio… Más bien lo detestaba, pero el hecho de que Nick me lo hubiera recomendado me saco una sonrisa y sumándole el pequeño detalle de que tenía buena cantidad de espacio, me atreví a comprarla.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno mi rosto mientras me perdía en mis recuerdos.

— Vamos Judy, no es momento —susurre guardando el pendrive y apagando mi laptop, esta última se había puesto a actualizar el Winzoows 10 sin aviso previo, allí la deje, al fin y al cabo, terminaría por apagarse. Tome mi gorro, mis llaves, celular, dinero y el boleto que había comprado del expreso.

Cerré la puerta de mi departamento y suspiré entre emocionada y nerviosa. Tenía una parada que hacer antes de ir hacía la estación de trenes. Me detuve una vez llegado a mi primer destino, camine tranquila hasta la entrada y con algo de esfuerzo empuje una enorme puerta de cristal, el sonido de una campanilla retumbo en mis oídos una vez entré, los clientes que se encontraban esperando voltearon a verme con curiosidad, hice caso omiso y me acerque al administrador del lugar, quien por cierto era un lobo rojo.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludé con energía y felicidad, reacción que no fue del todo correspondida pues con poco interés y bastante distraído en su teléfono celular el encargado me pregunto qué era lo que necesitaba— Voy a impri…

— En la 12 —respondió él sin siquiera dejarme terminar de hablar, con un tono más serio agradecí retirándome en dirección al equipo que me había mencionado, no había que ser demasiado inteligente para seguir la numeración de las computadoras, una vez llegado a donde me había tocado, que cabe decir que era una computadora de tamaño que pudiera manejar, conecte mi USB.

— Que raro… —susurre al momento de darme cuenta que el puerto del pc no funcionaba— ¿Lo habré conectado mal? —susurre desconectado la memoria y volviendo a insertarla de forma casi instantánea— No funciona… —probé haciéndolo en las demás ranuras correspondientes, pero al parecer no había respuesta alguna. ¡Genial!

Después de intentar todas las opciones posibles volví a donde se encontraba el encargado e informe que no funcionaban las conexiones. Volteándome a ver de forma casi déspota balbuceo un par de cosas que no logre comprender y que para mejor no enfadarme preferí ignorar.

— En este momento todos los equipos utilizados para impresiones están ocupados, puede seguir intentando en el equipo que le proporcione o esperar a que alguno se libere —suspire intentando tranquilizarme, cruce mis patas con enfado.

— Esperare… Gracias —mi agradecimiento parecía más una forma muy sutil de decir "Que poco útil fuiste". Trepe hasta una enorme silla que se encontraba vacía y me senté en el reposa brazos, si algo había aprendido es que era un poco riesgoso estar en enormes sillas tamaño elefante, podías ser aplastado si no tenías el debido cuidado.

Saque mi celular y comencé a ver como pasaban los minutos, intente distraerme en varias ocasiones con juegos que había descargado, pero me resultaban un tanto aburridos y con el paso del tiempo monótonos. La campanilla de la puerta volvió a escucharse por todo el lugar llamando mi atención por una milésima de segundo, era tan solo un cliente más, un hipopótamo para ser exacta, al igual que hice yo al momento de llegar se acercó al encargado, mi atención volvió por completo a mi celular.

— Y-yo no tengo la llave —escuché finamente en mis oídos, alertando mi lado policíaco, voltee al lugar del donde el ruido provenía dándome cuenta que era de la caja registradora. Me acerqué sigilosa, de forma en que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, no podía saltar a la defensa cuando desconocía lo que pasaba.

Un punto a favor de ser pequeña era el hecho que podía esconderme fácilmente y así había sido, tan solo me había colocado detrás de un panel de publicidad sobre barra.

— ¡Claro que la tienes! ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?! —grito enfadado quien al parecer era el mismo hipopótamo que había entrado hace poco tiempo atrás. La atención de todos fue llamada y con esto la sensación de pánico lleno el lugar— ¡Y ninguno de ustedes se atreva a moverse que no tendré ningún problema en llenarlos con plomo! —saco un arma… Era suficiente señal para darme cuenta que era un asunto demasiado serio, con rapidez y aun encontrándome escondida comencé a teclear un mensaje, mensaje que iría dedicado a cierto chita de informar a los oficiales que se encontraban patrullando de los crímenes que había. Enviado, pude ver notificado en la pantalla y espere a ver respuesta, con la debida precaución de bajar el volumen por completo "Ya envié refuerzos a tu ubicación, si vas a actuar ten cuidado" Sonreí, ya tenía pensada la forma en la que procedería, tan solo se trataba de un criminal, así que, aunque tuviera un arma el riesgo que sufrían los civiles era ligeramente más bajo por ese mismo hecho de ser solo uno.

Tenía que pensar en una buena técnica para dejarlo desarmado, el problema era que al solo dirigirme a la graduación no tenía ningún arma conmigo, observé los elementos que había cerca y podría utilizar, hojas de máquina, patatas fritas, cafetera, botes con salsa picante… ¡Idea!

Deje mi teléfono sobre la barra, con el volumen al máximo y una alarma que sonaría exactamente en 15 segundos, si era lo suficiente rápida tendría oportunidad de llegar hasta donde se encontraba la salsa picante, volvería a llamar su atención y en el momento en que volteara lanzaría aquel líquido en el rostro, soltaría el arma y yo la tomaría aun si fuera tres veces más grande que yo. Antes de proceder retiré cierto objeto que cierto zorro me había "regalado" y lo guardé en mi bolsillo más seguro.

Hice todo en el orden que había pensado, en ningún momento el criminal se dio cuenta que algo andaba extraño, corrí con sigilo a través del enorme mueble hasta llegar y tomar la botella más grande de salsa.

— ¡Hey tú! —grite con fuerza y audacia sosteniendo firme mi "arma". El hipopótamo se volteó hacía mi con desconcierto, apuntando su arma un tanto nervioso.

— ¡Oh vaya, es una linda cone… —sin esperar a que terminara su pequeña y absurda broma lance el picante directo a sus ojos, la dirección fue precisa y sin ningún fallo dio en el blanco— ¡Aah! ¡Maldita! —gritó quejándose, soltando el arma y tallando sus ojos con fuerza. Debía doler bastante. Sonreí triunfante y tomé el arma utilizando toda mi fuerza.

— ¡Estas detenido por intento de robo y uso de un arma de fuego! —exprese con firmeza, voltee a ver al encargado y con la mirada solicité que tomara el arma mientras yo esposaba al criminal.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar la patrulla que se encargaría de llevarlo a la comisaría, el arma también fue entregada.

— ¡Muy bien, ahora escucha! —me dirigí con voz firme al lobo encargado de este lugar— ¡Tengo que imprimir un discurso para una graduación de la ZPD así que espero que puedas ayudarme! —con más cortesía y un poco de temor acepto mi petición, tomó el USB y en menos de un minuto ya tenía mi archivo impreso e incluso me había proporcionado una carpeta para protegerlo. Sonreí con amabilidad, pague o intente hacerlo porque el trabajador del lugar me dijo que con lo que había hecho no era necesario, agradecí y salí del lugar recibiendo pequeños "Gracias" de los clientes.

Salí orgullosa del acto que había llevado acabo momentos atrás, pero sin distraerme de mi verdadero objetivo comencé a caminar en dirección a la estación de trenes, podría tomar un taxi, pero al tener el tiempo a mi disposición y no estar tan lejos de mi destino opte por caminar.

Llegue a la estación de trenes, espere por lo que serían unos diez minutos hasta que mi hora de partir había llegado, por alguna razón una vez que vi el tren detenido frente a mí un sentimiento de pánico me invadió, no iba a huir solo era un discurso y la graduación de quien consideraba mi mejor amigo. Durante el viaje en tren había dedicado mi tiempo a estudiar el discurso y escuchar música.

Una vez arribé a la estación correspondiente pude ver cómo había varios mamíferos de un lado a otro acomodando varías cosas, en teoría la graduación no era dentro de la academia, pero la forma de llegar a la pequeña pradera donde se realizaba era por los caminos de la academia.

Me acerqué a la dirección de la academia entregando una copia de mi discurso y dando aviso de mi llegada, sin muchos rodeos me dieron su aceptación al discurso, así como el permiso para comenzar el pertinente ensayo. Respiré hondo intentando calmar mis nervios una vez que estuve sobre el escenario.

— Todo saldrá excelente —susurraba hacia mis adentros, no podía seguir así, llena de temor y con ganas de huir.

Ensayé una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, tal vez incluso hasta más, pero había perdido la cuenta, mis patas temblaban cual gelatina y el paso de las horas me ayudaba lo menos posible.

Había dejado todas mis cosas en un casillero que me habían proporcionado los directivos, inclusive mi celular. Mala decisión, pues ahora faltando tal vez veinte minutos para la graduación me sentía más espantada que antes y lo único que podría calmarme era cierto zorro, así como lo había hecho la vez que tuve la entrevista de los animales desaparecidos, aunque hasta con eso me había equivocado. Suspiré y asomé mi cabeza desde detrás del escenario, intentando encontrar a mi amigo. Jugaba con mis patas superiores con torpeza, una de mis patas inferiores golpeaba el piso con desesperación y mis ojos viajaban de un lado a otro buscando señales de él. Me había comenzado a marear, tal vez no desayunar había sido muy mala idea.

— Tranquila… Tranquila… Solo vas a hablar frente a un par de mamíferos, no pasara nada, lo harás bien… —repetía una y otra vez en un intento de mejorar el cómo me sentía. Tenía que estar tranquila, tenía que relajarme.

— Señorita Hopps —escuche detrás mío causándome un notable sobre salto.

— S-Si ¿Qué sucede? —voltee a ver quién me hablaba, era un puma con unos papeles en la mano y unos audífonos en el cuello. Intenté ocultar lo más que pude mi pánico.

— En 5 minutos va a comenzar la ceremonia, a los lados del escenario hay un par de sillas, va a tomar la primera a su lado izquierdo. Recuerde que el discurso va después de la bienvenida y unas pequeñas palabras del director —respondí agitando en forma de aceptación mi cabeza, en acto seguido me sonrió y se marchó, tal vez a buscar a alguien más para darle sus instrucciones.

— Todos se están esforzando mucho para que todo salga bien… ¡Debo hacer lo mismo! —dije animándome un poco o más bien bastante, no podría depender de Nick en este momento, él tenía asuntos que atender también.

— Que animada Pelusa… —grite asustada y saltando hacía un lado, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos positivos que de nuevo no había sentido la llegada de alguien.

— ¡Nick! —estaba feliz, muy muy feliz de verlo, más aún con su uniforme de policía, se veía muy gua… ¡Bien! ¡Si! ¡Se veía muy bien!

— Hola —sonrió guiñándome un ojo— ¿Nerviosa por el gran día? —reí ante su pregunta.

— ¿No debería ser yo la que pregunte por eso? —me acerqué a mi compañero y pique su pecho con un dedo.

— Vamos Pelusa, yo sé que lo haré genial, en cambió tú… Parece que quieres salir huyendo en cuanto puedas —apunto detrás suyo con el pulgar y volvió a verme sonriente. ¿De verdad tanto se notaba mi nerviosismo? — ¡Oh, cierto! —llamo de repente mi atención hacía el bolsillo de su pantalón— Conociéndote supuse que no ibas a desayunar nada hoy y me sobro esto del desayuno de hoy —voltee a verlo a los ojos, estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, en una de sus patas tenía lo que era un bollo de pan dulce envuelto en una servilleta de papel.

— Gracias Nick… —susurre sonriente tomando el regalo que me había hecho mi amigo. Comencé a comerlo, moría de hambre.

— No fue nada Zanahorias, la próxima vez tú invitas el desayuno ¿Entendido? —sonrió con astucia y dio una leve palmadita en mi hombro. Rodé los ojos, no pude responderle hasta que había tragado por completo lo que masticaba en mi boca.

Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa de manera juguetona y acerqué uno de sus oídos hasta cerca de mi boca— Me lo pensare… —lo solté de inmediato después de mi respuesta, pude ver como la cara de Nick se veía demasiado desubicada. Reí por debajo pero no dije nada más.

— Bueno Pelusa, veo que ya estás mejor, así que volveré a mi lugar —coloco una de sus patas en mi cabeza y agitó mi pelaje.

— ¡Oye! —me quejé y con mi pata libre comencé a peinarme. Él no se detuvo en su caminar hasta llegar al área donde se colocarían los graduados.

Había huido, pero tenía razón, me sentía mejor. Continúe comiendo lo más rápido que pude, la ceremonia pronto daría inició.

 **Narración normal.**

Todos los invitados, los graduados, los profesores y directivos de la academia se encontraban en sus lugares. El sol se había asomado entre las grises nubes que por un momento habían amenazado con terminar en llovizna, pero a fortuna de todos no había sido de aquella forma, el azul del cielo había hecho su aparición.

Un lobo, un tanto viejo se acercó hasta el estrado y comenzó a dar la bienvenida a todos, un ambiente de felicidad se respiraba por donde te encontrarás, tal vez excepto por un mamífero, una zorra, vestida bastante elegante aun no entendía con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo, la amiga de su hijo le había dicho que solo era un evento de la ZPD pero esto era una graduación, tal vez solo habían juntado dos eventos No veía a su hijo, pero aquella conejita se encontraba en el escenario sentada, tal vez esperando su turno, su hijo tal vez estaría por allí, solo debía esperar.

No tardó demasiado en que el micrófono fuera cedido a la pequeña y tierna coneja, que no hacía falta preguntarle para saber que estaba un poquito nerviosa, camino hasta donde se encontraba el micrófono y con ayuda de una escalerilla quedo al nivel correcto, acomodo un poco el micrófono ocasionando que un ruido molesto incomodara a todos.

— Lo siento… —sonrió nerviosa disculpándose con todos los presentes— Primero que nada, me gustaría darles a todos ustedes un cordial saludo, hoy es un día muy importante para todos ustedes. —con una de sus patas señalo a todos los presentes, incluyendo a los invitados. Tomó aire para calmar sus nervios y simplemente se dejó llevar por las palabras que había memorizado— Cuando era niña, yo creía que Zootopia era un lugar perfecto, donde todos eran amigos y uno podría ser lo que deseara —todos en el lugar guardaron silencio y pusieron atención, pero de entre todos los presentes era cierto zorro quien sin importar lo que intentará sentía que esas mismas palabras eran dichas por él, dichas en ese tiempo de su niñez donde aún creía que todo era posible

— Ahora se, que la vida real es un poco más complicada que el lema de una calcomanía —él zorro rio en su mente recordando el momento en que se conocieron, cuando le había dado, pronunciando el lema de la ciudad, una calcomanía a su amigo Finnick, se preguntaba en que momento había pasando tanto el tiempo que ahora se encontraba a punto de graduarse como oficial de policía, en contra de todos los prejuicios, en contra de todos los insultos que había recibido al inició de sus clases, en contra de lo que muchos habrían pensado que conseguiría en su vida, en contra de lo que él mismo había pensado que lograría— la vida real es alocada, todos tenemos limitaciones, todos cometemos errores —ella los había cometido tiempo atrás, llenando su mente de pensamientos prejuiciosos y absurdos, pensamientos de los que ella creía que no era víctima, pero así fue, siempre fue así desde lo que le había sucedido de niña.

— Lo que significa… —volteo a ver a todos un poco sería pero al momento sonrió— ¡Hey! ¡Vean el vaso medio lleno! Todos tenemos mucho en común y entre más tratemos de entendernos entre nosotros, más excepcionales seremos todos pero primero hay que tratar, así que, no importa qué tipo de animal sean, del elefante más grande a nuestro primer zorro… —su pata se dirigió al inició hacia los elefantes que tenía frente a ella, igual graduados de la academia, para después bajar lentamente su mano hasta señalas a su mejor amigos, sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa llena de ternura decoro el rostro de la coneja, él por su parte aunque estaba feliz de que lo mencionara en su discurso guardo los lentes de sol que había estado utilizando antes de que lo mencionara y sonrió coqueto.

Alguien dentro de la multitud comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo y entre una sonrisa llena de felicidad y orgullo comenzó a llorar, eso había sido lo que su irresponsable hijo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo que no había ido a visitarla, no podía creerlo… ¿Su hijo? ¡Oficial de policía! Era la 3ra mejor noticia que había recibido en su vida, la primera había sido saber que se encontraba embarazada, la segunda que su marido había conseguido un buen trabajo y la tercera… La que sus ojos estaban a punto de presenciar, a su hijo graduándose.

La coneja aclaro un poco su voz antes de que su felicidad fuera expresada en forma de lágrimas— Les pido a todos que traten, traten de hacer de este un mundo mejor, miren en su interior y reconozcan que el cambio empieza en ustedes, empieza en mí, empieza en todos nosotros… —sonrió, satisfactoria terminando con su discurso— Muchas gracias por su atención… —todos guardaron silencio por un minuto, no porque el discurso fuera malo, aunque eso fue lo primero que había pensado la coneja, sino porque estaban pensando en todas las verdades que había dicho.

Un aplauso se escuchó al frente, por parte del zorro, otro más se comenzó a escuchar al fondo, así consecutivamente hasta que todos en el lugar estaban aplaudiendo.

El encargado de mencionar los nombres de los graduados tomo el micrófono y alguien más acerco a donde se encontraba Judy una mesa con las placas acomodadas en orden.

Uno a uno iban pasando, era gracioso que el nombre de a quien más esperaba ansiosa por darle su placa fuese el último en la lista. Y más gracioso aun poner a una pequeña coneja colocar una placa en el pecho a un elefante, si hasta con los felinos o lobos que había debía colocarse en puntas y dar alguno que otro salto para alcanzar, lo bueno había sido que se dieron cuenta proporcionando un banquillo, algo pequeño, pero funcionaba.

— ¡Nicolás P. Wilde! —se escuchó decir a través del altavoz, haciendo que cierto zorro comenzará a caminar subiendo las escaleras hacía el escenario. Se sentía nervioso, emocionado y un poco sentimental.

Detuvo su marcha a unos cuantos centímetros de su compañera quien teniendo su placa entre las patas le sonrió, se acercó a él y con todo el cuidado y delicadeza del mundo coloco aquél broche en su pecho. Al fin, al fin había llegado ese tan esperado día, al fin Nick se había graduado y podrían resolver cientos de casos juntos y aunque fueran muchos los peligros que enfrentarían siempre estarían juntos para cuidarse mutuamente las espaldas.

Saludo firme y llena de orgullo a su amigo, aunque por dentro deseaba darle un fuerte abrazos. Él sonrió algo avergonzado y con ternura, conociendo a la coneja sabía muy bien que le hubiera gustado hacer.

Mientras el zorro saludaba a su amiga, con la mirada buscaba a su madre y sí que la encontró, estaba llorando, de felicidad, pero estaba llorando y con su teléfono celular apuntaba la cámara en dirección a ellos. Nick bajo del escenario.

Unas pequeñas palabras de cierre fueron dichas y al terminar como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos los nuevos oficiales lanzaron sus gorras al cielo gritando y aplaudiendo de la emoción.

La ceremonia había terminado.

 **Narra Nick.**

Cuando todo termino pude ver como mis compañeros habían comenzado a estrechar sus patas en forma de felicitación, no eran todos, pues algunos otros habían comenzado a caminar hasta donde sus familiares se encontraban. En esa misma acción comencé a caminar hasta donde había visto que se encontraba mi madre, estaba nervioso por saber lo que diría y como reaccionaria.

Camine lento hasta la zona en que la había visto, se suponía que primero esperaría a Judy para ir con ella, pero algo me dijo que fuera directo.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella apenas la vi, se veía molesta y una parte de mi quería correr… No había hecho nada malo, pero mi madre molesta asustaba.

— H-Hola mamá… —susurre temeroso acercándome lentamente a ella. Un repentino sonido llamo mi atención, así como un golpe en mi mejilla. Me había dado una cachetada.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió mentirme con algo tan importante como esto? —gritó ella furiosa y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o decir algo se acercó y me abrazo. Tenía un sentimiento extraño— Felicidades… —susurro sin dejarme ver su rostro, sonreí avergonzado, mi madre era bastante sentimental… Correspondí su abrazo.

— Perdón por haberte mentido, pero quería sorprenderte —dije sin soltarla. Ella río, pero no una risa normal, sino una de aquellas que te sacan cuando estas en medio del llanto.

— ¿Sorprenderme? ¡Vaya que lo hiciste! Y tú amiga Judy, fueron muy buenos en mentirme —rompió el abrazo y se quedó mirándome a la cara— Pero algo me dice que todo fue tú culpa… ¿O no? —reí, me conocía muy bien— Una pensado que su hijo estaba por malos pasos de nuevo y resulto todo lo contrario —me sentí algo nervioso.

— Lo siento —repetí, no podía decir nada más, no sabía que decir.

— ¡Oh vamos! Deja las disculpas por ahora —dijo alegre volviendo a abrazarme— Creo que alguien más quiere felicitarte… —se alejó de mí y señalo hacía detrás de mí, provocando que volteara al instante.

Allí estaba aquella torpe coneja, no sabía desde hace cuánto tiempo había estado allí parada, pero en cuanto la vi le pedí acercarse a nosotros solamente con la mirada. Llego frente a mí.

— Desde ahora seremos compañeros… —estiro su pata para que la estrecháramos.

— ¡Oh vamos, demasiadas formalidades por hoy Pelusa! —reí cruzándome de patas, no iba a aceptar que fuera tan formal— ¡Ya sé que soy maravilloso! Pero no exageres.

— Torpe zorro… —susurro y se acercó rápidamente para darme un abrazo. Demasiados abrazos en este día. Lo correspondí, dando pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza de mi compañera.

— Bien, bien, sé que estas feliz, pero es demasiado por hoy —reí alejándola con delicadeza de mi— Vas a arrugar mi uniforme —le giñé el ojo y sonreí. Por su parte solo rio rodando los ojos.

— Hola señora Wilde —vi como ignoro por completo mi comentario y se dirigió a saludar a mi madre, quien la había saludado bastante feliz.

— Por cierto, Judy, puedes llamarme Kaitlyn —me alegre de que Judy fuera del agrado de mi madre, cosa que era difícil, la última vez que le había presentado a una chica la había hecho sentir tan incómoda que creo que por eso me terminó, mi madre asustaba, pero al parecer con aquella torpe conejita se llevaba fantástico. Me asustaba un poco. Si las hacía enojar a ambas seria mi muerte. Oficial caído.

La plática entre ambas continuó.

— ¡Oh cierto! ¿Tienen hambre? Recuerdo que cerca de la academia había un restaurante pequeño pero muy cómodo —recomendó la bola de pelo saltarina. Ambos aceptamos, no tenía dinero, pero haría que ella pagara todo.

Iba a ser una pequeña celebración entre los tres.

Ahora era policía, compañero de Zanahorias… Ahora estaríamos juntos en diversas situaciones.

Ahora… Tendría que levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cerrado? —grito la conejita una vez que estábamos de pie frente al establecimiento que había recomendado— Que mala suerte… —reprocho agachando la cabeza y cruzándose de patas. Reí, era lo único que podría hacer, pero en vez de reír en voz alta, lo hice hacía mis adentros.

— Supongo que tendremos que volver a Zootopia —aconsejo mi madre volteando a ver la hora en su reloj de mano— Por la mañana revise los horarios del expreso, no tardará mucho en pasar uno, así que podría ser buena opción —en ese preciso momento recordé que tendríamos que volver por mis maletas.

— ¡Entonces hay que ir a la estación! —exclamo alegre mi compañera.

— Amm… Si, sobre eso, recuerda que he estado viviendo por 6 meses en la academia, así que debemos ir por mis cosas —hable apuntando hacía la dirección de la academia. Incluso ahora sentía raro ya no pasar el tiempo en la academia, aunque eso no significaba que me gustaría permanecer toda mi vida allí, era un alivio.

— ¡Oh cierto! —Pelusa me tomo del brazo, para comenzar a caminar había la academia— Señora W… ¡Digo! Kaitlyn, puede esperarnos en la estación, así no tendrá que caminar tanto —seguro resultaba algo incómodo para Judy llamarla a mi madre por su nombre, incluso a mí se me hacía un tanto raro. Pero ella acepto la sugerencia, después de todo la estación quedaba más cerca desde este punto.

Continuamos caminando juntos.

— ¿Y? —estaba confundido, no sabía a qué se refería, cosa que se lo hice notar.

— "Y" ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres Pelusa? —rio, dándose cuenta de su error al preguntar.

— Perdón. Me preguntaba que te había parecido mi discurso… Ya sabes, estaba tan nerviosa que si te soy honesta ya olvide por completo todo lo que paso —se adelantó a mi paso y se colocó frente de mi para detenerme. Volteo a verme a los ojos y puso su carita de conejita tierna.

— ¿Tanto te preocupa saber cómo lo hiciste? —coloque una de mis patas en su cabeza y la acaricie despeinando su pelaje— Fue un bonito discurso, eso es todo ¿O quieres un premio? —la mire a los ojos, sonriendo como normalmente lo hacía.

— Mhh… ¡Sip! —se lo pensó cerca de 4 segundos antes de que respondiera muy inocente mi pregunta. Una excelente idea llego a mi cabeza.

— Esta bien, si tú quieres… —antes de que pudiera reaccionar mi tierna compañera acerque lo suficiente mi cara para que mi nariz chocara con la suya. Los nervios fueron evidentes en su rostro.

— ¿Q-Qué ha-haces Nick? —titubeo nerviosa alejándose tan rápido que sus patas traseras se chocaron entre si y termino cayendo al piso. Jugaría un poco más con sus nervios.

Caminando lentamente mientras Zanahorias continuaba en el suelo, le ofrecí mi pata para ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que acepto sin esperarse lo que haría. Una vez que se encontró de pie atraje su cuerpo al mío y besé su nariz.

— ¡Nick! —grito soltándose de mi agarre, aun habiendo terminado con éxito mis pruebas en la academia parecía que la fuerza que ella era más grande que la mía, apenas fue libre elevo una de sus patas y golpeo mi mejilla… ¡Genial! ¿Otra cachetada?

— Lo siento, lo siento, tan solo estaba jugando… —me disculpe riéndome, no sonaba demasiado arrepentido porque en realidad no lo estaba, me estaba divirtiendo demasiado— ¡Golpeas fuerte Pelusa!

— Te lo mereces por hacerte el chistoso conmigo… —reí levemente mientras ella se negaba a voltearse a verme y hacía un pequeño puchero. Era bastante fácil hacerla enojar, por algo decía que los conejos son sentimentales.

La tome de la pata y busque que su mirada se cruzara con la mía, al momento en que nuestros ojos se miraron entre si sonreí y aunque ella se mostraba negada a sonreírme, lo hizo, ambos sabíamos que tan solo era una broma, algo coqueta, pero entre los dos solo había sentimientos de amistad y nada más.

— Anda debemos apresurarnos, tú madre nos espera…

 _ **Oficial Wilde…**_

* * *

 _¡Al fin!_

Lo sé, lo sé ;3; tarde demasiado para sacar este capítulo, pero lo siento mucho, me enfoque para sacar un cap de mi otro fanfic (que se suponía que no iría para la largo... pero así es la imaginación xD) en fin, espero mucho que les guste el capítulo y un consejo, es mala idea escribir 3 días seguidos y dormirse hasta tarde por lo mismo, después de eso tu cerebro se funde y vuelve mantequilla xD

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todo por los reviews en el capítulo pasado :3 3

The Chronicler Fox: Perdón por haberte confundido y pues ahora si toco el turno del discurso de Judy, me encanta tanto su discurso, aunque fue un mini lio escribirlo exactamente como en la película, pero lo adoro... xD En otras cosas tienes razón toda madre que se respeta hace eso y Judy va a saber aprovecharlo muy muy bien c:

aloanime42: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra mucho que te guste la forma en la que escribo /-\ me da un poco de vergüenza, pero espero que te guste mucho el cap de hoy :3

SpyTaku299: Me alegra que hayas conseguido un poco de tiempo para leer mi Fanfic, pero así pasa, hay momentos en que no se puede leer lo que uno quiere (estoy en situaciones similares .3./). Jajaja es que como hacen una pareja "medio rara" por eso un intercambio tan "único", ya enfocándonos en lo demás fíjate que lo del nombre no estaba segura de cual colocarle, no sé, no me convencían, pero pude decidirme al final por uno y lo de los ojos pequeño fallo y despiste mío, lo siento, aunque si te dijera un color de ojos ahora serían grises ^^

Y por último un agradecimiento, que es para quien se aguanta mis incoherencias escribiendo y mis faltas de horrografía xD

Gracias a mi beta, gracias René :3


	12. Capitulo 11 ¡Sorpresa!

**Narra Judy.**

El día había pasado bastante lento, mi jornada laboral al fin había terminado y no podía estar más emocionada por saber lo que eso significaba. Esa noche salí de la comisaría pegando pequeños saltitos mientras bajaba la variada cantidad de escaleras, si mis cálculos no me fallaban eran 25 escalones con el tamaño de pisada un poco más que las un elefante y de alto tal vez del largo de mi pata, incluso diría que era un poco menos.

Continúe caminando con felicidad mientras tatarateaba la tonada de una canción que había estado cantando Garraza, no tenía idea de si era de Gazelle o de algún otro cantante, pero ahora no podía sacarme aquella tonadita de la cabeza, problemas del primer mundo, nada fuera de lo normal. Con forme iba avanzando me acercaba más a mi destinó, una pequeña fuente donde era consciente de que me esperaba alguien sentado.

— ¡Hola Nick! —saludé con alegría a mi amigo una vez que me encontré frente al él.

— Hola Zanahorias… —respondió sin siquiera retirar la vista a su celular, al parecer se encontraba hablando con alguien. Tome lugar a su lado, sentándome en silencio, esperando a que terminara lo que hacía, mis ojos viajaban de un lado a otro curiosos y mis patas superiores jugaban entre si desesperadas.

— Amm… ¿Nick? —intente llamar su atención llamándolo, pero estaba demasiado concentrado para hacerme alguna mínima muestra de caso. Mis orejas se bajaron un poco desilusionada. Aclare mi garganta y jale la manga de su camisa.

— ¡Perdón Pelusa! —expreso una vez que volteo a verme dejando de lado su celular.

— Descuida… —susurre algo avergonzada por haberlo interrumpido, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si no llamaba su atención estaría esperando por un tiempo voltee a verlo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron— ¿Ocupado? —sonreí, era una sonrisa bastante fina, tal vez incluso creo yo que hasta imperceptible. Mis orejas seguían bajas.

— No, no —negó moviendo las patas de un lado a otro, se veía nervioso… Y extraño. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, no la típica que ponía cuando intentaba hacerse él astuto— ¡Por cierto Zanahorias! —dijo de repente levantándose de su lugar y mirándome— ¿Tienes algo de tiempo para ir a mi casa? —no entendiendo muy bien lo que tenía en mente, acepte con gusto. Aunque Nick en teoría vivía solo en un departamento, desde que había vuelto de la ZPA había vuelto a vivir con su madre, según él solo era un tiempo hasta que entrara a trabajar y consiguiera dinero.

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección al subterráneo.

— ¿Ya metiste la papelería que te pidieron? —pregunte curiosa, pues sabía que Nick estaba próximo a entrar a la comisaría, solo esperando a que le dieran luz verde al asunto. Simples protocolos a seguir, los cuales a su vez parecen eternos o al menos así lo sentí yo cuando tuve que esperar unas semanas en casa sin nada que hacer, como había enviado todo por correspondencia el asunto había sido más lento.

— ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? Hace una semana que lo hice porque no dejabas de insistir —volteo a verme sonriendo burlón y colocando su pata sobre mi cabeza, odiaba esa costumbre que tenía por hacer eso y luego despeinar mi pelaje.

— Nunca me dijiste que lo habías hecho… —susurre un poco enfadada, si le insistía era porque moría de ganas por comenzar a trabajar con él.

— ¿No? —se quedó pensativo mirando hacia al frente— Supongo que lo olvide Zanahorias, cosas que pasan —se encogió de hombros sin el menor rastro de preocupación. Se estaba divirtiendo, al menos eso era lo que me indicaba el movimiento de su cola.

— Que olvidadizo —susurre sarcástica sacando mi cartera, habíamos llegado a la estación y tan solo tendríamos que comprar los boletos. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo tramaba aquel zorro, no era tan despistado para olvidar algo, menos si era algo importante, a Nick nunca se le se pasaba u olvidaba hacer algo y si quería lo decía.

Una vez compramos el boleto, bajamos al andén donde tomaríamos nuestro transporte, aunque la ciudad estaba diseñada para todo tipo de mamíferos había situaciones donde se descomponía cierto elemento y había que usar algo el doble del tamaño de uno, lo bueno que las cosas de los animales más pequeños intentaban que siempre funcionaran a la perfección. Pero… Por otro lado, era "divertido" tener que escalar para colocar tu boleto y entrar a la estación.

— ¿Por qué nunca funciona esa cosa? —me queje cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un notable puchero mientras caminaba.

— Ya, ya, no te enojes Pelusa, te veías muy ti… —se había pensado dos veces antes de terminar su frase. Tal vez tenía razón en que no tenía sentido molestarme, pero desde que había llegado a Zootopia jamás había visto funcionar esa máquina, recurriendo a insertar mi ticket en una más alta— Tierna —escuche decir burlón después de unos segundos, mi mirada llena de enojo intimido tanto a mi amigo que fue imposible no echarme a reír. La cara que Nick había puesto valía oro y hubiera deseado tanto poder tomarle una foto para el recuerdo.

Llegamos al andén, era una hora bastante concurrida para utilizar el metro y no hacía falta decir que había veces en que parecía una estampida donde los más pequeños podían ser aplastados. No era que odiara viajar en metro… Bueno, en realidad si lo odiaba bastante, intentar subirse, ir aplastada entre mamíferos del doble o más grandes que yo, la horrible sensación cuando resulta que el clima se descompuso y pareciera que te están asando al vapor. Con solo pensarlo un escalofrió recorría mi columna de patas a orejas.

La madre de Nick vivía en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba mi departamento.

— Sí que hay mucha gente… —susurro Nick volteando a verme al ver como estábamos rodeados por tantos ciudadanos.

— Cosa de todos los días —no exageraba, era hora de tránsito elevado e intentar ir en autobús o taxi daba los mismos resultados. Mi amigo trono los dedos, llamando mi atención.

— ¡Ven Pelusa, tengo un plan! —me tomo de la pata y comenzó a jalarme hacía la zona más alejada del andén donde había pocos mamíferos. Fuimos esquivando cada obstáculo hasta llegar, si mis cálculos no fallaban no faltaba demasiado para que llegara el metro.

— ¿Plan? ¿Para qué? —pregunte una vez llegamos, estaba curiosa por saber que tenía pensado aquel zorro.

— Para entrar con facilidad al metro —estaba a punto de preguntar en qué consistía cuando mi compañero me hizo guardar silencio— Tú solo sígueme la corriente Pelusa —me giño el ojo y saco unas gafas de sol de su bolsillo— Ahora necesito… —aun sin comprender que planeaba comenzó a buscar por el lugar algo— ¡Esto servirá! —con alegría tomo lo que era un palo más o menos de mi tamaño. ¿Qué se traía en mente?

Se alejó un poco de mí y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el piso con el palo, como si estuviera usándolo de bastón blanco… Oh… ¡Zorro astuto! Pude ver como se iba chocando intencionalmente con varios animales, lo cuales se le quedaban mirando con molestia y algunos otros con lastima.

— Una ayuda para este pobre ciego… —suplicaba fingiendo la voz de un anciano, incluso en una ocasión mientras caminaba había fingido caerse, todos se alejaban de él. Aunque todo era solo un plan suyo no hablaba muy bien de la actitud de los demás a los mamíferos. No estaba muy de acuerdo en mentir… Pero no quería morir aplastada.

Me dirigí hacía él.

— ¡Oh vaya, déjeme ayudarlo! —dije mientras me acercaba corriendo a Nick y tomaba delicadamente su brazo.

Sin el menor cuidado del mundo comencé a caminar en dirección próxima a donde el metro se detendría, gritando lo más fuerte que podía que se hicieran a un lado, por reglamento de la ciudad los mamíferos con alguna discapacidad tenían ciertas comodidades.

— No me gusta para nada que juegues con eso, pero por esta vez te lo pasaré… —susurre molesta mientras avanzábamos entre el montón de animales que se encontraban esperando, no tardaría demasiado en llegar, mis orejas ya habían captado el rechinido de las ruedas sobre las vías.

El metro llego frente a nosotros y con un poco más de facilidad pudimos entrar e incluso ¡Sentarnos! Agregando que pude ver de forma más segura como todos los mamíferos entraban en el vagón amontonándose y empujando. Con solo verlo me causaba dolor de cabeza. El viaje en sí, gracias a Nick había sido tranquilo y en estaciones anteriores se fue disminuyendo lo concurrido del vagón.

Aun cuando bajamos en la estación que tocaba aquel torpe zorro seguía en su juego de actuar como discapacitado visual.

— Ya deja de jugar con eso… —susurre avergonzada golpeando entre las costillas de mi compañero con mi codo. Ya estaba exagerando demasiado. Él por su parte solo rio y quejo del golpe.

— No aguantas una simple broma Pelusa… Aunque… —sin aviso se detuvo haciendo voltear a donde se encontraba y se retiró las gafas oscuras— En ningún momento te quejaste mientras ibas muy cómoda sentada en el metro —dijo giñando estúpidamente su ojo derecho y sonriéndome.

— ¡Cállate y camina! —grite volteando y continuando mi camino, no necesitaba esperarlo para llegar a nuestro destino. Sabía perfectamente a donde nos dirigíamos.

En todo el camino hice lo posible por ignorar a Nick. Al menos hasta que llegamos a casa de su madre.

— ¡Hola Judy, que bueno que pudiste venir! —me saludo alegre la madre de mi amigo una vez que habíamos entrado al departamento. Me extraño un poco que supiera que iba a venir, pero tal vez aquel astuto zorro ya lo había planeado con anticipación.

— Muchas gracias por invitarme —sonreí entrelazando mis patas por detrás y poniéndome de puntas durante unos segundos. Me agradaba demasiado pasar tiempo en casa de Nick, el ambiente que había en su casa era muy bueno, por no decir que tanto él como Kaitlyn tenían comportamientos bastante similares, no me extrañaba que fuera su hijo.

Fuera de planes o cosas demasiado interesantes nos pasamos algunas horas platicando de temas tan cambiantes que no sabría en que centrarme, eso sí, le había comentado, omitiendo ciertos detalles, el hecho de que su querido y travieso hijo había fingido ser ciego metiéndome en su treta. Era claro que acabo siendo reprochado por su madre y pude echarme unas buenas risas internas al verlo intentar explicar lo sucedido e incluso culparme. Sería muy astuto y toda la cosa, pero a su madre no podía ganar ni por suerte, según había visto.

Cenamos, cosa que fue maravilloso, pues yo ya me había mentalizado el hecho de comer unas zanahorias para microondas que había comprado cuando fui a hacer las compras.

— A todo esto… —dije casualmente de repente mientras seguíamos sentados en la mesa, ya habíamos terminado de comer, pero continuábamos bebiendo agua de Jamaica, la cual se realizaba llevando a cabo una infusión con los pétalos de la flor de Jamaica, su color era de un tono rojizo y era un poco acida, pero con algo de azúcar sabia mejor— ¿A qué se debe la reunión? —cuestioné dejando mi vaso sobre la mesa y volteando a ver a Nick, mientras que él al escuchar mi pregunta solo pudo esquivar mi mirada y ver a su madre de reojo, alguien normal no hubiera notado su extraño comportamiento, pero yo no era alguien precisamente normal.

— Pues, por nada en especial… —rio nervioso e incluso titubeo un poco, se estaba pensando que decir. Mis ojos seguían fijos a él e incluso había fruncido un poco el ceño, se podía notar en sus orejas totalmente erectas y su cola meneándose con lentitud que algo me ocultaba— Está bien, está bien… —se acomodó con semblante serio en su silla y fijo su mirada en mi… No sé por qué sentí bastante serio el ambiente, trague saliva con algo de dificultad y espere por lo que Nick me diría— Mañana entro a trabajar a la ZPD —susurro aun con seriedad confundiéndome al inicio de que se trataba de una mala noticia e incluso mi rostro había reflejado todo como si lo fuera, hasta que lo comprendí y asimile.

— ¡Mañana entras a trabajas! —pegue un salto de la emoción tirando la silla en la que me encontraba, la madre de Nick solo rio llena de felicidad diciendo "Si" con la cabeza, mientras que aquel zorro tramposo y bromista me veía de forma burlona.

— Como lo escuchas Pelusa —continúo cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndome, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él continúo hablando— Y antes de que reproches porque no te lo dije antes, digamos que hice todo de forma en que jamás te enteraras para sorprenderte justo hoy, incluso mi madre me ayudo, es excelente actuando ¿No crees? —señalo inmediatamente a su madre, haciendo que volteara a verla sorprendida, la única que tenía la cara de idiota era yo. Y vamos que habían fingido que todo era una invitación cualquiera… Ahora entendía cuando Kaitlyn dijo que había comprado un pastel para la ocasión, claro, y yo pensando que se trataba de que había venido a visitarla, vaya jugada llevaron a cabo.

Qué poco lista había sido…

 **6 de febrero. 5:40 AM**

 **Narra Nick.**

Desperté, no porque quisiera, sino porque alguien se encontraba golpeando la puerta de mi habitación sin la menor delicadeza posible, incluso parecía que estaban tumbando una pared.

— ¡Nicholas Wilde! ¡Levántate, se nos hará tarde! —sino me encontraba alucinando esa era la voz de Zanahorias… ¿Quién la había dejado entrar al departamento? Y ¿Qué hacía levantándome casi a las 6 de la mañana? — ¡Despierta! —enojado por el ruido que causaba cubrí mi cara con la almohada, era un poco irritable, no me gustaba levantarme temprano, jamás, dormir era sagrado— ¡NICK! —un grito 10 veces más fuerte me asusto haciéndome saltar, pasando del colchón al helado y duro suelo.

— Ya voy… —respondí reprochando, me levanté del piso y fui directo a abrir la puerta— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde es el incendio? —comente tallándome los ojos y dando cuenta que mi mente no me había causado una broma y que había acertado de quien era la voz.

— ¡Lávate la cara y te pones tú uniforme! —ordeno marchándose, si no había visto mal por unos segundos la vi sonrojarse, voltee hacía abajo dándome cuenta que estaba en ropa interior, claro, tenía la costumbre de dormir así, bueno exceptuando mis días en la academia.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, exceptuando por las 3 veces en que medio dormido abrochaba mal los botones de la camisa… Y las dos veces en que tuve que volver a hacerme el nudo de la corbata, pero fuera de eso había sido rápido. Apenas salí de la habitación cierta conejita me jalo de la pata, casi arrastrándome hacía la salida, lo único que pude hacer fue despedirme de mi madre elevando un poco la voz, pues ella se encontraba en plena tranquilidad sentada en la mesa desayunando.

— Por tú culpa ya vamos tarde… —susurro la conejita molesta sin soltarme de la pata, caminaba lo más rápido que podía e igual yo, bajábamos las escaleras del edificio. Suspiro— Te lo perdonare solo porque es tú primer día… —sin dejar en ningún momento de caminar me entrego algo que ni yo me había dado cuenta que tenía en la otra pata— Tú madre me lo dio, dijo que te lo diera para que pudieras desayunar algo, comételo en lo que yo detengo un taxi —sin siquiera esperar una respuesta mía, me soltó y se alejó un poco de mí, ya nos encontrábamos en las afueras del edificio, el sol muy apenas se encontraba saliendo, más bien era un muy pequeño tono naranja en el horizonte… ¿Por qué había que ir a trabajar antes de que el sol saliera? ¿Qué eso no era ilegal? ¿No iba en contra de mis derechos como ciudadano bueno y honesto? ¿Quién dicto el horario de trabajo de un oficial de policía? A pesar de intentar resolver mis dudas casi existencialistas, comencé a comer lo que Judy me había dado, al parecer era un pan dulce cualquiera, pero mi estómago imploraba por comer. Sin más vacilación comencé a devorar mi alimento con tranquilidad, bueno, al menos hasta que Zanahorias me grito para llamar mi atención, había conseguido detener el taxi.

Camine a ella lo más rápido que podía, era mejor no hacerla enfadar más, aunque mirándola bien ya se encontraba mucho más tranquila.

 **6:00 AM.**

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Silencio! ¡Se acabó! —grito cierto búfalo una vez que se detuvo frente a todos nosotros, por alguna razón que desconocía justo cuando él había entrado todos los oficiales presentes exceptuando por mi compañera y yo, habían comenzado a golpear las mesas y hacer todo el ruido posible dentro de la sala, al menos hasta que él jefe los había callado— ¡Cállense! —expreso alzando más la voz y con cierto tono de molestia. Anteriormente había tenido el… ¿Placer? De conocerlo, así que sabía lo fácil que era hacerlo enojar, aun así, le agradecía muy adentro en mi subconsciente que me ayudara entrar a la ZPA— Tenemos reclutas nuevos aquí esta mañana… —dijo fingiendo una voz más amable y volteando a ver a todos en la sala, hasta que su vista fue fijada en mí, yo solo me encontraba tranquilo escuchando— Incluyendo nuestro primer zorro —me señalo, tal vez por medio segundo. Pude sentir como mi compañera volteaba a verme emocionada y yo… Yo solo sonreía levemente, bastante tranquilo— ¡Y eso que! —agrego desinteresado volteando a ver su porta hojas.

— ¡Ja! —me burle arrogante— Debería vender tarjetas motivacionales señor —¿Sarcasmo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué es eso?

— ¡Cierra la boca Wilde! —¡Bingo! De forma satisfactoria lo había hecho enojar y de paso les había sacado una pequeña risa a todos mis compañeros— Sus misiones… —no es que fuera des interesado, pero por un momento, justo ese momento en que comenzó a nombrar las misiones de mis demás compañeros deje de escuchar con claridad al jefe y voltee a ver a donde escuchaban los ruidos de las sillas moviéndose. Los que iban encubiertos tenían unos disfraces… ¡Geniales! —¡Hopps, Wilde! —nos llamó haciéndonos voltear de nuevo hacía al frente. Mientras tanto la conejita hiperactiva daba pequeños saltitos a mi lado, creo que estaba más emocionada que yo— Parquímetros, pueden irse —creo que en el momento en que escuché eso puse una cara que decía por todos "Genial" pero en el sentido sarcástico… ¿El karma? ¿Todo por burlarme en su momento de que Zanahorias era una reparte multas? ¿Tendría que usar chaleco de payaso? — ¡Es un chiste! —El jefe era muy bueno haciendo bromas malvadas…— Recibí reportes de un auto corriendo sin control en la comarca de la sabana ¡Búsquenlo y atrápenlo! —explico sin rodeos Bogo. Mi compañera por su parte me empujo hacía un lado hasta que termine bajando de un salto de la enorme silla en la que estábamos, ella siguió mi acción e incluso se adelantó, corriendo por la sala hasta salir, pedimos la patrulla y con felicidad, tal vez más de ella que mía nos encaminamos al estacionamiento.

Vimos la enorme patrulla que teníamos frente a nosotros…

— ¿Crees poder conducir eso Pelusa? Ya sabes… Los pedales te quedaran muy cortos —me carcajee, era exactamente la misma broma que le había hecho a Finnick cuando había comprado la van.

— Ja… Ja Ja… —rio con falsedad volteándome a ver— Sabes perfectamente que no, las patrullas tienen pedales ajustables al igual que el asiento —fue diciendo mientras iba caminando hasta la puerta, la abría y subía con total tranquilidad.

— También unos cuantos directorios telefónicos funcionan… —dije, siendo consciente de que Pelusa no me escuchaba.

Subí al auto y comenzamos con nuestra travesía patrullando la zona que se no había indicado, claro, no sin antes pasar por una popsipatita, aunque por extraño que parezca Finnick había dejado a un conocido nuestro vendiéndolas ¿Dónde se había metido ese pequeño brabucón?

 **9:00 AM**

— ¿Todos los conejos manejan mal? —pregunte mientras veía por la ventana recargado sobre el asiento y moviendo al compás de mi voz la paleta que tenía agarrada— O ¿Solo eres tú? —justo en el momento en que me había volteado a ver a Zanahorias y darle una lamida a mi paleta, un frenón repentino me hizo irme hacía adelante, haciendo que chocara mi ojo con la golosina. Me quedé atónito y volví a mi posición normal con la misma cara.

— ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! —no es que el sarcasmo fuera un talento natural de Pelusa, pero últimamente se había vuelto un poco más buena para ser sarcástica. Me arranqué la paleta del ojo y reí sarcástico.

— Coneja muy astuta —señale con mi paleta, volteándola a ver divertido.

— Torpe zorro —dio un pequeño saltito acomodándose en el asiento y sujetando bien el volante.

— Admítelo, soy adorable —comenté con cierto toque de coqueteo, era imposible no comportarme de esa manera cuando estaba cerca de aquella conejita tan fácil de avergonzar. Mirando la cara que hizo en el momento en que comencé a hablar debió pensar que le diría adorable a ella.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —se cuestionó frunciendo el ceño y volteando a ver arriba a la derecha, por un momento me preocupo y saco del papel de coqueto lo que diría, incluso borrándome la sonrisa— Sí. Sí lo sé —después de uno segundos pensando me dio su respuesta volteándome a ver coqueteando un poco con su voz. Simplemente volví a sonreí mientras la miraba. Era ese tipo de bromas coquetas que teníamos, obvio sin llegar a nada, éramos amigos y compañeros contra el mal… Aunque eso sonaba muy comic de súper héroes.

El semáforo cambio a verde y Zanahorias avanzo, al menos por unos 2 segundos hasta que un deportivo rojo paso frente a nosotros a máxima velocidad, tal vez a 160 Km/h, vehículo que al momento perseguimos a toda velocidad con la torreta encendida.

Acelerando un poco las cosas, porque realmente era necesario o sino todos se quedarían dormidos, él presunto criminal, quien había estado conduciendo a toda velocidad por las mañanas no era nada más ni nada menos que Flash. Vamos que no era broma cuando decía que él era una gacela, incluso cuando entre a la secundaria él estaba en el club de atletismo y ganaba muy seguido.

Fue algo duro, pero por órdenes tuvimos que arrestarlo, revocar su licencia y confiscar su auto, vamos que ahora él tendría que hacer filas en el departamento de vehículos para tramitar de nuevo su permiso para conducir.

— ¡Aah! —grito frustrada Judy una vez que salimos de la comisaria— Y yo que pensé que ya no tendría que volver a ver a Flash —reí, recordaba claramente como hice sufrir a Zanahorias con él. Era divertido verla de nuevo así, aunque me sentía un poco mal por haber detenido a mi amigo, le había ayudado un poco allí adentro pero el hecho de que le den comida de calidad no mejoraba demasiado el asunto, tendría que pasar unas horas tras las rejas.

— Demasiada discriminación Zanahorias… —dije recargándome sobre la patrulla con tranquilidad y observando a mi alrededor… Vaya primera misión.

* * *

¡Juajuajuajuajua! —se comienza a ahogar con la saliva— Esto de reir malvado no va conmigo... ¡Pero se a quien le va perfecto! Así que antes de comenzar con lo tipico al final de cada capitulo les dare un muy bonito aviso, los capitulo venideros (no todos xD) serán escritos por alguien más ¿Quien? Hum... Pues es secreto~

¡Ahora si!

Muchas muchas gracias a todos por leer el capitulo, no se cuanto tarde en estar el proximo pero queria subirlo como cierre de mis hermosas vacaciones ;3; muy triste pero así es la vida... y creo que escribo más cuando voy a la universidad que de vacaciones xD (aunque depende)

 **Respondiendo sus comentarios:**

 _aloanime42:_ Cero besitos fuera de bromas, que hay que recordar que son amigos ;) Aunque el shipp es inevitable mirandolos tan cariñosos el uno del otro xD

 _Rene18:_ Insisto, gracias por los palos que me das siempre. Por cierto casualmente Judy esta en los momentos indicados para salir a relucir su talento golpeando animales 4 veces más grande que ella. Y lo del discurso, pequeños detalles :b

 _Alex Land:_ Aun te falta para llegar al capitulo pero me alegra que ya te pongas a leerlo, pero tampoco exageres con la soda xDD Y sobre la llamada del cap 3 era imposible que no resultara de esa forma, después de todo son Nick y Judy -w-

 _The Chronicler Fox:_ Ya vi que cierta personita te anduvo metiendo miedo por lo que vendría, pero no te preocupes que este capitulo va por mi parte, el proximo... Si, en el proximo si puedes irte asustando jajaja xD Así como ustedes van a estar esperando el prox. capitulo, yo tambien voy a estar que me come la curiosidad verlo en su maximo explendor. Por cierto, me alegra mucho que te gustara como quedo el capitulo pasado y no dudes en que la madre de Nick estaba que se moria de la sorpresa y alegria.  
Y por ultimo... Fueron hermosas esas dos cachetadas para celebrar una graduación xD

Y eso fue todo por este año... Digo, digo, día... Perdón, me confundi :b

Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme~ y para los que dejan review... ¡Un cupon 4x1 para comprar Popsipatitas! ¡Wooo! xD

 ** _Nos vemos pronto :3  
_**


	13. Capitulo 12 El primer año

_-Han pasado 84 años-_

Si, si lo sé, soy muy muy consciente de esto, ha pasado demasiado desde que actualice este fanfic, espero que al menos alguien este leyéndome en este momento... Si es así muchas gracias y sobre todo perdón por la tardanza, pero había que arreglar muchos detalles pequeños en la trama.

Ahora si, quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo pasado.

 **Rene18:** Antes de que me ahorques aquí está el capítulo, que espero que te guste y haga que me mates un poco menos... Si, agradecería bastante eso. Por otro lado espero que no sientas muy corto este capítulo, no como el anterior que si soy honesta, ni recuerdo que tan largo era, pero si recuerdo lo que sucedió xD

Recuerda que Judy es algo así como la niñera de Nick... Si esa es una excelente descripción de ella, una niñera enojona que si el zorro hacer algo mal lo golpeara o pondrá su tierna carita enojada, ya sabes lo típico en la conejita bonita.

Flash es tan velos que tu crees que se mueve lento cuando en realidad lo hace a la velocidad de la luz (?) ok, ya estoy desvariando. Pero seguro el perezoso llegara bastante tarde a trabajar, si, más que nada porque está metido una celda en el ZPD.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** Si... Tu igual tampoco me ahorques por favor Sir. Zorro del mal, el hype tendrá que esperar por lo visto porque te toco leerme a mí que tanto odias (?) Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este igual te agrade, me esforcé demasiado y me di varios topes en la pared escribiendo esto, además de que en algunas escenas cierta persona me ayudo bastante dándome ideas, así que digamos que es un capitulo hecho por ambos pero escrito a mi modo xD

Como dije arriba Judy es la niñera de Nick, es imposible que arriesgue su puntualidad por el zorro, tendría que estar súper loquita.

 **Guest:** Señor o señorita desconocida, gracias por dejar su review y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que sigas por aquí y disfrutes el capítulo x3

Lo de Nick salió porque no quería que el zorro fuera tan perfecto, sino que fuera como cualquier otro que tiene sus dificultades para ciertos momentos o actividades.

 **Anktor:** Vaya, la verdad me resulta un gran alago lo que me dices y me alegra mucho que "True Feelings" así como este fanfic te gustaran, espero cumplir tu expectativas en este capítulo y sobre todo lamento la tardanza con el mismo.

De verdad muchas gracias por leer y además dejar tu comentario que aunque ya tiene un tiempo anima bastante volverlos a leer, un saludo :3

 ** _Capitulo 12_**

 ** _El primer año._**

La residencia Wilde, un departamento tranquilo, de tamaño bastante considerable para que una pequeña familia viviera lo suficientemente a gusto.

— ¡Nick por favor ya toma asiento! —Insistió una elegante zorra roja, después de que fuera la décima u novena vez que su hijo caminaba pensante y estresado de un lado a otro en la sala— ¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso? —pregunto quién correspondía al nombre de Kaitlyn Wilde, madre del primer zorro policía de Zootopia, un apodo que quieran o no tenía mucho peso sobre él, pues todos parecían estar muy expectantes a sus acciones.

— ¿La novia? —un suave y sarcástico tono de voz salió desde la cocina, provocando que el zorro se sorprendiera y casi chocara contra una mesa. Cosa que había hecho reír a la desconocida y la madre de Nick— Vaya, vaya. ¿Será que tengo razón? —pregunto, saliendo de la cocina con un vaso en la pata y recargándose tranquila en la pared.

— Claro que no, tú y mi madre saben perfectamente que somos compañeros —expreso el zorro, mirando lo que era una bella zorra ártica, de hermosos ojos azules, quien vestía con una blusa amarillo pastel y un pantalón de mezclilla negra.

— Como si fuera a creerte, más mirando lo tenso que estas… ¡Tan solo mira como están tus orejas y tu cola! —comento ella, mirando fijamente al nervioso zorro quien alzaba firmemente sus orejas y meneaba con tensión su esponjada cola.

— Solo estoy pensando, eso no tiene nada que ver. En otras cosas. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no te habías mudado a un solitario y aburrido pueblo lejos de Zootopia? —escapando de las preguntas que su inquilina hacía, opto por preguntar algo más, con un tono poco amistoso y un tanto molesto.

— Voy a abrir un negocio en Zootopia así que busco departamento, Kaitlyn me ofreció quedarme a vivir aquí… —antes de que la hembra pudiera decir palabra alguna fue interrumpida sin previo aviso.

— ¡No por favor! —grito Nick asustado, como si una de sus mayores pesadillas fuera a volverse realidad, tanto, que ya se imaginaba recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose a buscar asilo debajo de algún viejo puente.

— ¡Mal educado! ¡Respeta a tu hermana mayor! —grito la zorra dejando su bebida en la mesa y cruzándose de patas para acercarse con quien se encontraba peleando.

— ¡Oh vamos! Como si tuvieras algún control sobre mi Tesoro, ya no somos niños para que me asustes —sonrió con soberbia, ignorando el acercamiento de la zorra y volteando hacía otro lado, para especificar a ver el recuadro de una foto que su madre había encontrado con actualidad, donde salía: Su madre, su padre, la zorra que decía ser su hermana mayor y él.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Skye, Nick, compórtense como los adultos que son! —grito la propietaria del lugar, imponiendo el respeto que merecía y como no, asustando a ambos, tal y como sucedía cuando eran pequeños, donde cada que la zorra ártica iba de visita terminaban pelando y perdiendo pequeños mechones de pelaje, por los mismos pleitos.

— Lo siento… —respondieron ambos bajando un poco sus orejas y agachando la cabeza, serán muy mayores, pero el papel que Kaitlyn imponía ante ellos no era cosa de tomárselo a la ligera.

— Bien. Como Skye decía, yo le ofrecí quedarse aquí, cosa que negó, ella sabe bien que la relación de ustedes no es como mucho la mejor y que siempre estarían peleando. —explico la zorra, mirando fijamente a su hijo y a su hijastra, exactamente, la zorra ártica no era hija de ella como lo fuera Nick, más el cariño que le tenía era totalmente inmenso y sobre todo, no tenía ningún recelo con su marido, pues cuando ella había nacido aun sus caminos no se habían topado.

Mientras tanto, la joven zorra y su algo inmaduro hijo, siempre se había llevado fatal desde que se habían conocido y las pocas, por no decir nulas, vacaciones de verano que Skye venia de visita los pleitos eran cosa de todos los días.

— Ya veo… —respondió el zorro, sabiendo perfectamente lo pésimo que se había comportado ante la situación.

— ¡Olvidando esta tontería! ¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso Nick? —pregunto su hermana, relajando su tono de voz para no sonar burlona. Mientras veía como él caminaba hasta el sofá para tumbarse sobre él.

— Judy cumple un año estando en el ZPD y pensé que podía darle algún detalle… Ya sabes, en sí, también sería un año desde que nos conocemos, pero por más que pienso no tengo idea de que regalarle a una coneja… ¿Una zanahoria tal vez? —en moderada cantidad había un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero no del todo, pues en verdad sus expresiones demostraban que era muy enserio lo que decía.

— ¡Oh vamos hermanito! Recuerda esto que te diré… ¡Es una hembra! ¡Es fácil ponernos felices! Tan solo necesitas algo bonito, tierno, brillante o comestible, el que sea una coneja no significa que sea diferente a tú madre o a mí —explico con extrema seguridad y sobre todo expresando tremenda sabiduría.

— ¿Algún consejo? —pregunto, temiendo a que su hermana sacara cosas exageradas para su poco ingreso monetario.

— Conozco un lugar donde podrías encontrar algo para ella… ¿Te parece aprovechar tu día libre en eso? —terminaría por aceptar, no le quedaba otra opción más que esa, después de todo, necesitaría el regalo para dentro de una semana, pero al ser su único día disponible en ese tiempo no le quedaba más remedio que utilizarlo para ir de compras.

La madre de Nick decidió acompañar a sus "pequeños" todo con tal de servir de intermediara en cuanto volvieran a discutir. Tampoco sucedía tan seguido como años atrás, pero era mejor prevenir.

El reloj marcaba cerca de la 1 de la tarde en cuanto llegaron al lugar que Skye señalaba como el correcto para encontrar un regalo para Judy, coneja que solo conocía a través de los medios y relatos que Kaitlyn le había dicho.

 _Joyería Lancaster_ se alcanzaba a leer en el letrero del exterior, parecía un lugar lujoso y el bolsillo de Nick comenzaba a sufrir, aun cuando ni siquiera habían entrado.

No le dieron mucha vuelta y antes de que Nick quisiera huir a tal vez comprar un bolígrafo de 2 Zoodolares, los tres zorros entraron por la amplia puerta de la joyería, la cual contaba con una amplia sala con diseño minimalista de colores blanco, negro y gris posándose ante ellos; dos filas de vitrinas de vidrio llenas de collares, anillos, y todo tipo de joyas sobre estantes de madera color negro, con una joya central que estaba protegida por un vidrio aún más grueso en el centro.

Las paredes del lugar repletas de estantes con aun más anillos y piedras preciosas de todo tipo, las cuales acompañadas por la luz tenue de la sala invitaba a los clientes a mirar de cerca las increíbles piezas.

Una campana sonó al abrir la puerta, llamando la atención de uno de los inquilinos que estaba en algún lugar de la casa. Haciendo que una lince ibérica de color gris vestida con un traje gris bastante elegante acompañado por una corbata morada, saliera por una puerta junto a un estante, arreglándose un poco y yendo hacia el mostrador, solo para notar de quien se trataba al levantar la vista un poco.

— ¡Skye! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —dijo la lince saltando sobre el mostrado para abrazar con fuerza a la zorra. Quien solo la abrazo de vuelta. Sin notar las miradas algo extrañadas de sus demás clientes.

— Hola Jane. ¿Cómo has estado? —respondió alegre mientras cortaba el abrazo con la lince.

— Bien, arreglando un poco el lugar, ya que nuestra hija se fue hay más trabajo que nunca —expreso la lince cruzada de brazos, mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza y hacía un puchero. Tanto para Nick y su madre, era algo extraño de ver, más porque parecía aun no notarlos, eran… Invisibles. Y Skye parecía de lo más cómoda con la mamífera, dando a entender que se conocían más que bien.

— ¡Jane! ¿Te acabaste el papel de baño otra vez? —un grito proveniente de la parte trasera de la joyería llamo la atención de todos, provocando que la lince se cohibiera y bajara la vista— ¡Jane! ¡Necesito papel! —un nuevo grito saldría de la parte trasera haciendo que sin soportar más tal humillación, la lince saliera caminando veloz simplemente sonriéndoles de forma incómoda sin ver demasiado tiempo a los ojos de sus clientes.

— ¡Edward! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites cuando hay clientes? —mientras los tres zorros esperaban incomodos, más gritos se escucharon.

Parecía una mini pelea de un matrimonio y aunque el menos interesado en escuchar lo que decía fue Nick, lo que si captaba su atención total eran las joyas de las vitrinas. Algunas eran bastante bonitas y se notaban muy costosas, tanto que al verlas las descartaba con velocidad, no hacía falta preguntar precios si luego le daría un infarto a su bolsillo.

Un golpe se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos, ese tipo de golpes que suenan cuando un rollo de papel se estampa contra la cara de un mamífero quien hizo enojar a su esposa. Si. Un sonido muy, muy cotidiano.

— ¡Y bien! ¿En qué estábamos? —pregunto de inmediato Jane abochornada, fingiendo que lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes no había ocurrido.

— ¡Oh sí! Mi hermano Nick está buscando un regalo para… —comenzó explicando Skye, siendo interrumpida de inmediato por una entusiasmada lince.

— ¡¿Su novia?! —como si tratara de una adolescente emocionada pregunto, acercándose lo máximo posible al apuesto zorro.

— ¡N-no! Es mi amiga. ¡Solo eso! —agrego Nick de inmediato, intentándose tragar el nerviosismo que se había desencadenado por tal afirmación.

— Oh vaya… Bueno, no te preocupes seguro algún día ella te amara también —dando suaves palmaditas en el hombro del zorro, como si de una decepción amorosa se tratara, comento aquello. Dejando un poco en blanco al astuto zorro y más aun dejándolo cuestionándose porque rayos había seguido la recomendación de su hermana.

Una risa burlona se escuchó, muy sutil, pero lo suficientemente aguda para que todos la escucharan— Hay… ¡Por algo te adoro Jane! Por cierto, él es Nick, mi hermano y ella es Kaytlin, madre de Nick.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos —sonrió la lince, alejándose del zorro para tener buena vista de él y de su madre— Entonces. ¿Buscan un regalo? —cuestiono ella caminando hasta la parte trasera de los aparadores y entrando por una pequeña puerta que tenían para acceder a esa zona.

— Si, su compañera de trabajo cumple un año allí y también es el aniversario de cuando se conocieron, así que este zorro bobo se está comiendo el poco cerebro que tiene para pensar que comprarle a su "amiga" — respondió Skye haciendo unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos, haciendo enojar notablemente a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo que habías pensado regalarle? —cuestiono la lince mirando fijamente a los ojos del zorro, quien comenzó a dudar de si decirlo o no. Mientras su adorable media hermana lo veía burlista.

Vaya niños estaban hecho esos dos, fue el pensamiento que rondo por la cabeza de Kaitlyn.

— Una… Una Zanahoria… —susurro, pues en realidad si había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido regalarle y no sabía porque le daba tanto rodeo al asunto si no era la primera vez que se regalaban algo pero, lo sentía diferente.

— Okey… Pésima idea para regaló, aunque con eso he de suponer que es una coneja… —la cara de la lince denotaba incomodidad, así como forzaba el no reírse de la pésima idea que su cliente tenía.

Skye se acercó a ella y susurro un _"Perdónalo, se cayó de la cama cuando era un cachorro"_ cosa que Nick había escuchado.

— No vayan a pelear… —susurro Kaitlyn, después de haberse quedado como mera espectadora de lo que estaba sucediendo, los dedos de sus patas daban un suave masaje en su cien. Ya no poseía la misma paciencia que hace tal vez 20 ó 30 años.

Ambos notaron el gesto de la zorra, pequeño detalle que los había frenado de comenzar una estúpida discusión.

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta, un tigre salió de la parte trasera de la elegante joyería. Mamífero que al ver la quietud y tensión del asunto, simplemente opto por aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Dónde es el funeral? —comento con simpatía, volviéndose el centro de atención de cada uno de los presentes.

— Tan cómico como siempre Edward —saludo Skye con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, mientras que él tigre se acercaba a lince y estiraba su pata para estrecharla con la de su vieja amiga.

— Guapo y simpático, todo lo que una hembra podría desear —sonriente, volteo a ver a la lince, quien apenas sintió la mirada del mamífero comenzó a reír suavemente y rodar los ojos.

— Lastima que tú esposa no piense lo mismo —mientras que los tres viejos conocidos hablaban, Nick y su madre se había quedado un tanto sorprendidos al saber la curiosa pareja que tenían frente a ellos, aunque, el más sorprendido de todos había resultado ser él zorro— Jane, si algún día te cansas de él me avisas, conozco muchos mamíferos que podrían interesarte —agrego para terminar, mientras que giñaba un ojo a su amiga.

El tigre se aclaró la garganta— Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para hablar de esas tonterías, es de mala educación hacer esperar a un cliente —se excusó, pues sabía que cuando Skye iba en serio utilizaba todo lo que tenía a la mano y era mejor que no revelará viejos secretos de su juventud— Por aquí tengo lo más nuevo en joyas, cualquier mamífera caería rendida a tus patas y la calidad es excelente, no tendrás queja de que a la semana se rompió —relato el tigre, desplazándose sutilmente por el lugar, hasta a llegar a uno de los expositores más cercanos a la caja registradora, de donde sacaría una enorme caja de cristal reforzado donde descansaban pendientes, brazaletes y collares.

Nick se acercó, quedándose un tanto impactado por lo costosas que se veían.

— Lindas. ¿No lo crees? —sonrió el depredador dejando ver sus afiliados colmillos, completamente orgulloso de los productos que su joyería vendía.

— Y costosas… Por lo que veo —susurro, guardando sus patas en los bolsillos de su pantalón e inclinándose hacía donde se encontraba su madre. La cual reiría suavemente y golpearía el hombro de su hijo en forma de juego.

— Ese es muy bonito —la curiosidad de la madre del zorro la había llevado a fijarse en un anillo, el cual para su hijo parecía lo más sencillo de mundo y por cortos segundos había meditado sobre el hecho de comprarlo.

— ¡Excelente gusto madame! Esa es una argolla Elsa Peretzil, bastante elegante por sí sola, pero su diseño es tan ideal para ser usado con otros anillos. Hecha con oro rosa de 18k e incrustaciones con tres diamantes de 0.06 quilates —explico con sabiduría Edward, tomando se la caja el anillo al que la zorra le había puesto toda su atención y mostrándoselo para que lo observara con atención.

— Es precioso… ¿Qué precio tiene Ed? —incorporándose a la charla, Skye se asomó por detrás del hombro de Kaitlyn y miro con asombro el anillo.

— $25,000 ¡Y vaya que tienen suerte! Justamente esta argolla la acaban de poner en descuento —respondió en esta ocasión la lince, quien se colocaría al lado de su esposo.

— ¿Y cuánto saldría con el descuento? —continuo esta vez preguntando la zorra ártica, tomando la argolla con sus propias patas.

— El precio ya incluye el descuento querida. —Nick sintió que algo se detenía dentro de él, específicamente, sentía que su corazón dejaba de cumplir su función primordial. El precio que escuchaba parecía ser un mal chiste y más aún el hecho de que ese costo ya se encontraba con una promoción.

Objeto tras objeto fue descartado por el zorro, más cuando por alguna razón todo lo que su madre y hermana elegían tenía que ver con anillos de compromiso o con costosos artículos que ni vendiendo todos sus órganos podría pagar.

" _¿Es que par solo tienen ojo para productos caros?"_ era lo que el zorro se cuestionaba mientras veía como ambas seguían encantadas, como si se tratara de un niño en una dulcería.

Un suspiro bastante pesado salió del hocico del zorro, quien después de haber estado una hora metido en una costosa joyería se encontraba exhausto, tanto que mientras sus acompañantes observaban otra tanda de joyas, el zorro comenzó a curiosear por sus alrededores.

— A las hembras les emocionan mucho este tipo de cosas. ¿No cree? —asustando a Nick, cierto tigre dueño del lugar lo sorprendió.

— Demasiado, creo que olvidaron la razón por la que me acompañaban —reprocho, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de patas, si tan solo él hubiera sabido que aquello sucedería habría rechazado la ayuda— No sé para que ponen tanta emoción en algo que jamás podrán comprarse porque su nivel económico no lo permite, tan solo son cosas materiales sin sentido. —bufó con amargura y un tanto de indiferencia, volteando a ver de nueva cuenta a su madre y hermana, quienes con grata felicidad observaban lo que tenían frente a ellas.

— Puede ser que tengas razón, son simplemente cosas materiales que muchos vean como un gasto sin sentido, pero déjame decirte algo… —haciendo una breve pausa, el tigre se volteó y buscando en un estante superior saco un pequeño objeto que acuno entre sus patas— Muchas veces no es el valor del objeto lo que importa, sino los sentimientos que causa en cuanto se es recibido. Esa cosa que en el momento en que lo vez automáticamente viajas por el tiempo y rememoras los recuerdos valiosos al lado de quien te obsequito tan valioso tesoro. —Mientras explicaba con tranquilidad, extendió ante el zorro un sencillo collar— Hace un momento recordé la charla que escuche mientras estaba en el almacén y supuse que esto te vendría perfecto, solo necesitaría un par de reparaciones pues es un collar bastante antiguo. ¿Te agrada? —por corto tiempo el zorro guardo silencio, admirando el colgante que tenía frente a él. Parecía perfecto para Judy.

— Me acabas de convencer rayitas —una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del zorro, quien se había acercado y tomado entre sus patas el antiguo collar.

— ¡Perfecto! —llamando la atención de todas las mamíferas para que supieran que la elección había sido echa, el tigre tomo una libreta en la que comenzaría a realizar las anotaciones necesarias de las reparaciones que el collar necesitaría.

— ¡¿Vas a comprar esa cosa vieja?! —grito la zorra ártica mirando con desprecio el collar que su hermano sostenía. Lo que tenía frente a ella era una vieja y oxidada gargantilla con un dije de lo que parecía ser una zanahoria, sin nada sobre saliente a la vista. ¿Por qué rayos su tonto hermano había elegido eso? Fue la cuestión que inundo la cabeza de la zorra, sabía que a Nick le faltaban bastantes neuronas, pero el hecho de comprar una cosa vieja habiendo muchos más objetos de incalculable valor le parecía absurdo. Inútil.

Haciendo completo caso omiso de las críticas que su hermana y las advertencias de su madre, Nick había comprado el collar. Las reparaciones no tardarían más que un par de días y el zorro confiaba en que todo quedaría como nuevo.

Su cartera había sufrido una pequeña perdida, pero era seis veces menor que comprar uno de los ostentosos y costosos collares de diamantes que sus acompañantes recomendaban fervientes.

. . . . . .

Había sido una semana tranquila con un par de arrestos por crímenes, nada fuera de lo normal o eso parecía, pues desde la mañana del sábado Nick había estado actuando peculiarmente extraño. Cosa que Judy había notado al instante, comenzando con el extraño momento en que por esta ocasión él había sido quien la llamara para informarle que la esperaba fuera de su departamento. ¿A las 5 de la mañana? Era imposible que aquel zorro despertara tan temprano.

— Oye Nick… —decidió hablar la coneja mientras ambos caminaban por las solitarias y oscuras calles de la ciudad, la curiosidad de saber porque razón su amigo había hecho tal cambio le sorprendía e intrigaba en enorme medida. Obteniendo como respuesta de su peludo amigo un "mmh" que más bien sonaba como que no le prestaba mucha atención— ¿Estás bien? —por un par de segundo el zorro la volteo a ver, parecía incluso que estaba en otro mundo. Pero era complicado sacarle información.

— ¿Yo? ¡Pff! Por favor Pelusa estoy perfectamente. ¿De qué hablas? —fingió, volviendo a su tranquila y relajada forma de ser. Pero la coneja no era tonta o al menos lo conocía a la perfección para desenmascarar sus mentiras.

— Nick… ¡Tú! ¿Levantándote antes de las 5 de la mañana? Es claro que algo no anda bien contigo, es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Es tan imposible como que Leonardo DiGaprio ganara él os… —momentos antes de que la coneja terminara su curiosa comparación fue interrumpida por su compañero.

— Zanahorias, estas muy atrasada en el mundo del espectáculo, ya lo gano, y el orden mundial universo se alteró tanto que una tierna e indefensa conejita término siendo policía y un zorro tramposo también —expreso Nick observando tranquila y despreocupadamente a la mamífera que lo veía un tanto molesta.

— No soy indefensa… —susurro frunciendo el ceño, cosa que divirtió al zorro.

— Esta bien, no eres indefensa pero… ¿Entonces aceptas que eres tierna? —una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro del anaranjado, mientras que la coneja se acercaría lo suficiente a su amigo para golpearlo en el tobillo— ¡Auch! —dio como respuesta levantando su pata y acariciando con dolor donde la pequeña mamífera lo había golpeado sin contenerse un poco.

— Eso te mereces por gracioso —susurro la mamífera cruzándose de patas y continuando su camino hacia la comisaria.

Por lo general acostumbraban tomar un taxi o el subterráneo que los dejara más cercas del lugar, pero el clima era tan agradable e iban con mucho tiempo para llegar que decidieron caminar, disfrutando la tranquilidad fantasmal de la ciudad nocturna, solo un par de automóviles pasaban repentinamente por las calles, al igual que pocos mamíferos eran posibles de ver caminando por las banquetas.

El camino fue tranquilo, tal vez demasiado tranquilo, era lo que pensaba Judy pues ahora no estaba segura si Nick se había molestado con ella por golpearlo o de verdad algo le estaba sucediendo. Se notaba disperso y lejano.

Una vez habían llegado a la comisaria se separaron, pero por respeto la coneja no había preguntado a donde se dirigía su amigo. Tan solo dedicándose a ir a la sala de juntas y esperar que poco a poco sus compañeros fueran llegando.

En su tiempo de espera analizo con cuidado la nula información que tenía de un caso al que estaba trabajando secretamente de todos en el ZPD inclusive de Nick, no era noticia nueva para ella no conseguir nada, es más, en varias ocasiones había optado por darse por vencida pero su curiosidad era enorme y el hecho de que la información tuviera una clasificación que ni Bogo era capaz de ver llamaba su atención.

Suspiro con cansancio recargando sus brazos en la enorme mesa en que la se encontraba, aunque se encontraba de pie para alcanzar la superficie fue capaz de sentirse un poco más descansada y menos ansiosa.

— ¿Se encuentra bien agente Hopps? —una loba, la cual parecía ser menor que Judy se acercó cuidadosa, sintiéndose curiosamente extrañada al ver a la coneja actuando bastante más extraña que de costumbre.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —con un poco de susto la coneja levantaría su cabeza para toparse con su compañera, quien parecía mostrarse arrepentida por asustar a Judy.

— Lamento haberla asustado oficial Hopps, es solo que me pareció muy extraño verla de esa forma. ¿Todo está bien? —interrogando de forma sutil, la loba ladearía un poco su cabeza y sonreiría con amabilidad a la mamífera.

— Si, por supuesto. No pasa nada, lamento haberte preocupado amm... Cyder. ¿Cierto? —algo de vergüenza se pudo escuchar en la voz de Judy, temiendo que se equivocara de nombre, cuando la depredadora que tenía frente a ella se acordaba perfectamente de su apellido e incluso se había molestado en preguntar si se encontraba bien.

Pero no era su culpa. La loba no tenía mucho que había llegado al ZPD y desde su entrada había escuchado bastantes rumores acerca de ella y de su hermano, más nunca se había tomado el tiempo para hablar cara a cara.

— Esa misma, me sorprende que recuerde mi nombre, es la primera vez que hablamos después de todo —con tono bastante relajado y simpático respondería a la coneja, entrelazando sus patas por detrás de su espalda.

Una suave risa nerviosa salió del hocico de Judy— Tuve mis dudas —fue la respuesta que dio la coneja, bajando un poco sus orejas. Al menos hasta percatarse que la loba veía algo preocupada el reloj en su muñeca— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto, intentando no sonar muy invasiva, pues apenas y se conocían.

— Se supone que no debería estar aquí, el jefe Bogo me ordeno quedarme en mi puesto y pronto llegara. ¿Crees que podamos conversar un poco después del trabajo? —cierto nerviosismo se notaba en la mirada de la loba, que aunque no lograba convencer en absoluto a la coneja. Ella no se había negado, no tenía nada que perder y si los rumores que había de Cyder eran ciertos podría usar aquello a su favor.

Con rapidez la loba entrego una pequeña nota, donde se explicaba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la conversación que tanto anhelaban ambas.

Judy tomo la nota, guardándola de forma inmediata en su bolsillo más seguro, no sin antes leerla por encima.

Despidiéndose apresurada con un suave movimiento de la pata, la loba había salido de la habitación por la puerta trasera.

El tiempo paso veloz. La sala estaba llena e incluso Nick había llegado completamente despreocupado, bebiendo café de su termo, exactamente 5 segundos antes de que Bogo entrara, cosa que lograba poner de los nervios a la coneja pues no deseaba ser castigada por las acciones de su compañero y terminar repartiendo multas.

Apenas el búfalo entro por la puerta, acompañado curiosamente de Garraza, todos en la habitación comenzaron a golpear las mesas, gritar y golpear el piso con sus pies. Acción bastante rutinaria en el distrito 1.

— ¡Silencio! —grito el jefe, siendo recompensado por una tranquilidad absoluta. Se notaba molesto, demasiado molesto.

La pesada mirada del búfalo recorrió toda la habitación, intimidando a más de uno de sus oficiales. Era claro. Alguien se había metido en serios problemas.

— Te apuesto $10 a que alguien se comió su dona —susurro el zorro a su compañera, tapando su hocico con la mano.

Un codazo en su costado fue la respuesta que la coneja le dio. Por alguna razón Judy se sentía incapaz de desviar su mirada, pues al contrario de Nick, temía haber cometido algún error mientras buscaba la información necesaria para la investigación autónoma que llevaba a cabo.

— ¡Hopps! Pasa al frente. —al momento en que la coneja escucho su apellido, cada mínimo pelaje de su cuerpo se crispo, la habían descubierto, era la única razón posible, había sido tontamente descubierta.

Bajando de un salto de la enorme silla, la pequeña coneja camino, siendo seguida en todo momento por las vistas silenciosas de cada uno de sus compañeros así como la de su jefe.

— Je-jefe, señor —se frenó, estando justo al lado del búfalo. La nariz de Judy temblaba, siendo incapaz de ser controlada por la misma. Bogo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, gesto que simplemente había hecho sentir más nerviosa a la coneja.

— ¡Silencio! No le he dicho que hable. —Con imponencia el búfalo avanzo un paso, acercándose aún más a la mamífera, quien fuera a quedarse completamente tiesa en su puesto— ¡Desde que usted llego a este lugar no ha hecho más que causar problemas tras problema! —grito furioso, tan solo para que después de que acabara de hablar el silencio se hiciera presente, un pesado y abrumador silencio. Judy no dejaba de pensar que sería despedida frente a todos sus compañeros, mientras su temido jefe resaltaba todos los errores que había cometido— Felicidades por tu primer año —finalizo, serio y desinteresado. Tomando por sorpresa a la coneja y antes de que la misma pudiera reaccionar y agradecer como era lo correcto, fue corrida hasta su lugar por su propio jefe.

— ¡Hubieras visto tu cara Pelusa! —Comento burlón el zorro, riendo muy suavemente, mientras que las tareas diarias eran repartidas con total tranquilidad.

— ¿Tú sabias de esto? —no era tonta en absoluto, después de todo había sido de las mejores en su generación y para que su querido compañero disfrutara tanto lo que acababa de suceder tan solo significaba una cosa... Él ya lo sabía.

Antes de que el zorro pudiera responder algo, fue interrumpido por Bogo. ¡Quien ahora les entregaría su grandiosa e increíble tarea diaria!

— Parquímetros. Largo. —y aunque la coneja por un momento había pensado en regresarse sobre sus pasos una vez bajado de la enorme silla y caminado hasta la puerta de la habitación, no lo hizo, simplemente callo y refunfuño un poco por debajo la magnífica tarea que tendría que desarrollar.

. . . .

Aquella mañana y tarde había ocurrido sin demasiado para resaltar, ambos habían cumplido con la cuota, aunque no hacía falta mencionar el hecho de que cierto zorro simplemente había cumplido con el exacto, mientras que la coneja había exagerado con los números. Pero así de diferentes eran los dos, asunto que equilibraba mucho el equipo que formaban.

— Pelusa. ¿Podemos pasar a un lugar antes de ir a dejar la patrulla? —cuestiono con tranquilidad el zorro, observando el reloj del estéreo del vehículo, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para poder marcar el término de su turno y marcharse a casa, así que sonaba buena idea.

— Uhm... Está bien, con que no tardemos demasiado, ya sabes cómo se pone Bogo cuando no se entregan las patrullas a tiempo para el turno nocturno —aclaro un tanto curiosa de a donde deseaba ir aquel torpe zorro.

Indicación tras indicación fue dada por Nick, quien parecía estar guiando a Judy en círculos pues la pequeña coneja sentía que no estaba llegando a ningún lado. El sol ya se había escondido y simplemente dejaba ver pequeños rayos anaranjados detrás de las espesas nubes del horizonte.

El auto se detuvo, en lo que parecía el inicio de un pequeño camino de tierra, lugar que por alguna razón le parecía familiar a Judy. Las pisadas de ambos, un extraño rechinido y el sonido del viento chocando contra las hojas de los árboles era lo único posible de escuchar alrededor, cosa que aumentaba la curiosidad de la coneja.

Con buen paso fueron avanzando por el sendero, hasta que ciertos elementos en el paisaje dieron a reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraban. Un viejo puente de piedra, un arroyo seco y una estructura metálica abandonada.

— Nick. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —lo llamo, adelantándose lo suficiente para adelantar al depredador y mirarlo a la cara.

Más no hubo respuesta y el paso del vulpino continuo. Así como el de la coneja después de observar que no obtendría la respuesta que buscaba.

Bajaron hasta quedar bajo ese puente, justo como aquella vez hace no mucho, de cuando Judy había pedido perdón por sus errores.

— Pelusa, sabes que el sentimentalismo no es lo mío. Que a los mamíferos tan geniales como yo no les quedan esas cosas, pero, hace un año que nos conocemos y... Bueno, quería agradecerte por todo lo has hecho por mí. En fin, no sirvo para esto. —diciendo un no muy buen discurso el zorro termino sacando una pequeña caja de su pantalón. Se notaba nervioso, aunque no lo aceptaría, para él estaba actuando tan normal como siempre.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? —preguntando atontada la coneja tomo la pequeña caja y sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta abrió el regalo que Nick le había dado.

Lo que había dentro la había dejado tan maravillada, que sonriente se abalanzó contra el zorro y lo abrazo con cariño.

— No era necesario, pero... ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Nick! —repitió una y otra vez con emoción, sintiendo que su sentimental corazón de coneja la defraudaría y terminaría llorando de felicidad.

Parecía mentira, algo de lo que en cualquier momento Nick voltearía a verla y con burla reiría porque todo lo que había pasado de trataba de un pésima broma. Más ese momento nunca llego.

Ni cuando habían caminado para volver a la patrulla, ni una vez estando arriba de ella, ni mucho menos cuando sus caminos se separaron en el ZPD porque la coneja tenía asuntos que atender. Aquellas palabras de "Es una broma" jamás llegaron, pero se sentía feliz, feliz por las palabras un tanto forzadas a salir que Nick había dicho de ella y lo importante que había sido aquel año para su peludo amigo.

Después de tantas cosas ya solo quedaba un asunto de importancia para atender...

. . . . .

Con el celular en la pata cierta coneja se detuvo frente a local de tamaño mediano que destacaba entre el resto de los edificios por su fachada de piedras grises con adobados negros que sostenían un rosal a lo largo de las paredes del lugar. Así como sus amplias puertas de cristal invitando a los transeúntes con su elegante decoración y su diseño minimalista, combinado con el olor del café y pan recién preparados. Un viejo, más no descuidado, letrero de madera tallada adornaba la puerta del edificio "Café Woodkit" que es como se hacía llamar.

Posicionado en la zona occidental de la plaza Sahara, el lugar era bastante conocido por servir el mejor café de la ciudad, así como del constante ajetreo resultado de su exitosa fama y servicio de calidad inigualable.

Sin más vacilación la coneja entro por la amplia puerta de cristal, la cual en el momento en que se abrió hizo sonar una pequeña campiñilla, indicando la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Nadie fue en recibimiento de Judy, pues no era exageración el hecho que era un lugar bastante concurrido.

Las mesas se encontraban completamente llenas de mamíferos conversando mientras bebían y comían los diversos postres que vendían para acompañar. La barra se encontraba cerca de su máxima capacidad, solo disponiendo de un par de lugares vacíos y la fila en la caja para los pedidos "para llevar" era cerca de 15 mamíferos esperando.

Judy trago en seco, sino fuera porque estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes se hubiera sentido bastante nerviosa en aquel sitio, donde todos estaban charlando y las conversaciones se mesclaban las unas con las otras.

Los ojos de la coneja comenzaron a buscar entre en lugar a la loba con quien se encontraría, no fue sino hasta que su vista llego a una de las barras que se encontraba frente a los ventanales que daban hacía un costado de la calle que la vio. Una loba blanca con leves destellos grisáceos, vestida con una ajustada blusa de tirantes plateada y unos shorts holgados de color negro, la cual con tranquilidad escuchaba música con sus audífonos puestos. Esperando.

La herbívora avanzo por el lugar hasta llegar donde se encontraba la mamífera, quien hasta que la pata de la coneja no había tocado su hombro no se percató de su llegada.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza Cyder! —se disculpó arrepentida, mientras observaba como la loba se retiraba sus auriculares dejándolos sobre la superficie— Algo importante me salió de la nada —aclaro, tomando asiento en el taburete que se encontraba al lado de la loba y colocando su bolso sobre la barra.

La loba no puedo evitar reír con suavidad, cubriendo su hocico un tanto apenada— Descuide oficial Hopps, tan solo fueron unos minutos tarde, no es para tanto —afirmó calmando un poco a Judy, después de todo llegar a tiempo era primordial para la coneja.

Si bien ella se encontraba más calmada, no sabía de qué manera pedirle a Cyder que la ayudara, más que nada, porque todo en lo que se basaba para que ella fuera de utilidad en su pequeño caso independiente era tan solo un vago rumor sin fundamentos.

— Me contaron que fuiste tú quien arreglo la oficina de archivos —comento de forma espontánea y suelta la loba, sacando de sus pensamientos a Judy.

— ¿Eh? Si, fui yo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— No, por nada, simplemente tenía curiosidad, no sé si lo sepas pero yo estoy encargada por el momento del lugar —no era por nada pero la loba resultaba bastante misteriosa para Judy, más que nada porque sentía que no era la única que aprovecharía aquella conversación para lograr un fin en específico.

— Vaya, si te soy sincera odiaría permanecer por más de dos segundos en ese lugar, suficiente tuve cuando el jefe me asigno allí —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la coneja en el momento que recordaba por lo que había pasado en ese aburrido sótano lleno de papeles a montón. Una risa cómplice salió del hocico de la loba.

— Lo comprendo, es bastante pesado pasar toda la jornada en aquel sitio —los brazos de la loba de cruzaron y su vista se centró a lo que se encontraba fuera de los ventanales. Suspiro— Seré clara oficial Hopps, estoy segura que usted ya debe estar enterada de lo que hablo, pero ayer verificando los archivos... Yo, bueno... —titubeo, sintiéndose por alguna razón intimidada por la mirada de la coneja, no quería cometer errores y hablar demás en el asunto.

— ¿Viste el archivo de los Wilde? —recargando los codos sobre la barra Judy respondió con seriedad absoluta. La loba simplemente confirmo con la cabeza— Supuse que no simplemente querías que charláramos un poco para conocerlos y veo que estaba en lo correcto. Aunque si te soy sincera no eras la única que tenía otra intención respecto a esto —alejando un poco las tensiones que la coneja habían causado las palabras anteriores, Judy sonrió un tanto apenada.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —ladeando curiosa la cabeza la loba pregunto, no comprendiendo las razones.

— Ya sabes, ese rumor de que tu familia trabaja con, ya sabes, cosas "secretas" —susurro Judy, acercándose un poco a la loba para que nadie escuchara.

— Wolford. Lobo bocón, no me sorprende el que mis padres nunca le cuentan nada —dijo Cyder incrédula mientras rodaba los ojos, solo para ver la reacción de duda en la coneja frente a ella— En efecto, mi madre trabaja en cosas relacionadas con el gobierno, pero no entiendo en que te serviría eso —termino por contar, demostrando que aquellos rumores eran más que reales.

— Desde que descubrí aquel archivo he intentado investigar sobre él, pero por alguna razón la información parece haber desaparecido. No sé si lo notaste pero el archivo no es coherente y mucho menos está completo, además que al intentar acceder al sistema para buscar información pide tener un rango que tal vez ni el jefe Bogo cumple... —explico la coneja, sonando un tanto desesperada por la situación en la que se encontraba, cosa que dejo en claro el punto al que deseaba llegar Judy.

.

.

.

 _¿Me ayudarías a descubrir lo que ocurrió con el padre de Nick...?_

.

.

.

 _ **Aviso:** __No, no se asusten, aún queda mucho por delante de este fanfic, solo mi compañero y yo hemos tomado la decisión de dejar el inicio del fanfic como una primera temporada (Que serían todos los capítulos pasados y este) así que los demás capítulos serían publicados en otro archivo de fanfic. Si la idea no les parece o algo por el estilo, adelante pueden comentarlo, son libres de dar su opinión con respeto y si hacemos esto es porque se vienen cosas grandes :3_

 _Gracias por leer~_


End file.
